Kitten Ears and Lion Hugs
by babyvfan
Summary: It's Harry's fourth year and fate couldn't have picked worse timing. Mated to a possessive Draco? Check, Entered in the Triwizard tournament? Check, successfully became the schools most wanted boyfriend? Check. Oh this was going to be a fun year. HP/DM fluff. Warnings: fluffy spankings Not bdsm *Creature fic, dominant Draco, submissive Harry*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfic readers. First off I wanna say thanks so much for HPSSflufflover for trusting me with this story. I can only hope that I can do it justice. To the readers who loved the story as much as I did, I only hope that I will good. And to the new readers, I'm hoping you'll like this story. For now, I'll be posting the chapters HPSSflufflover has already done. So expect a weekly update with two chapters. Maybe even sooner. But I promise to add my own mix to the story later. I hope you all will like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry felt more than heard the sigh break past his lips. Everyone had just been acting so strange lately. It was almost more than he could take. Oh sure, he was used to the stares, the pointing fingers, and all the whispers as he passed giggling masses...but this-?

"Isn't he just adorable!" Harry passed by a squealing group of girls and sent them all murderous glares. Alright, so he may have been a little harsh.

He continued down the hallway and nearly growled in frustration when he found an all-to-familiar figure blocking the staircase. "I am not in the mood!" Harry huffed angrily.

"Then get in the mood, because I'm not leaving," Draco said firmly, crossing him arms and staring down at Harry. Since when had Malfoy gotten so tall? "You've been ignoring me since the start of the year, Harry, and I'm not going to allow it for any longer. I realize this has been stressful for you, but I want you to know that I can help with that."

Harry frowned and mirrored Draco's position, finding that it looked much less threatening on him. "We need to go, the other schools will be arriving soon," he looked away from Draco's knowing gaze.

Draco tilted his head and studied Harry carefully before wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and kissing his cheek. "Then we shall go to the Great Hall, and afterwards we will go to our rooms, where you can then explain why you have been ignoring me."

Harry pouted at Draco's actions. "But Draco, there's nothing to talk about," he practically whined. "I know that you're my mate, I just don't understand-"

"Exactly," Draco interrupted, tightening his arm around Harry's waist. "We have not gotten the chance to talk since this summer Harry, and other then sleeping in the same bed, I have barely gotten to hold you."

Harry blushed lightly. "That's not entirely my fault! I haven't been purposefully ignoring you; I've been busy. Sirius and Remus haven't stopped pestering me with letters, Ron and Hermione are constantly near me, and when they aren't, it's because I'm doing homework."

Draco sighed and lightly thumbed Harry's waist. "Regardless, you will be joining me after dinner. As for everything else, I will have a talk with your guardians, as well as your friends, about them bothering you too much."

"No-"

"Yes," Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared down at Harry. "You are my submissive, and I am your dominant. You have informed me of something that is not only upsetting you, but also keeping up apart, and I plan on doing my very best to take care of that problem."

"You can't-"

"The Malfoy family is very influential, I assure you I can take care of you quite easily. Now, any more doubts?" Draco drawled, his lips twitching when he took in Harry's pout. He chuckled quietly and bent down to capture Harry's lips. "Don't pout, love. You'll thank me later when your cuddled up in our bed without having to worry about anything else."

Harry huffed but didn't argue, knowing that Draco was right. He was fully prepared to continue walking when Draco reached out and softly stroked his ears. Yup, that's right, ears.

During the summer before forth year, Harry had come into a quite painful inheritance. He was a Neko, courtesy of his father. According to Remus and Sirius, his father's had a dormant Neko gene. It skipped every generation, and Harry was just lucky enough to have it land on him. It really wouldn't have been so bad either, if it hadn't included a mate.

"Stop touching my ears while we're in the hallway!" Harry scolded, "You known they're sensitive."

Draco's eyes shone mischievously as he slyly brought his hand up to lightly tug at the tip. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger then withdrew his hand only to scratch at the base of his other ear.

Harry purred and leaned into the touch, barely stopping himself from making any other noises. "Draco!"

Draco chuckled and replaced his arm around Harry's waist then resumed walking at a leisurely pace. "I love your cute little kitten ears."

"Cat, not kitten." Harry pouted. "Stop calling me a kitten."

Draco snorted and pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "Ahh, but the resemblances are just too uncanny. You love to cuddle, you sleep all day, you like to lie down in the sun, and you both have ears," he teased.

"I liked you better when you were mean," Harry grumbled.

Draco just smirked, "Are you going to sit with me, or at your own table?"

"You mean you can't sit with me?" Harry pouted, not expecting a serious reply.

"If that is what you wish, then I shall sit with you," Draco instantly replied.

Harry could have smacked himself. He had really asked for that one, literally.

They finally arrived at the Great Hall, and instead on releasing him like Harry had hoped, Draco simply stalked through the door and held his head proudly, turning to glare at anyone who he felt was staring at Harry for too long.

Harry's ears immediately flattened when he heard all the whispers start up again. Draco quickly took notice of the situation and growly lowly, the sound reverberating through the hall. "I suggest you all stop staring at my submissive, less you wish to be cursed so badly even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to put you right," he said silkily, the smooth quality of his voice only making him seem even more threatening.

Harry blushed brightly and hurried to the Gryffindor table, practically pulling Draco along with him. Draco wasn't finished however. "Also, while I agree with your sentiments concerning my mate, I am warning you right now. If any of you attempt to seek my Harry out for anything other than a distant friendship, I will happily send you to the hospital wing. Harry is mine, and I am the only one allowed to comment on how absolutely adorable he is. Understand?"

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I really don't like you right now," he pouted.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him, snorting when everyone edged away from him fearfully. "I did what I needed to do," Draco one again reached up and began fondling Harry's ears. "Besides, I know very well what it means when your ears droop. I am not ignorant Harry, and I have read several books on submissive Neko actions and behaviors. You were distressed by their stares and comments."

Harry bit back another groan and his ears once again flattened to his head. "Now everyone looking at me and you," he whined in the back of his throat.

Draco's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "I assure you, my little mate, that it shall not continue," he promised, bending down and pressing a light kiss to the base of each ear.

Harry whimpered then whined again, not quite sure what to make of all his thoughts and emotions. Draco seemed to sense his inner turmoil and he reassuringly nudged his cheek with his nose. "Relax, my submissive," he growled soothingly, the rough, protective voice instantly relaxing Harry.

Draco smiled smugly when Harry's ears straightened again, only for the tips to droop as new waves of calmness assaulted him. "There we go, I know today has been tiring for you," he murmured.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Draco's eye twitched as he turned around to face the person who had shouted his name.

"What?" he snarled, incensed that someone had interrupted him moment between Harry. Merlin knew it was hard enough to get him to relax around him, and a good degree more difficult for Harry to show him submission.

"You had better take care of Harry, you here?" Wood said firmly. "I need all my players in good conditions, and that's not going to happen if you've hurt him!"

"What I do with my mate I no concern of yours, however, to appeased you mind I will tell you now. I will never hurt Harry, and if I ever hear of you putting those doubts in his mind, I will tear you limb from limb," Draco declared silkily.

Harry mumbled in protest and swiveled his ears towards Oliver without opening his eyes. "Draco's not going to hurt me."

Draco's threatening expression was quickly replaced with adoration as he stared down at Harry. "I'm glad you realize that," he murmured.

All attention was quickly turned towards the Head Table when Dumbledore stood up to announce that the other schools had arrived. Harry's ears quickly perked up and he raised his head, looking towards the entrance.

Draco settled back in his seat and wrapped a possessive arm around Harry's waist, more interested in watching Harry's reaction than the rival school's arrival.

The huge doors burst open and all of Hogwarts was left in a dazzled state as all the Beauxbaton student danced through the doors and twirled down the hallways, finally stopping right below the Head table. Dumbledore gave them a quick introduction then instructed them to sit with the Ravenclaws.

Durmstrang was next, and much like the previous school, they entered with clear extravagance. Unlike Beauxbaton, however, they wasted no time in pretty dances, and instead led the way with a fiery intensity.

Harry watched the show with amazed eyes, his ears twitching ever-so-often as he tried to catch every little sound. The cute little swivels prompted Draco to reach up and firmly tug one of them, keeping his strength in check to make sure he didn't hurt Harry.

Harry's eyes flickered to Draco but before he could comment, Dumbledore was already standing and dismissing everyone. Draco stood from the table and offered Harry his hand, smirking when Harry ignored it and stood on his own.

"Come, we have much to talk about," Draco motioned for Harry to come closer then returned his arm to Harry's waist and led him out of the Great Hall and down the corridors until they reached their private rooms, courtesy of Dumbledore.

Harry entered first and immediately took a seat on the couch. Draco closed the door and locked it then slowly approached Harry. "Now that we have no more distractions..."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Draco…." he whined low in his throat, not wanting to have this talk. He didn't see why it was necessary.

"We are having this talk Harry, it is long overdue." Draco said firmly, trying not to laugh at the adorable submissive noises Harry was making. "We have yet to continue our discussion about our rules."

Harry immediately bristled at that and his ears folded down. "I am not going to let you order me around just because I'm submissive Draco, and if you even try I swear I won't even look at you ever again!" Harry declared firmly, his ears folding over in agitation.

Draco frowned sadly and took a seat next to Harry, immediately pulling him in his arms. "Shh, I know darling. I shall never treat you like that. My love for you would not allow it, not would my upbringing," here Draco smiled slightly.

Harry relaxed and nuzzled his head into Draco's neck. "I love you," he said without even a hint of hesitation. "I really do, Draco." Harry looked up from his neck and started at him with a serous expression.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco whispered, bringing up his hand to smooth out Harry's ears. "Now, my little love, we still need to have that discussion."

Harry nodded and settled himself more comfortably in Draco's lap.

Draco smiled and affectionately kissed the top of Harry's head. "Now, do you remember our talk from this summer?" Seeing Harry tilt his head, Draco quickly elaborated. "The one about our rules?"

Harry blushed and nodded once, remembering that conversation very well.

"Can you reiterate what was said?" Draco cooed lovingly, running his hand down Harry's back.

"You told me that you had two rules: that I can't even put myself in danger, and that I have to tell you if I'm upset or if someone hurts me. You also told me that, if you find something too unsafe, you hold the right to stop me from going," Harry repeated.

"Good," Draco smiling at Harry and scratched his ears affectionately. "Now, do you remember the other part? About punishments?"

Harry's blush got even brighter and he let out a low whine. "You said that if I disobey the first rule, you'll spank me. You also said that you get to hold me whenever, as long as I don't feel frightened, threatened, or otherwise distressed by the contact," Harry parroted.

Draco smirked and nodded, "And do you remember my specific rules about the spanking?"

"That you'd never smack me more than fifteen times, and that if you feel I'm acting too independent you'll smack me," at Draco's look Harry quickly added the last part. "But only once."

"That is correct. Now, I have no doubt you'll be a stubborn little bugger about it, but I have one much rule/punishment."

Harry narrowed his eyes then nodded, "Fine."

"I am well aware that you like your independence, but I want you to know this. I will tolerate it to some extent, but if I feel you are becoming too distant, I will hold you and not let go for as long as I deem necessary." Draco smirked and cupped the back of Harry's neck. "Although I'm beginning to believe that it might not be as hard as I originally assumed."

Harry blushed and pulled away from Draco's embrace. "Are we done now?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pressed a loving kiss to Harry's lips. "Yes we are done," he agreed, allowing Harry to rise off his lap. "Just so you know though, Harry." Draco waited until Harry turned to face him. "I have every right to smack you for earlier today and the weeks previous to it."

Harry flushed brightly and crossed his arms, scowling at Draco. "Will you?"

Draco stepped closer to Harry and bent down to nuzzle his cheek. He hummed in mock thoughtfulness and reached behind Harry. Fully expecting to be smacked, Harry tensed, but was surprised when Draco merely groped his bum. "Not today, love."

Harry pulled away and glared at Draco, "And just for that, you don't get to cuddle with me tonight," Harry smiled innocently at Draco's bewildered expression. "I'll be back in a few, Dray!" Harry said brightly, quickly running out of their rooms before Draco had a chance to protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry hummed a cheerful tune to himself as he walked down the hallway. It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and…

Harry nearly growled in frustration when he found his path blocked. This had been happening far to often lately. "Was there something you needed?" Harry asked politely, immediately recognizing the boy (more like man) as one of the Durmstrang students.

"Hello, my name is Viktor. I vas vondering, if you vould like to take a valk with my today?" said the student, Viktor, in a thick accent.

Harry shifted on his feet awkwardly then ran a hand through his hair. Viktor's eyes followed his movements and he grinning slightly at the sight of the fluffy ears. "I have heard much about you," he commented. "You are...part kitten?"

"Cat!" Harry huffed indignantly. "I'm part cat, not kitten!"

Viktor raised an eyebrow at Harry's outburst. "I apologize for offending you," he bowed his head slightly then held out an arm for Harry. "If I could make it up to you with a valk?"

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but accepted the offered arm. It was only a friendly gesture...right?

Viktor led Harry outside and towards a tree beside the lake. He offered for Harry to take a set, then sat next to him. "You are very cute," Viktor approved. "You vould make a very good spouse."

Harry's eyes widened and he spluttered indignantly. "Excuse me?"

"I vould like permission to court you," Viktor puffed out his chest and looked at Harry underneath his furry black eyebrows.

"What are you talking about!" Harry looked at his with a baffled expression. "Courting? What century are you from?"

Viktor tilted his head, "Courting. It is the proper way to vie attentions of your future partner."

Harry's eyes widened even further and his ears flicked in agitation. "I am already mated to someone. I...appreciate...your interest, but I really must...leave." Harry stood up and slowly backed away from Viktor. Oh bloody hell, the new students too?

Viktor stood as well and once again offered his arm. "Allow me to valk you back."

How to put this nicely? "No," Harry said flatly. Screw being polite, this was just getting ridiculous! You grow cat ears, and suddenly the entire school is after you. At least Viktor was the only one to propose a relationship...so far.

A frown crossed Viktor's face but he still kept his arm extended. "It is not proper for me to leave you to valk alone."

"If you don't leave me alone, I'll tell my mate." Harry threatened, his patience snapping.

Viktor's emotionless face broke into a sullen glare. "Until next time then, kitten," he bowed his head at Harry again then whirled around and began walking off to the Durmstrang boat.

"I'm not a kitten!" Harry growled in irritation then pouted. Where was Draco when he needed him?

"Of course not," Draco said amused, quickly walking up to Harry. Harry yelped rather loudly and hurriedly turned around. Speak of the devil…

Now Harry faced a bit of a problem: tell Draco that Viktor was try to court him, or ignore it until it became a bigger problem. Harry thought it over for a few seconds then shrugged. Who cared if Draco beat Viktor up? The man had called him a kitten after all. "Draco, a man called Viktor said he wanted to court me," Harry pouted up at him innocently and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco froze and snarled furiously. "What!" he snapped. "What does he look like, love?"

Harry smirked deviously and his his face in Draco's shoulder. "He's tall, and handsome and he has soft brown hair and a good face-"

Draco's snarls only got louder. "I'll kill him," he vowed under his breath. "I'll completely ruin his family name! All it would take is one call to the ministry." Draco rubbed his hands together wickedly and grinned. "Don't you worry, my little Harry, you won't ever see him again."

Harry paused and quickly backtracked. He wanted Viktor to leave him alone, not be dead! "Let's not get ahead of ourselves…" he said nervously, his ears flattening against his head.

Draco didn't grace that with a response. He lifted Harry in his arms and quickly stalked in the direction of their rooms, letting out a soft growl when Harry started squirming. "Draco!"

The blond wizard opened the door to their rooms then slammed it shut behind him. He walked over to the bed and dropped Harry with a soft plop on the mattress.

Harry's ears flattered more, if even possible. Draco's look was honestly making him a little nervous. "Dra-"

"Hush," Draco interrupted silkily, taking a seat at the head of the bed and gesturing for Harry to come closer. Harry tilted his head but obediently got up then walked over to Draco, letting himself be pulled into the strong arms.

Draco nuzzled Harry's cheek affectionately then softly pet his ears, loving the sounds that came out of Harry's mouth at the contact. "I will...inform this Viktor," Draco sneered at the name, "that you are taken. Until then, however, I will make it known that you belong to me."

Harry raised an eyebrow then whined in irritation when Draco slid him of his lap then rolled them both over. Draco smirked and lowered his lips to Harry's neck, a small chuckle sounding when Harry's ears immediately perked up.

Harry's eyes quickly shut when he felt Draco's tongue trace little patterns of his neck. He wriggled uselessly then whined. "Stop teasing me!" he pouted, unable to hide his shark intake when Draco harshly bit into his neck then soothed the red mark with little kisses. "You belong to me," he said firmly, pulling up slightly to look at Harry's pink face.

"Mmhmmn," Harry hummed in agreement and wriggled his hips once more. "Draco…"

Draco smirked and bent down to kiss Harry gently before returning to his neck and nibbling the skin until he was satisfied that everyone would clearly see the mark. His mark.

/

"You're going to make us late," Harry shook his finger at Draco, his form trembling in an effort to hold back laughter. He held Draco's gaze and tried his best not to blink. He would not lose!

Draco slyly gripped his wand then whispered a quick spell, shooting a gust of wind towards Harry's ears. Just as he had expected, Harry immediately sneezed and shut his eyes. "I win."

Harry pouted, "You cheated."

Draco smirked and slowly sauntered forward. "I won fair and square," he said smoothly, pressing Harry's back against the wall. "And I chose you as my prize."

"Im non-refundable," Harry warned, unable to hold back his giggle when Draco lightly tickled the tufts of fur inside his ears.

"Good." Draco leaned forward to brush his lips against Harry's. "Now come, I shall not be late because of your foolishness," he sniffed pompously, taking Harry's hand and leading him out of their rooms.

Harry spluttered indignantly. He was the one who hadn't wanted to be late!

Draco took in his expression then smirked, his Harry was just too much fun to rouse. "Do you know of anyone who put their name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry's pout immediately morphed into a thoughtful expression. "Cedric Diggory and Angelina," he answered. "I don't know of anyone else."

"Almost every student from the other school's put their names in, but that's as much as I know," Draco murmured thoughtfully. A few seconds later his expression cleared and he offered Harry a smile. "Now, I shall be sitting near you again, preferably at your table."

Harry raised and eyebrow and smiled at Draco mischievously. "You mean Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, wants to sit at the Gryffindor table? Wonder how my classmates will react to that."

Draco rolled his eyes and lightly tugged one of Harry's ears. "Watch it," he mock-warned, his smile widening when Harry immediately looked up at him with wide eyes. "I do not want you sitting at the Slytherin table, not with all those Durmstrang students sitting there as well." Draco sneered lightly and tightened his grip on Harry's hand possessively. "Not only are they known to be...aggressive, but this Viktor shall also be there."

Harry blushed but didn't reply, refocusing his attention on walking. They arrived at the Great Hall, and once again, Draco straightened his shoulders and put on a cold mask before walking in. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at Draco's actions but didn't comment, not even when Draco pulled apart their hands and instead placed his arm tightly around his waist.

Quiet giggles and cooes started up the minute they walked in, louder than they usually were. Harry frowned, momentarily confused, until he remembered the obvious mark placed on his neck. He blushed brightly and squeaked, quickly moving to cover up the mark with the collar of his robe.

A warm hand immediately intercepted him. Surprised at the sudden contact, Harry stumbled. Clearly having cat characteristics didn't help him much with coordination.

Draco shook his head with an amused smile and tightened his grip around Harry's waist. "Let's not fall now, love," he crooned softly, looking up and glaring at the masses of people who were gaping at him.

"Wow, I've never seen him acting so nice," a voice whispered from the Hufflepuff table.

"Wonder if someone slipped him a potion," the Ravenclaws commented.

Draco huffed and ignored their comments, leading Harry to the Gryffindor table. He made sure Harry was comfortable then took a seat next to him, looking up in irritation and confusion when no one shied away from his like before. "What?"

Hermione took a seat across from him and immediately started up a conversation about the champions, completely ignoring his presence. How dare she! Draco pouted and settle back in his seat, crossing his arms sullenly.

Harry caught his movement and smirked to himself. "Don't pout, love," he replied with an innocent smile, repeating the words Draco had used on him before.

Draco immediately refocused is attention on Harry. "I am not pouting!" he said offendedly, "Malfoy's do not pout."

"Oh, yes. Sorry, my mistake." Harry smiled brightly at him then resumes talking with Hermione. "Oh, I hope Cedric gets it."

Hermione nodded excitedly. "He would make an excellent contestant, and he's so...debonair," she sighed with a smile.

Harry nodded in agreement. "and handsome," he added. He was just about to add another good quality of Cedric's when he felt Draco tipping him slightly forward. Harry's ears twitched in confusion, but he quickly found out Draco's reason when he felt a heavy hand spank him.

Harry squeaked and blushed brightly. "You can't do that in public!" he whined lowly to Draco, looking around carefully to make sure no one saw. To his relief though, even Hermione seemed to have not noticed.

Draco shrugged carelessly but scratched Harry's ears in comfort. Harry huffed but didn't protest the actions, liking the feeling too much to make Draco stop. "And what was that for anyways?" he mumbled under his breath, reaching down to rub the nonexistent pain on his bum.

"You were talking about how handsome Cedric was," Draco pouted sullenly. "And we both know very well that it barely stung." Regardless to his words, however, Draco laid a reassuring hand on Harry's bum.

Harry's blush intensified at the touch, but before he could tell Draco to move his hand, Dumbledore stood up up from his seat.

Every head in the Great Hall immediately toward the Goblet of Fire as Dumbledore stepped up to it. Bright blue sparks leaped from the basin, flying and dancing in the air.

Everyone watched the licking flames with bated breath, their entire bodies tensed as they waited to find who would be their champion. For the first time, the entire hall was deathly silent.

Suddenly a loud crackle broke the silence, and the Goblet spit out a thin strip of parchment. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked up to address the Hall. "Viktor Krum will be the Champion for Durmstrang."

Harry froze in his seat and watched wordlessly as the same man from before rose from the Slytherin table and walked up to the Head Table. Dumbledore nodded at him, murmured a few words, then sent him off into a connecting room amid the loud cheers from the Slytherin table.

Draco noticed Harry's expression and pulled Harry onto his lap, "Remember my words, little one," he murmured gently. "I will take care of it. Should he try to approach you again, send me a patronus and I will quickly come."

Harry merely nodded in reply, his attention being refocused on the Goblet as the flames lashed out for a second time. Like before, a thin strip of paper burst out and floated down to gently land on Dumbledore's open palm.

With another simple sentence, Fleur Delacour gracefully strode up to the Head Table and accepted Dumbledore's handshake. She turned back to the hall and bowed slightly to the mass of wolf-whistling boys and cheering classmates before joining Viktor in the connecting room.

"Screw Cedric," Ron commented, staring lustfully towards the spot the girl had just vacated. "Now her..."

Harry and Hermione shared looks before rolling their eyes in amusement. Draco sneered lightly and pulled Harry closer. "Idiot, as if she's even close to being as beautiful as you are."

Harry's expression immediately brightened and he cuddled closer to Draco happily. Draco settled Harry even closer to him and kissed one of Harry's ears, delighted by the cute response he got. He reached out to play with Harry's ears some more, but quickly stopped by Harry's quiet whine. "Draco, they're announcing Hogwart's champion."

For the third time that evening, the flames in the Goblet of Fire turned red and discharged sparks. Another piece of parchment fluttered out into Dumbledore's waiting hand. All around the Great Hall friends were clutching one another's hand and holding their breath.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore announced, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The entire HUfflepuff table went wild. A tumult of applause resounded around the entire Hall and Cedric rose to walk to the Head table. Hands reached out to shake his hand or pat him on the back.

Draco frowned and held Harry even closer to his body. "I don't like him," he said distastefully.

Harry rolled his eyes and twisted in Draco's arms so he could give him a kiss. "Oh, stop being so possessive."

"I have a right to be," Draco said stiffly as Cedric made his way past the Gryffindor table, smiling at everyone. His eyes caught Harry who immediately returned his expression.

"I'm not oblivious, Harry." Draco huffed. "I can very well see all the looks everyone send you. I don't appreciate them looking as if they're planning on jumping you in the middle of the hallways. Cedric's done it too, and I would bet you anything that he harbors...lust for you."

Harry blushed but didn't respond, choosing instead to watch as Cedric repeated the last two campions actions and shook Dumbledore's hand before walking through the side-door.

As soon as he was through, the entire hall broke into excited chatter. Every table was loudly talking about which Champion they were voting for, and who was the cutest, and-

The Goblet of Fire cast tremendous blue flames into the air and sparked excitedly, instantly gathering everyone's attention.

Dumbledore frowned deeply and leaned over the shallow basin. He cleared his throat to apologize, but no words came out. Floating elegantly down was another piece of parchment.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read out in a loud voice.

Harry froze as everyone's gazes turned to him. "No, I didn't-"

"Harry, you have to go up there," Hermione whispered anxiously.

"But I didn't put-"

"She's right, mate. Might as well get it over with."

"Harry, up here if you will." Dumbledore called again. Harry's ears flattened against his head as everyone immediately broke into hushed whispers.

Draco growled loudly and picked Harry up off his lap. Everyone watched him warily, but Draco simply ignored them. He pulled Harry up next to him and wrapped a protective arm around Harry's waist, leading him up to the front.

When he reached Dumbledore, he let go of Harry's waist and leaned forward dangerously. "I'm warning you right now, this had better be taken care of," he said darkly before stalking through the door with Harry in tow.

The three Triwizard champions were standing around the antechamber's fireplace in silence, clearly waiting for Dumbledore to come through and announce what was to happen next.

At hearing the door open, their heads all turned towards Harry and Draco. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but that came out was a quiet squeak. Draco smirked at the sound and decided to address the room, after making sure to throw a furious glare at Viktor of course. "My mate has been chosen as the fourth champion."

As soon as he had announced that, Ludo Bagman entered. He proudly stood near Harry and smiled at the rest of the Champions.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman cried, turning now to smile at Harry. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen … lady. May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum frowned harshly and glared at Bagman. "You cannot be serious! He cannot compete, he is too vittle!"

Harry bristled at the comment while Draco growled lowly, immediately bringing everyone' attention back to him. "And who might you be?" Fleur asked archly.

"I am Harry's mate," Draco declared firmly.

Cedric and Viktor's faces settles into obvious frowns as they stared at him. Draco met their gazes with a challenging glare, tightening his arm around Harry's waist to show possession.

"Oh, very funny joke, Meester Bagman," Fleur smiled. "Viktor is vight. Zis vittle boy cannot compete."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, taken aback. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said, glaring daggers at Harry. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well … it is amazing," Bagman said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet … I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage..."

Draco snorted and straightened to his full height. "We shall see. I will not allow my Harry to compete. It is much to dangerous."

As soon as Draco finished, the door banged open and Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape all swept in. Harry caught a brief glimpse of the Great Hall outside before McGonagall closed the door again. Hundreds of students were talking and laughing as they filed out of the Hall and went up to bed. Harry desperately wished that he could joint them.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Harry huffed angrily at that and crossed his arms. He was not little!

Draco smirked and bent down to press an adoring kiss to Harry's temple. "Hush, submissive," he cooed. "There's no point in getting irritated at this. I assure you it will be quickly taken care of." Draco looked up then and glared at Fleur . "While I agree that Harry is indeed little, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say it out loud. It distressed my mate."

Harry blushed but remained silent while the adults argued over what to do about this unexpected development and Draco, Cedric, and Viktor continued their glaring match. Even when the conversation took a bizarre turn with Moody's suggestion that Harry was entered to try and kill him, Harry said nothing, only cuddling closer to Draco while the blond snarled furiously. When Dumbledore finally dismissed them all he was greatly relieved.

With no more words spoken, Draco quickly carted Harry to their rooms. When they finally arrived, Harry fell onto the bed and barely had enough energy to change into pajamas before climbing under the covers and cuddling with a pillow.

A few seconds later he felt the bed shift behind him. Harry smiled sleepily and turned around before curling into Draco's side, purring when Draco began to softly pet his ears.

"Go to sleep, love." Draco whispered adoringly. "I shall take care of matters in the morning. Fear not, my submissive, if anyone can resolve this, it is me and my family."

Harry relaxed then, knowing that Draco was right. If anyone could fix this, it was Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I will not allow this!"

Harry creased his eyebrows and let out a soft whine when he realized that Draco wasn't holding onto him like usual. He let out a sigh, then tumbled out of bed and padded into the other room, where the voice had come from.

"Dray?" Harry mumbled sleepily, seeing Draco standing by the fire.

Draco turned around and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be done in a second, Harry." Draco turned back to the fire and crouched down. "I do not care how it is done, but it has to happen! You must not let him compete, Father. It is too dangerous, and I will not allow my mate to be placed in a threatening situation like this."

Harry padded behind Draco then peeked his head around the Slytherin's frame, coming face-to-face with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Despite knowing who Draco's parents were, Harry still let out a fearful speak and buried himself in Draco's back.

Draco smirked and firmly grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him in front of him. "It's alright love. They won't hurt you," Draco murmured gently, looking up to glare at his parents for reinforcement.

"Of course we won't," Narcissa crooned delightedly. "Oh, you're even cuter than Draco described!"

Harry flushed bright red and let out a soft whine, turning in Draco's embrace to bury his head in the strong chest. His ear's folded in embarrassment, immediately brining them to attention.

Lucius snorted in amusement, "I shall try my best, Dragon."

Draco wasn't satisfied by the answer, but he knew he would get nothing more from him. "What are the consequences of me not allowing him to partake?"

"It's a magical contract. If he does not participate, then it will kill him," Lucius replied.

Draco snarled under his breath then tightened his grip around Harry. "Do you mind going up and waiting for me in bed?" he asked softly, reaching up to pet Harry's ears.

Harry frowned and shook his head, letting out a small whine as he did so. "Want to stay with you, Draco."

Draco smiled wryly and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Of course you do," he chuckled then looked up once again to address his parents. "The first task is coming up, and I want Harry out of the tournament before then."

Lucius and Narcissa shared looks. "We know you don't want to hear this, but Harry is a champion. He is legally bound in a contract, and other than death, there is no way to exclude him."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he pulled away slightly so Harry could look at him. "Harry, I want you to go wait in our room now," he said firmly.

Harry whined in distress but Draco shook his head. "There is no reason for such anxious noises," he scolded softly. "I shall join you in a moment, but I don't want you to hear this conversation I am about to have."

Harry swallowed and shifted nervously, but with a gentle push, he was on his way to their bedroom. He pouted and walked over to the bed, his ears folded over in irritation. Draco couldn't just send him away. He had a right to hear what they were talking about! Besides, the tournament didn't sound all that bad. Draco was just being too protective.

Distantly, he could hear the sound of Draco arguing furiously. Finally, however, the talking stopped altogether. Harry heard footsteps approaching the room, and flicked his ears in annoyance. He didn't want to see Draco right now.

Draco sighed as he walked into the room and saw the position Harry's ears were in, all well as his firm pout. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not budging on this. You won't be participating."

"I'm not weak!" Harry snapped, "I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

Draco growled softly in warning, but Harry just looked away. "I know you aren't weak Harry, but that doesn't change anything. Don't act like you aren't frightened either, little one," Draco slowly approached the bed then sat down, making no move to pull Harry on his lap. He knew the half-kitten would not react kindly.

"I'm not!"

"You are," Draco corrected. "Were you not the one who whined and whimpered for me when your name was called?"

Harry blushed brightly. "I was shocked!"

Draco growled under his breath, "Stubborn Gryffindors!" he scoffed. "I am not allowing you to compete, even if I have to tie you to the bed."

"You don't have a choice. Your father said that it was a binding contract," Harry pointed out.

Draco sighed and patted his lap, but Harry stubbornly crossed his arms. Rolling his eyes, Draco continued. "Yes, but I have certain entitlements as your dominant mate. If I choose to do so, I could bring it up with the magical creatures department. In fact, I am doing so today."

Harry narrowed and was about to argue further when Draco pulled him into his lap. Harry made a noise of protest in the back of his throat but was quickly shushed by Draco. "No more protests love," he said firmly, settling Harry between his legs and nuzzling his neck, making Harry close his eyes in contentment.

Harry relaxed at the familiar motion and let out a soft purring noise, cuddling up to Draco just as a cat would. He blearily opened his eyes again and rubbed his cheek against Draco's, his ears flickering lazily.

Draco accepted the submissive gesture and pressed an adoring kiss to Harry's temple. "Good," he growled soothingly, the dominant sound relaxing Harry even further.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Draco reluctantly pulled away. "You have classes darling, and I have matters to take care of."

Harry growled lightly in protest when he found himself removed from his comfortable position. "And you're just going to skip class?"

"I am," Draco smirked. "You, however, are not. So up. We both need to get dressed in suitable apparel."

Harry pouted but stood from the bed and tumbled after Draco. He pulled his school uniform out of their shared dresser and quickly stripped off his shirt and replaced it. He tried to fasten on his tie then pouted when his tired fingers refused to cooperate.

Draco watched him, clearly amused. "Harry, love, would you like some help?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco then sleepily shook his head. After a few more seconds of struggling, Harry gave up and stumbled towards Draco, looking up at him with a beseeching expression.

Draco chuckled and tugged Harry closer, teasingly grazing Harry's throat with a kiss before pulling away and taking the tie out of Harry's hands and fastening it around his neck.

Once his tie was in place, Harry stepped back to the dresser and tugged off his pajama bottoms then replaced them with his nice dress pants. He finished and looked over at Draco, finding the Slytherin dressed in a simple pair black robes, the only decoration being the large Malfoy family crest in the right corner.

Draco stalked forward and quickly caught Harry in his arms. He pressed pressed a sweet kiss to his lips then wrapped Harry in his arms. "I shall not be gone longer than a few hours," he promised. "If you need me for any reason, do not hesitate to send me a patronus, understood?"

Harry nodded and cuddled against Draco's chest once more. "Alright Dray," he whispered compliantly.

Draco snorted and gave Harry another kiss. "You, my dear little Harry, have rapid mood changes. Not thirty minutes ago you were fighting and squirming and not letting me hold you, and now…"

Harry pouted. "You were being mean to me," he stubbornly declared. "I wanted you to hold me and you sent me away."

Draco's expression immediately softened. "I'm sorry love. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I simply didn't want you to hear that argument. It was...colorful."

Harry relaxed and nodded, his ears perking up to their full height at the realization that Draco hadn't done it on purpose. Draco smiled affectionately then placed a light kiss to the tips of each before pulling away and grabbing Harry's hand. "Now, I shall walk you to the Great Hall then take my leave."

Harry nodded and happily skipped to the door, tugging Draco along with him. Draco reluctantly pulled away from Harry once they reached the great wooden doors. "Remember, if you have any problems I'm just a spell away."

Draco turned to step away but Harry quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Seeing his confusion, Harry quickly stepped closer and wormed his way back into Draco's embrace. He reaching up to give Draco another kiss, this one considerably less gentle than the Slytherin's parting gift.

Draco finally pulled away with an amused smirk. "I may have to leave more often, if I get that reaction from you," he murmured.

Harry blushed and shrugged innocently. "Bye Draco!" he chirped happily then bounced inside the Great Hall. As soon as he stepped inside, every eye turned to look at him. Harry paused and laughed nervously then hurried to the sanctuary of the Gryffindor table. He had nearly forgotten about last night.

After a horrible breakfast, which Harry needed to remember to thank Draco for - how dare he leave him alone the morning after that fiasco! - it was time for his dreaded classes. He suffered through transfiguration and then charms, and finally herbology.

Harry didn't know whether to be thankful, or depressed that it was lunch time. Surprisingly enough, lunch wasn't too horrible. Apparently having cat ears held a certain amount of immunity. Other than the same dreadful whispers at breakfast, the hall was quiet.

The only abnormal thing was his friends behavior. Occasionally during the meal, Hermione and Ron would quickly draw him into a conversation, distracting him, but whenever Harry looked back, there was nothing there.

Harry was in the middle of analyzing it, when they tried to distract him again! Harry raised his eyebrow and quickly turned around, nearly spitting out his pumpkin juice when he came face-to-face with Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered, his throat scratchy from his unexpected choking.

"Ve vould like to have a talk with you, in private." Krum said seriously as Cedric reached out to help Harry up.

Harry ignored that hand and stood on his own, waving a reassuring hand at Hermione and Ron who looked stricken. "I'll be right back," he promised then he was being led away by the two men.

Harry bit his lip nervously as he put the pieces together. Whispers, dragging him away, last night. They were obviously furious that he was entered in the tournament.

Cedric quickly led them into a deserted room. "I'm sorry," Harry looked down and his ears immediately flattened to his head as he imagined the hateful looks that were probably being sent to him.

"Vhat do you have to be sorry for?" Krum asked with a confused frown.

"Cedric, I really didn't want to be entered. I'm sorry," Harry ran a hand through his hair and finally looked up. "I'm sorry, you must be so angry. It was supposed to be only you!"

"Hey, it's alright," Cedric soothed, stepping closer and unconsciously petting Harry's ears. "Neither of us are angry. We came to talk to you for a different reason."

Harry's ears slightly perked up, although it was obvious they were still drooping. "About what?"

"Your relationship with this...Draco." Krum stepped up so he was level with Cedric.

Harry choked for the second time that day. "My relationship is exactly that - a relationship."

Victor and Cedric shared a look before stepping even closer to Harry. "Ve aren't giving up, kitten."

"We?" Harry glared. "Cedric, you can't be ser-"

"You're cute, funny, and I like you," Cedric shrugged. "Then again, I suppose that doesn't make me different from the rest of the school, eh?" he offered up a small smiled, which Harry promptly ignored.

Krum nodded. "Durmstrang knows not to touch you, else they vill deal with me. Beauxbatons is an all girls school, so ve have nothing to vorry about there."

Cedric nodded, "As do the Hufflepuffs, though I don't believe that will stop them from eyeing him all the time." Cedric frowned firmly. "If you knew of some of the comments…"

"I've heard them, so has Draco." Harry rolled his eyes. "They all think I'm adorable," he snorted.

Cedric and Viktor raised their eyebrows. "Oh I assure you, kitten, you haven't heard anything."

"And knowing Malfoy, he hasn't either. In the event that he did, I highly doubt much of the school would be left intact," Cedric added.

Harry crossed his arms and stared at them. "I'm warning you right now that I am mated. As in I have a mate. Which is Draco, who I'm sure would delight in bashing your heads in if I choose to tell him about this conversation."

"Let him try," Krum snorted. "I vill easily defeat him," he looked over at Harry as he expected him to be impressed. "I villl show my strength as a good suitor," Krum boasted proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over a Cedric. "I have no interest in either you or Viktor. Now, if you'll excuse me." Harry backed away from them then turned and fled out the door. _Darn-it Draco, you picked the worst day to leave_!

* * *

Draco was furious. No, he was past furious. He was miles past it. "Are you telling me that my mate is being forced to compete?"

"He is bound by a contract. He will either compete or face the consequences, which in this case, means death." The head of the Magical Creatures department looked at him warily over his glasses. "Now, unless there is anything else…"

Draco stormed out the office and snarled angrily. Everyone he passed shot him alarmed looks, but none dared to comment. The young Malfoy was obviously not to be trifled with.

He made it back to Hogwarts just as dinner was ending. Draco swept into the Great Hall and immediately scanned the Gryffindor table, sighing in relief when he saw Harry's unharmed head talking with his friends. "Harry," he said smoothly, walking up behind his mate.

Harry immediately turned then his face broke into a huge grin. "Draco!" Ignoring everyone's bemused, and slightly jealous, stares, Harry jumped into Draco's arms and cuddled into his chest.

Draco's frown instantly washed away. "Hello Harry," he chuckled, catching him and drawing him closer and placing an arm around his shoulders. "Are you finished with dinner?"

Harry quickly nodded and waved to his friends before snuggling himself in Draco's side. He couldn't find it in himself to care about all the whispers following in Draco's arrival, or even the gazes of Viktor and Cedric burning into his back.

Draco quickly settled his weary body down on the bed and pulled Harry close to his chest. "How was today, love?" he murmured. "Did you have any problems?"

Harry hesitated for a brief second then shook his head. Draco didn't need to know about Viktor or Cedric yet, not until they actually became a problem. Right now they were harmless, albeit annoying. "How did your...talk go?"

Draco's scowl immediately returned and he straightened up and pulled Harry between his legs to rest against his chest. "Not well," he murmured against Harry's ears.

Harry shivered at the pleasant sensations but refocused his attentions on Draco's words. "They said I have to compete," Harry stated as a fact.

Taking Draco's silence as affirmation, he cuddled even closer and tucked his head under Draco's chin. "I'll be fine, Draco. No one's died from the tournament in years," he smiled comfortingly.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. In an instant Harry found himself face-to-face with a very protective Draco Malfoy. "What?" Harry asked as Draco moved him till he was straddling the blond wizard.

Draco ran a hand down his face then leaned forward and nipped Harry's neck. "You're going to be the death of me," he muttered under his breath. "Regardless of the rules, I will be helping you in every way I can. I shall assist you with wand work, as well as anything else you need."

Harry nodded and sleepily snuggled closer to Draco, laying his head on the broad shoulder and peacefully closing his eyes. "I'll be fine Draco."

Draco hummed in reply and softly pet Harry's ears and the Gryffindor slowly fell asleep on his lap. Harry had better be fine. He let out a lengthy sigh and settled Harry underneath the covers before transforming both their cloths into nightwear and climbing in beside his mate. He drew Harry against his chest and wrapped a protective arm around the tiny waist.

Harry mumbled sleepily and moved until he was almost on top of the Slytherin and curled into his chest. "Night Dray," he whispered.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was well known that Potions was Harry's least favorite class, and who could blame him? With Snape's cold glares, the daily potion mishaps, and the clear favoritism, it was no wonder every Gryffindor dreaded their Potion lessons.

But not Harry, not anymore at least. Over the past few weeks Harry and Snape formed a sort of...understanding. Or rather, Draco and Snape formed an understanding, and Harry was just the chess piece in the middle. Every single lesson was the same: it went like this:

Harry would enter the room and sit down.

Snape would glare and make a scathing comment.

Draco would sit next to Harry and glare at Snape.

Harry would sit back and smile innocently.

Snape would glare and snarl until class was dismissed.

Although it was better than what it used to be, Harry still found it tiresome, which was why he jumped at the chance of getting out of class, even if it was for the tournament.

Draco didn't seem as gratified as Harry. Then again, he still had to sit through another half-hour of potions. "You aren't going alone," Draco crossed his arms firmly. He had just began to stand when Snape's greasy voice interrupted.

"Unlike Potter, you do not have an excuse to skive off today's lesson," Snape said icily. Apparently favoritism only went so far.

"I'll see you at lunch, Draco!" Harry chirped happily and walked over to Collin who was standing at the door with saucer-like eyes.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" Colin chattered excitedly as they made their way up from the dungeon. "Isn't it, though? You being a champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," Harry said snorted. It truly wouldn't have been so bad, had Draco not become even more protective of him. He could barely get Draco to leave him alone when he went to the bathroom, for Merlin's sake! That wasn't even the worst of it, either. His mate even had the audacity to kidnap him for an entire weekend! A weekend that was supposed to be dedicated to catching up on homework.

"By the way Colin, what's this even for?" he remembered to ask.

"Oh, they're taking pictures of all the Champions," Colin said enthusiastically. "Isn't that great?"

"Of course..." Harry trailed off then groaned inaudibly. So far his ears had remained relatively secret. Sure, all the students knew, and most likely their parents as well, but it wasn't like it had been publicly announced yet.

"Well, this is it," Colin said when they reached a closed door. "Good luck, Harry!"

"Thanks," Harry sighed as he stepped through the door.

Ass soon as he stepped inside Viktor and Cedric's eyes immediately flashed over to him. Apparently they could silently communicate because, after a second of staring at each other, Viktor looked away and Cedric rose to meet him.

"Hey, H-" Cedric's greeting was cut short as Bagman rushed forward and threw an uncomfortably heavy arm around him. Harry immediately caught Cedric's small frown, and looking over at Viktor, he noticed the Bulgarian was also sporting a distasteful look, although his could only be described as a possessive scowl.

"Ah, here he is!" Bagman cried, ushering Harry further into the room. "Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come. We'll begin weighing the wand in only a moment!"

Harry grimaced but didn't argue, letting himself be tugged into the center of attention. He looked around the room then scowled heavily when he saw her.

Rita Skeeter was sitting in the corner of the room, her sharp eyes lit with a keen interest as she observed the room. She turned and looked over towards Harry, drawn by Bagman's loud exclamation.

Harry groaned again flattered his ears against his head. The vibrant quill was already scratching away on the parchment, no doubt filling the pages with information on his transformation. He could see the headlines now…

Deciding that his sanity depended on him looking away from the moving quill, Harry quickly turned his attention to the grouping in the front of the classroom.

A long, velvet covered table took up most of the space in the front, barely leaving enough room for four chairs, three of which were filled with the other Champions.

With a resigned sigh Harry trudged over to the only remaining seat - right between Cedric and Viktor. Almost immediately after he sat down Cedric and Viktor turned towards him.

"Harry," Viktor nodded and offered him a smile that still managed to look serious.

"Viktor," Harry returned, barely holding back his resigned sigh. At least it was slightly more relaxing with Draco elsewhere. At the very least, he didn't have to worry about keeping his mate from picking a fight.

"It's good to-" Cedric got cut off for the second time that day by Dumbledore clearing his throat and rising from his seat. The four present judges quickly silenced as well and straightened in their seats.

Cedric frowned at being interrupted again but settled back into his seat, deciding to content himself with scooting his chair closer to Harry's.

Dumbledore took his seat as he introduced Mr. Ollivander. The old wand-maker stepped forward and asked to examine Fleur Delacour's wand first. Harry watched the process carefully and took out his own wand, resting it neatly on his knee.

Viktor and Cedric followed his movement and Harry barely stopped himself from blushing as their stares rose a little higher than was acceptable. He quietly cleared his throat and shifted, crossing one knee over the other and taking his wand in his hand.

Ollivander called up Cedric next and quickly evaluated his wand before handing it back and calling Viktor up. Cedric returned to his seat and offered Harry a smile.

"Good," Ollivander nodded as he twirled Viktor's wand in his hand. He gently ran along it's length for a few more seconds before handing it back with short nod. "Now, Mr. Potter. If you would?"

Harry stood from his seat and nervously walked over to Ollivander. He hadn't quite forgotten what the man said four years ago, and he didn't want the wand maker to announce it to everyone here. Especially not with the Daily Prophet's head writer siting in the corner.

"Of course, how I remember," Ollivander said, his eyes twinkling with enchantment and interest. "Such an rare occurrence..."

Harry winced and his ears flattened (much to his chagrin), but to his relief, Ollivander handed it back with nothing more said than a murmured 'thank you'.

He headed back to his seat then irritably fingered his ears. His lack of control over them had something left to be desired. Not only did they instantly let Draco know what he was thinking, but they were also bloody embarrassing!

Viktor and Cedric shared smirks and each reached up to lightly touch an ear.

"They are cute, kitten." Viktor said with rough amusement while Cedric nodding in agreement.

Harry resisted the temptation to slap their hands away. His ears were sensitive, and he didn't like anyone but Draco touching them.

After another thirty minutes of taking photos, Harry and the other Champions were finally free to go. Harry let out a relieved sigh and quickly left the rooms, not bothering to wave to Viktor and Cedric. He felt a little guilty. After all, they were both nice, but it would only encourage them.

When Harry got back to his rooms, he found Draco lounging on an armchair with a pile of letters beside him. Draco's head immediately popped up when he heard the door creak and a relieved expression crossed his face.

In one swift movement Draco rose form the chair and walked over to Harry, drawing him into a warm embrace. Harry purred and pushed closer to him, nuzzling his head in Draco's neck. He nudging his nose against the heated skin and breathed in Draco's wonderful scent. The scent of his dominant. It spoke of protection and warmth and safety, and Harry couldn't have loved it more.

Draco chuckled warmly and picked Harry up, carrying him over to the abandoned chair then pulling Harry onto his lap.

"I'm not very happy about you leaving, little one," he murmured after a few minutes of cuddling.

Harry pouted and nestled his body closer to Draco. "I had to, Draco. It was for the tournament."

Draco sighed and pressed his forehead against Harry's then lightly kissed him. "I still do not like it," he rumbled.

Harry hummed and pressed his lips back to Draco's for a hungrier kiss. Not being near Draco for awhile had an odd effect on his emotions. After a few more seconds he pulled away and smiled impishly, so maybe being away affected his hormones as well...

Draco snorted in amusement and kissed the tip of Harry's nose before drawing away slightly and moving Harry until the Gryffindor was resting against his chest and facing forward again. "While you were gone, an owl came for you," he informed Harry and he drew a folded up parchment from the pile on the table.

"Mmhn?" Harry took the offered letter and quickly opened it, finding it was from his Godfather and Remus. He groaned and pressed into Draco, his ears twitching in annoyance. He really didn't want to read this letter, especially after today's tiring events.

Out of all the people they'd told about their mating, Harry's surrogate guardians had the worst reaction. It wasn't that they weren't happy for him, on the contrary. They were ecstatic that Harry had come into an inheritance. It was Draco they had the problem with.

 _"Draco, you know we're going to have to tell Remus and Sirius, right?" Harry looked up from his bed and stared at Draco, who was helping him clean off his desk. Or rather, Draco was cleaning, and Harry was watching and occasionally adding input._

 _"Perhaps we should send them a letter," Draco straightened his back and walked over to the bed, quickly sitting down then pulling Harry on his lap._

 _"Draco! You can't tell them this over a letter," Harry scolded. "They'd be even more furious."_

 _Draco snorted in amusement and pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "You're suggesting we tell them in person?" he asked skeptically._

 _"Yup!" Harry chirped then rose off the bed and tugged Draco up as well. "Come on, I'll send a letter and ask if I can meet them."_

 _"You're what!" Sirius choked on his glass of firewhiskey and stared at Harry._

 _"That's wonderful, always did wonder why James didn't inherit it as well, though." Remus mused, mindlessly reaching out and patting the still choking Sirius on the back._

 _Harry shrugged and grinned at them both. "Do you know what I am?"_

 _"Judging by the fluffy kitten ears atop your head, I'm going to assume you're a Neko," Sirius said dryly, then his expression filtered into a grin. "Congrats kiddo, I'm happy for you."_

 _"Good!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Because I have something else to tell you. Draco, could you come out please?"_

 _Remus and Sirius exchanged looks full of dread before returning their attention to Harry. "Wh-"_

 _Draco stepped out and put his arm around Harry's waist. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black" he said smoothly. "And it's a...pleasure to see you again Professor Lupin."_

 _It only took a second for the information to sink in. "Your mate!" Sirius and Remus both shouted incredulously. "You can't be serious…"_

 _Sirius opened his mouth but quickly thought better of it. "Your mate is...Draco Malfoy," he said weakly._

 _"His Dominant mate," Draco corrected, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Who will soon become Harry's bonded."_

 _Silence, then..."BONDED!"_

Suffice to say, Harry was in no way eager to read what they had to say. Sometimes Harry wondered if they had been extremely inventive that day, or if they had just been storing up torture methods, but whichever it was, even Draco had looked surprised at their level of creativity in their threats to him.

Draco seemed to sense his thoughts. "I suggest you open it sooner than later, love," he chuckled and tightened his arms around Harry's waist. "Have faith in the knowledge that this letter was meant for you, and therefore contains no threats. They love you. It's me they don't like."

Harry pouted and twisted his body so he could give Draco another kiss. "Too bad, 'cause they're just going to have to get used to you," he said stubbornly before facing forward once more.

Draco smirked and kissed the back of Harry's neck. "Indeed."

Harry let out a lengthy sigh, settling back into Draco's embrace, and began to read. And surprising, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it was strangely pleasant towards Draco.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Sirius and I have talked in length, and we have decided to give Draco a chance. We do realize he is your mate, and as such, recognize that he will not be going anywhere. It would please the both of us if you would come and visit for your Spring Break. Make sure t-_

 _Hey Kiddo!_

Harry looked up from the letter and snorted in amusement. Of course his Godfather would just take the pen.

 _Hey Kiddo! How have you been doing? Malfoy hasn't hurt you, has he? Anyways, Remus is right. We would both love for you...and Malfoy to come visit us for Spring Break. I only saw you once this summer, and I can't wait to see you again. It'll be interesting to see if your Neko inheritance made you grow a tail or something._

Harry huffed in indignation. He did _not_ have a tail!

 _As far as I can remember, your grandfather didn't have one, but you never know. He did, however, have matching ears like yours. If he could see you know I'm sure he would be so proud, as would your father. Well, Remus says we we have to go now, so I'll write you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Sirius and Remus._

Draco took one look at Harry's beaming face then pulled the letter out of his slack hands. He quickly read through it and raised a delicate eyebrow. "I suppose we now have plans for Spring Break," he said blandly. He was unable to hold back his smile, however, when Harry turned to straddle him and threw his arms around his neck.

"You should look happier," he scolded, a brilliant smile still planted firmly on his face. "At the very least, Remus seems to have accepted you. Even Sirius was being friendly towards the idea of us."

Draco hummed in reply and grabbed Harry's chin gently before lowering his lips till they were barely grazing Harry's. "Good…" he whispered, his breath tickling Harry's lips.

Harry whined and tried to make their lips meet but Draco merely smirked and pulled away. "Draco!"

"Are you going to be good?" Draco asked, his gray eyes twinkling mischievously. Harry pouted and nodded, looking impatiently towards the blond.

Draco chuckled and bent forwards once again, his eyes silently warning Harry not to move. Harry huffed and flicked his ears impatiently. Another soft whine broke from his throat, but before he could complain again, Draco's lips pressed firmly against his.

Harry let out a soft whimper at the needed contact and more than willingly opened is mouth, allowing Draco's tongue to peak forward. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and melted into his embrace.

Draco pulled away a few seconds later and smiled down at Harry. "I love you, my little mate."

Harry purred and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Love you too," he smiled sleepily then settled into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet yawn. The heat of the fire was washing over him in pleasant waves, and Draco's soothing scent was surrounding him like a cloud. He didn't stand a chance. In a matter of minutes Harry was soft asleep against Draco's chest.

Draco chuckled and affectionately rubbed the fluffy ears. Harry was simply adorable, adorable and all his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ** _The Triwizard Tournament:_**

By: Rita Skeeter

 _ **Hogwarts had found itself to be the host of this years Triwizard Tournament! This tournament join the three magical schools in Europe and faces them off in three demanding challenges, each one more difficult than the last. Traditionally, three students are entered, however, we have an interesting twist this year. Harry Potter, one of the top students as well as our savior, has also entered himself in the contest.**_

Harry spluttered indignantly and glared furiously at the paper. He did _not_ enter himself! Trying to quell his anger, he continued reading, hoping that it got better. It didn't.

 _ **That isn't the only surprise this year though. It's apparent that Harry has also grown into an inheritance, and quite an attractive one at that. It seems our youngest Champion has a few more tricks up his sleeve, and he'll have to use them too.**_

Harry scanned down and bit off several curses. How dare she! The article went on for several more pages, making a complete mockery of him. One page was dedicated to an entire picture of his face, leaving only enough room for the caption, which loudly proclaimed, " _Harry Potter looks to the camera, proudly showing off his new ears._ "

He growled and slammed the paper on the table, folding his ear sideways in anger and annoyance. Everyone at the Gryffindor table flinched away from his furious glare.

"At least it was all good stuff about you, right?" Ron tried valiantly to cheer Harry up. "I mean, think about it, mate. She could've twisted it horribly."

Harry didn't bother to respond. Instead he stood from his seat and walked towards the exit, ignoring everyone's stares. It was only when both Cedric and Viktor rose to see him out did he snap. "I swear to Merlin, if you two don't leave me be I'll go find Draco right now and let him deal with you!"

Viktor didn't even flinch. "Then I vill deal with him," he shrugged, his gaze not faltering, even when Harry increased the potency of his glare.

Harry shifted and turned to Cedric, his glare lessening slightly. As much as he was irksome, Cedric was also nice, and Harry did feel a little guilty about shouting at him. "Let me guess, your views are the same?" Harry's voice was more resigned than angry, but Cedric still appeared hesitant.

"I like you, Harry, and I won't give up. I…" Cedric shifted then ran a hand through his honey-colored hair. He finally looked up with a gaze of determination. "What kind of man would I be if I couldn't even fight for the boy I may love, eh?"

Harry blinked once, twice, then he let out a long-suffering sigh. He should tell Draco, right? For one thing, Draco would be absolutely furious when he found out that Harry hadn't told him, but wasn't that the reason Harry wasn't telling him in the first place. So he may not like Viktor or Cedric, but did he really want them to have to deal with Draco's wrath? _No_ , Harry made up his mind. He wouldn't tell Draco, not yet at least, and hopefully not ever. He would wait until the other two champions actually did something. After all, other than a few words exchanged in greeting and that one talk at lunch, the two had left him relatively alone.

Viktor cleared his throat and nodded to Cedric before bowing his head to Harry. "I must go now, classes vill begin soon." Viktor straightened his shoulders and turned to leave.

Cedric offered Harry a grin and reached down to take his hand. "May I escort you to your class?"

Harry let out a nervous laugh and pulled his hand from Cedric's grip. "Look Cedric, you're nice and all, but I don't like you. I don't like Viktor. I like Draco, Draco Malfoy," he stressed. Screw his previous thought process. He really didn't know how long he could continue this.

"I know," Cedric smiled softly and retook his hand. "That still doesn't mean I'm going to give up. People can change their mind Harry."

Harry's eye twitched and he took back his hand then backed from Cedric. "I-I'll see you later," he mumbled. "Unfortunately," he added once he was out of hearing range.

He was halfway to Transfiguration when he finally saw Draco. "And where were you this morning?" Harry huffed, stopping mid-stride to glare at Draco. "You said you would be right down, and you weren't."

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I know, love. I'm sorry, but I was interrupted from joining you by my father. He wished to discuss a plan with me."

Harry's ear instantly perked at that. "What is it about? Is it bad? Are you in trouble?" he fired off his questions quickly, leaving Draco to wait patiently with an amused expression.

"I can only answer one question at a time, little one," he chuckled. "No it's not bad. They would simply like to invite us to dinner over the weekend." Draco smirked and let go of Harry's waist then prodded him forward with a hand to his lower back. "Now, I do not wish to be late for Transfiguration."

At Draco's urging Harry continued walking. "This weekend? But Draco, the first task is next week. I mean, I have to...I have to practice or something!"

Draco's eyes darkened at the mention of the first task. "This is another reason why they insisted we visit. My father has several connections Harry tied to the Tournament. I have no doubt in my mind that he at least has an idea of what the first task will be like."

Harry bit on his bottom lip, then finally nodded. He was a bit nervous at going to their house. After all, Lucius had tried to kill him once. He knew better than to mention that to Draco, though. His mate would have a fit. "What time?"

"Five o'clock," Draco answered promptly.

The week passed all to quickly, and before he knew it, Harry was getting dressed for their dinner.

"Why so anxious, little one?" Draco murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

Harry's ears twitched slightly then he turned in Draco's embrace and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "What if they don't like me, Draco?" he whined uneasily. "What if Lucius tries to-" Harry quickly caught himself and closed his mouth.

Deciding to address the first part later, Draco focused on Harry's unfinished statement. "What if he tried to what?"

Harry whimpered lightly and nudged his nose against Draco's neck, seeking comfort. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in concern and let out a soothing growl. "Tell me, love."

"He won't...hurt me, will he?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Draco snarled loudly and tightened his arms around Harry's frame. "He wouldn't dare touch you," Draco held back another angry growl then nudged his nose firmly against Harry's neck.

Harry mewled lightly and relaxed against Draco as the dominant wizard proceeded to lick and nibble his skin. After a few more seconds of this, he finally pulled away, leaving Harry breathless and a bit confused. "What-"

"Marking my scent," Draco immediately replied, looking vaguely amused. "I figured you might need another reason to believe me, and why not give you one that I enjoyed just as much?"

Harry blushed and and poked Draco's arm. "Hey!" he pouted. "You can't just do that," Harry accused.

Draco smirked and shrugged. "I may do what I please," he said superiorly.

Harry snorted and threw Draco's shirt at his head. "Just get dressed already," he grumbled, pulling on his own shirt.

Draco's smirk widened and he pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. "You're right. It's best we hurried. After all, I wouldn't want my scent to fade before we even get there."

Harry rolled his eyes and looped a belt through his pants. "You-Wait, Draco!"

"Yes, Darling?" Draco drawled, lips twitching in the effort to hold back his chuckles.

"Before your scent fades!" Harry pouted indignantly. "You mean I smell like you?"

"Harry, you've smelled like me for several weeks," Draco explained patiently. "I just...increased the potency."

Harry blinked and turned back around, a blush igniting his entire face. Merlin, how mortifying. The entire school could smell Draco on him, and no one had ever told him.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was finished getting dressed and brushing his teeth. "Draco, we're going to be late," he rolled his eyes as he looked in the bathroom and saw Draco staring at the mirror.

Draco glanced away and raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction. "I am never late." Regardless of his words, Draco stepped away from the mirror and returned to their room. "Ready?"

Harry rolled his eyes for a second time and nodded. "Yes Draco," he answered.

"Good," Draco replied, pressing a quick kiss to the spot in between Harry's ears. He then took Harry's hand and led him to the floo. "Hold on tightly to my hand, Harry."

Harry tightened his grip and braced himself as Draco threw in the floo powder and stepped into the flames. Draco wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist as an extra precaution and tried to resist closing his eyes as they waited for their exit.

Finally it was their turn, and Draco smoothly stepped out of the fireplace and into his parent's living room. Caught unaware by quick exit, Harry tumbled after Draco and almost fell on top of him. "Sorry Dray," Harry said innocently as he righted himself with the help of Draco's hands.

Draco snorted and held on firmly to Harry's waist until he was sure his mate was stable. "Adorable," he murmured under his breath before extracting his wand and performing a quick cleaning spell on them both. Seeing Harry's baffled expression, Draco bent down to whisper in his ear, "Our house is magical, love. The ministry can't sense from whom the magic is coming."

Before Harry could respond, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Harry tensed slightly and edged behind Draco, his eyes wary.

"Mother, Father," Draco greeted with a smile, with slowly got bigger when he noticed Harry's action. "Don't be afraid, love. Remember what we talked about," he whispered into his mates ear.

"It's good to see you, Draco. And you as well, Harry." Narcissa smiled happily as she strode forward and patted Draco on the cheek. Harry watched her carefully, and at Draco's gentle prodding, he slowly came out from behind Draco's back and gave her a tentative smile.

Draco chuckled and pet Harry's ears soothingly. "They will not hurt you, little one. I promise."

Narcissa smile dropped slightly at hearing that. "Of course we wouldn't Harry! You're Draco's mate, are you not?" she crooned gently.

Harry slowly relaxed then nodded. "Yes Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa, dear," she corrected before folding Harry in a hug.

Draco tensed slightly but allowed the contact for a few seconds before politely pulling Harry away. Lucius smirked at the actions then fluidly stepped up to the group.

"It is nice to meet you, Harry," he murmured softly. He dared not try to hug Harry, knowing that Draco wouldn't accept it. Both male Malfoys could sense Harry's fear, although he tried to hide it. Then again, Lucius hadn't really expected Harry to feel comfortable around him at all, not after his Second Year.

"You too," Harry offered Lucius a shy smile before scooting closer to Draco. Narcissa was one thing, but she hadn't actually tried kill him like Lucius had.

"Perhaps we could retreat to the kitchen?" Narcissa suggested, leading the way after Draco nodded.

Lucius and Narcissa sat on one side with Harry and Draco on the other. Conscious of Harry's nervousness, Draco sat him across from Narcissa and took the seat facing Lucius. Harry nodded at him in thanks and offered Narcissa another smile.

After the four were comfortably settled in, two house-elves appeared an quickly began setting food on the table. Draco took a plate and began filling it with food for Harry, placing it in front of him and then pouting a glass of water to accompany it. "Thank you," Harry looked up at Draco who quickly returned the smile.

"Of course love," he smirked then filled his own place, noticing that Narcissa and Lucius were already served.

"So Harry," Narcissa cleared her throat and looked up at Harry. "How are things with Draco? He is treating you properly?" Narcissa sent a glare to Draco to reinforce her words. "Merlin knows I've raised him to do so."

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yes Mr-Narcissa. He's very nice."

Draco smiled smugly and rested his hand on Harry's thigh below the table. "I'm glad you think so darling," he murmured, observing how Harry's blushed deepened and the furry ears twitched.

The movement quickly drew Narcissa's and Lucius's attention, and neither could help the smiles that immediately broke out.

"Oh, you're simply adorable Harry!" Narcissa nearly squealed.

Harry pouted and reached up to cup his ears. Draco chuckled and nudged Harry's cheek with his nose. "No use trying to deny it, love."

Lucius chuckled and sipped delicately at his wine. "Indeed," he drawled, much like Draco. "I can see why you're so protective of him. Which brings us to our next topic."

An immediate frown crossed Draco's face and he nodded. "Have you any idea what the first task is?"

Harry's ears twitched to Lucius and he tilted his head, listening carefully.

Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand and shared a look with her husband. "We have gathered a series of information that leads us to believe that…" Narcissa faltered and Lucius gave her hand a squeeze and continued for her.

"Dragons. The first task is dragons."

A heavy silence followed his words, but Draco was the first the break it. "What!" he hissed dangerously, his gray eyes shining murderously. Harry gaped wordlessly. Dragons? How in Merlin's name was he supposed to defeat a dragon?

"Last week our ministry brought over four female dragons, each nesting a grouping of eggs." Lucius explained warily. "We have also had several dragon tamers flown in from various reserves."

"Are you telling me that Harry must fight a dragon?" Draco clenched his hands into fists and snarled lowly. He then took a calming breath and soothingly rubbed his fingers over Harry's ear. His mate's distress was more important than his own, and right now, Harry was extremely tense.

"I will do everything in my power to help you Harry, rest assured." Draco let out a rumbling growl to sooth Harry then he wrapped his arm around his waist.

Lucius cleared his throat to gather the couple's attention again. "We don't believe he will have to fight the Dragon. The Magical Creature Department would throw a fit, and something like that would not have been able to cover it up. No, we believe it has something to do with getting the eggs."

Draco arched an eyebrow and Narcissa quickly elaborated. "Four nesting mothers were ordered, purposefully. Why not just order males, or females without a grouping of eggs?"

Harry let out a half-groan, half-whimper. "Draco, how am I supposed to get an egg from a mother dragon?"

Lucius and Narcissa once again exchanged looks. "We may have a solution to that," Narcissa gave Harry a motherly look and reached across the table to pat his hand comfortingly.

Harry returned the smile to the best of his ability. "What?" both he and Draco said at the same time.

"The rules dictate that he cannot bring anything into the arena. They say nothing about summoning items in to help him." Lucius's lips curled upwards in a smirk. "Now, we are right, and the object is to obtain an egg, you will have to get past the dragon."

Harry nodded and listened intently, not even reacting when Draco reached up and grabbed the back of his neck in a comforting hold. "So I need to summon something that will distract her?"

Narcissa smiled knowingly and gave Harry a wink. "I know the perfect thing. I've heard from Draco that you're an excellent quidditch player, isn't that right Dragon?" Narcissa turned to raise and eyebrow at Draco who blushed an nodded shamefully.

Harry seemed bemused by the exchange but didn't ask about it. "But how's quidditch supposed to help me?" Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion.

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa all smirked at the boy's perplexity. "You can fly well, can you not love?"

"Yes?" Harry turned to Draco with a frustrated expression. "What are you getting at?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pressed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead. "Silly Gryffindors," he muttered. "Harry, you summon your broom and fly to the eggs. It will allow you to take a more direct path, as well as allow you to avoid all the obstacles that they'll surely place around the area. Now, once we return I will teach you the spell. It has not escaped my attention that you had a bit of trouble with that spell on Monday."

Harry's eyebrows rose in realization. "That's perfect!" he grinned at Lucius and Narcissa. "Thank you."

Draco pouted. "Do I not get a thank you? I'm the one who actually told you of the plan!"

Harry blushed and squirmed lightly, noticing the hand on the back of his neck as he did so. "Thank you, Draco," he sent a smile towards the blond then hunched up his shoulders and looked pleadingly at Draco.

Draco snorted and tightened the grip, grinning when Harry relaxed again. "Stubborn little submissive, you didn't even notice when I placed it there," Draco shook his head and his grin only widened at Harry let out a kitten-like whine.

"Draco, please," he whimpered again. He didn't like Draco holding him like that around other people. It made him feel vulnerable and sensitive. It was fine when they were alone, but right now they weren't.

Draco frowned slightly in concern and let his hand fall, instead placing in on Harry's stomach. 'We'll talk when we get back to our quarters," he promised.

Hearing that, Lucius and Narcissa nodded. With a quick snap of the fingers, the same house elf as before appeared and began to clean up the dishes.

Draco rose then helped Harry out of his chair as well. Lucius and Narcissa followed them out into the living room and said their goodbyes, Narcissa giving Harry two hugs before she allowed them to step into the floo.

Harry collapsed on the bed once they got back to their rooms. "Draco…" he whined and the Slytherin nodded and sat down against the headboard, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"I know, little one," he murmured tiredly. "Tomorrow we will start practicing the summoning spell, as well as any shield charm we can find. For now, however, we need to discuss why you were so anxious while I had my hand on your neck."

Harry blushed brightly and squirmed further in Draco's embrace. "I don't like you doing that when we're with other people," he nearly whispered.

"Does it embarrass you?" Draco frowned in confusion. That surely couldn't be the case. After all, Harry had allowed all his other affectionate touches.

"I-when you do that it makes me feel vulnerable. I can't move my head or defend myself as well. I don't like that feeling when I'm around other people," Harry mumbled, twisting his hands nervously in his lap.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry love," Draco sighed and tightened his arms around Harry's frame, nudging his nose against Harry's neck. "I didn't realize how that would affect you. I promise not to do it while in the company of others, alright?"

Harry twisted his neck and offered Draco a smile. "Alright," he agreed. He cuddled happily into Draco's chest and rested his head in his shoulder.

Draco chuckled and softly pet Harry's ears. "Come love, lets go to bed." He scooted Harry off his lap the stood up as well.

Harry pouted at being removed from his comfortable spot and trudged after Draco to the dresser. He lethargically pulled out a pair of pajamas and carelessly dressed himself, putting a foot through the wrong hole twice before finally realizing his mistake.

Finally he made it back to the bed, where Draco was already waiting with an amused smile planted firmly on his face. Draco pulled back the covers so Harry could climb underneath them then settled down next to him.

Harry scratched his ears then half-hazardly draped himself over Draco's body. " 'm tired Dray," he slurred sleepily, nuzzling his head into Draco's chest.

"Then go to sleep, love," Draco chuckled adoringly. He laid his head against the fluffy pillows and wrapped his arms securely around Harry's frame, relaxing as the scent of Harry wrapped around him. It had to be his favorite thing in the world. A mix of spice, grass, fresh air, and of Draco himself, a thought which pleased him greatly.

"Tomorrow we'll work, but right now, you're completely mine," Draco whispered lovingly as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You just need to concentrate Harry," Draco put his wand down on the table and took a few steps forward, standing directly across from Harry.

"I am!" Harry growled frustrated, crossing his arms and pouting. "I just can't do it, Draco."

Draco frowned and lightly flicked Harry's ear with a finger. "Listen to my instructions, love. Follow my movements. Listen to me," he stressed. Seeing Harry settle down slightly, he nodded. "Good. Now I want you to close your eyes, and hold out your wand."

Harry tilted his head, obviously confused. "Why," his ears flickered from side to side, the movement mirroring his turbulent thoughts.

"Did I not just tell you to listen to me," Draco shook his head in exasperation and pressed a kiss to the tip of Harry's nose. "Trust me Harry. Close your eyes, and extend your arm."

Harry looked at Draco doubtfully but followed his instructions. His nose scrunched up when he felt Draco lay his palm atop his own, but he didn't react. He even held still when a suspicious tingling assaulted his fingers, making his arm feel strangely light. "Draco, wh-"

"There, now try the spell," Draco instructed, pulling away from Harry to stand few feet away. "Summon a quill, something light to start with."

Harry opened his eyes to stare at Draco with an incredulous expression. "I've already tried that."

Draco scowled and muttered something under his breath, "For Merlin's sake, Harry. Try it again," he said impatiently. If there was anyone who managed to test his patients to the extreme, it was Harry. Lucky for the stubborn Gryffindor, Draco didn't usually mind - excluding the present circumstances, of course.

"Accio quill!" Harry commanded dully, his expression doubtful. It didn't work before, or the time before that, or the time bef-

 _Swoosh!_

Dumbfounded, Harry could only stare at the quill resting calmly in his palm. "Huh?"

Draco snorted and softly pet Harry's ears. "There. That sensation in your arm, that was my magic. Focus on that strand of power, and you are able to access my magic and use it to fuel your magic. Now, during the first task this will take more effort. I will be unable to give my magic to you. You must take it yourself."

"Huh?" Harry repeated, his expression slowly growing more and more confused. "Wait, so I can access your magic?"

"Yes," Draco nodded with a fond smile. His mate's cluelessness was amusing, albite slightly frustrating. "Before you go into the arena, concentrate on me. I know you can feel my presence in your mind, but you must follow that link further until you can feel my magic."

"But I can hardly even feel the link," Harry pointed out with a huff. "You know that I won't be able to access your mind until after we complete the final bond."

Draco palmed his forehead then linked his hand through Harry's. "You may not be able to access my mind, however, you can delve into the link and feel me. That is all you need. Once you have done so, I will direct my magic towards you." He bent forward and kissed Harry firmly before nudging his nose into his neck. "And as far as the bond goes, we shall complete that soon my love," Draco smirked roguishly and kissed Harry's neck before pulling away completely.

Harry blushed brightly at Draco's suggestive comment and crossed his arms. "So that's all there is to it? I just concentrate on the link and you'll direct magic to me?"

"That is correct," Draco nodded. "Now, shall we practice focusing on the link?"

Harry smiled brightly and nodded, new hope filling his stomach. The idea that Draco would be helping him was more reassuring than any soft words of comfort could ever hope to be. Draco was with him, he wouldn't let him get hurt, and furthermore, Draco's magic would be with Harry the entire time.

After thirty more minutes of practice, Draco and Harry finally retired. "You should be all set for tomorrow," Draco sighed and sat down on their couch, pulling Harry on his lap and cuddling him close.

Harry smiled lethargically and rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck. He breathed in the calming scent and pressed a kiss to the pale skin, "Mhhmn."

"And if anything...unexpected happens, you will forfeit, yes?" Draco asked archly, his arms tightening around Harry's waist. "Should you not, I will count that as risking your life. And I assure you, my love, you will not be pleased with the result."

Harry blushed lightly and nodded, burying his face back into Draco's neck. "I won't," he promised meekly, pressing his body closer to Draco's and flattening his ears.

The blond wizard smirked and smoothed over Harry's ears, loving the light purrs he received in return. "Good," he growled soothingly, bringing his lips to Harry's neck. He rested his teeth against the pale column then lightly bit down, drawing back after a few seconds to lick the red mark. He smiled adoringly at Harry's low whine when he pulled away and obligingly returned his attention to the neck.

"Now this, I think I like practicing," Harry purred as he titled his neck to give Draco easier access.

"Indeed."

/

Harry would admit it, he was nervous. More like terrified, actually. Sure, the idea seemed good in theory, and during practice it had worked, but now?

"I'm sure it will be fine," Hermione put a reassuring hand atop Harry's, all while looking anxiously at the dark figure behind Harry. The presence was forbidding, and only the bravest dare approach Harry right now. Draco was not one to be messed with, not when it came to Harry.

"Potter, the champions are to meet before the first task, now come along." Mcgonagall instructed, completely ignoring the young Malfoy altogether.

Harry directed a weak smile to his friends then obediently stood up, feeling slightly comforted when Draco moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Good luck, mate," Ron grinned reassuringly.

Harry returned the smile and nodded. Hopefully luck and Draco's help would be enough.

Professor Mcgonagall sent Draco a disapproving look but didn't protest his being there. Even she looked distraught as the soon-to-be challenge. She led the two out of the Great Hall silently, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

"Now, don't panic," she said urgently, coming to a stop before a huge tan tent, "Just focus on the task… We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand, and if all else fails, simply shoot up red sparks."

Harry nodded weakly and reached out to hold Draco's hand.

Draco's formidable expression softened and he tightened his hand around Harry's. "Remember love, my magic will be with you the entire time."

"The other champions are waiting in there," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "Now, I dare say it would be useless to tell you that you aren't allowed, Mr. Malfoy?"

The loud snarl was all the professor needed in reply. "Very well. Good luck, Harry," and with those final words, she turned and strode back to the Great Hall.

Harry swelled with trepidation and reached out to pull the curtain's blocking the entrance aside. As soon as he entered, three pairs of eyes swiveled towards him.

Draco let out a soft warning growl, his angry expression not even faltering after Harry snuggled into his side.

Cedric rubbed the back of his neck and wisely did not approach Harry, deeming it far to great a risk. With the expression Draco had on, it wouldn't surprise him if the Slytherin fully attacked him.

Viktor was not as wise as Cedric. Straightening his shoulders and putting on a firm expression, the Bulgarian stood from his seat and fluidly walked over to the couple. "Harry, I vould like to vish you good luck," he took Harry's unwilling hand in his grasp and brought it to his lips in a show of politeness.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and he repeated his growl, this one louder and more threatening.

Harry blushed brightly and yanked his hand away from Viktor. "Calm down, Draco," he soothed the taller male.

Draco's eyes didn't leave Viktor's face. "I suggest you step away Krum, less I be forced to...well force you." Draco arched his eyebrow and sneered at the other male.

Harry rolled his eyes and settled closer to Draco, nestling his head under Draco's chin. Draco returned his attention to Harry and softly pet his ears. Before the dominant had the chance to say anything, though, Bagman entered.

Fleur rolled her eyes up to the sky in exasperated relief. "Ve do not have to deal with ze testosterone in our school."

Harry snorted. She had no idea...

Bagman threw his arm's out and smiled jovially. "Good, good - everyone's here!" He walked to the front of the room and took Viktor's vacated seat. "Now, in a few minute's time I shall ask you to draw out a single figurine in this bag," With more enthusiasm that was appropriate, Bagman whipped a small burlap sack from his pocket. "Each one represents a live copy. Once the audience has assembled, each of you will enter the arena. Your task is to collect a golden egg."

Draco's arm tightened around Harry reassuringly. "I will be with you," he whispered in his ear. "I will not allow you to be harmed."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, refocusing his attention on observing everyone in the room.

Cedric was pacing the tent in a frenzy, mumbling softly under his breath. Fleur was sitting in the same spot as before, her jaw set and her chin held high, although her face was definitely leaning more towards green than white. Viktor reacted the least. He crossed his huge arms over his chest and stared expressionlessly around the tent.

Harry started when he felt Draco push lightly at his back but didn't resist the hands, allowing Draco to lead him to a chair placed in the corner. Without saying a word, Draco sat down and pulled Harry down onto his lap.

Harry flushed brightly and tried to squirm off, but vice-like arms wrapped around his waist. "No," Draco said firmly, a small growl breaking past his lips when Harry refused to settle. "You will stay, or Merlin help me, you will be forfeiting this task."

Harry scowled and tried to avoid looking up. He could just feel bizarre stares that everyone was throwing at him. He flattened his ears against his head and whined quietly, making sure no one but Draco was in hearing distance. He would die before he let anyone hear him making such embarrassing noises.

Draco let out a deep breath and relaxed slightly, rubbing Harry's ears for comfort - for both Harry and him.

Not five minutes later, hundreds of feet could be heard outside the tent. Loud chattering and laughing soon joined the footsteps, then suddenly, it was gone. The silence was almost deafening after the recent tumult of noise. Thankfully, the champions didn't have time to think upon it for much longer.

"Ladies first," Bagman grinned as he stepped inside and proudly presented the bag to Fleur Delacour.

She took a deep breath then reached inside, pulling out a tiny model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. In the center of his right wing, a bold number 2 announced her place.

Viktor was next, and he pulled out a Chinese Fireball, this one painted with a number 3.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with the number 1.

Harry closed his eyes for a brief second then stuck his hand inside and pulled out the only object left. Sitting innocently on his palm, the bright red Hungarian Horntail looked up at him and stretched his wings, revealing the 4 that Harry already knew was there..

He could feel Draco stiffening behind him. A Hungarian Horntail, one of the most dangerous dragons to exist. It was fierce, violent, and definitely not something Harry wanted to face. Judging by Draco's expression, he didn't want Harry to fight it either.

"Well, there we go!" said Bagman. "Each of these dragon represent a live one waiting outside. The number's placed on their wings dictate when you will go. The whistle will signal when you are to enter the arena. Mr. Diggory, you're up first. Now, if you don't mind Harry, could I have a quick word alone? Outside?"

"Er… yes," Harry answered unsurely.

"No," Draco interrupted, crossing his arms stubbornly. The fact that he had wanted to see Harry alone was enough to call a stop to it.

Bagman frowned, not expecting the abrupt answer. "I-" he was cut off by a sharp thrill. The whistle had blown. "Oh my, I can't be late!" Bagman cursed loudly. He nodded hurriedly at Harry then rushed out, followed by a green-looking Cedric.

Harry shifted and looked pleadingly to Draco, who immediately took the hint and drew Harry close to him. Harry smiled slightly and rested against his figure, relaxing when he smelled Draco's dominant allure.

Of course, relaxation rarely stayed- not for Harry at least. He barely had a minute to calm himself down when the crowd started yelling, cheering, gasping. It was even enough to make Viktor's stoic face crack a bit. Not much, but enough to see the of doubt cross his expression.

Then, all of the sudden, silence. Harry swallowed and shared a nervous glance with Fleur, the next contestant. In the arena, they could hear Bagman cheering, and the crowd's quiet murmuring.

"Excellent!" Bagman exclaimed over a heavy sonorous charm, making sure that the champions in the tent could clearly hear him. "And now the marks from the judges!"

There was a few minutes pause where it was obvious the scores were being shone, then "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One second passed, then another, and another, then she raised her chin and opened her eyes, quickly striding outside the tent. Harry had to admire her determination.

A second later they could hear the cheering start up again, "Oh!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Misjudged the distance! Watch out! Oh, narrowly missed a hit...so quick!"

A few minutes later, the crowd screamed loudly, their voices rising to chant Fleur's name. She must have been successful too. There was the pause again, the quiet talk, then finally the whistle signaling it was Victor's turn.

Draco's gaze darkened as Viktor glanced at Harry on his way out. "Keep your eyes to yourself," he ordered shortly.

Harry sighed and clenched Draco's hand. His nervousness seemed to making another appearance, and try as he might, he could not ignore the gasps and comments from outside the tent.

"Dangerous move!" Bagman shouted. Following his words was a blood-curling screech from Chinese Fireball.

Harry winced at the raw, angry sound. He could feel Draco's arms stiffening around his waist, but he couldn't find it in himself to try and calm his mate down. It wouldn't be effective anyways - he was lucky Draco hadn't demanded his removal yet.

"And he's got it!" Harry looked up at the booming exclamation. It was time, the whistle would blow any moment, and Harry would have to walk out this tent and face a dragon. A huge, fire breathing dragon.

As quick as he predicted, the whistle pierced the sky. The noise seemed louder now, and he couldn't hep but fold his ears over to block out the horrible noise. Surprisingly, Draco released him without any prompting, and Harry stood up.

Before Harry could even take a step, however, Draco caught him around the waist and sharply swatted him. "So you'll remember not to put yourself in unnecessary danger. If you get so much as a scratch, I want you to leave, understand? I will not permit you to continue with any degree of injury," Draco said firmly.

Harry pouted at the slight sting and nodded obligingly. "I promise." Harry gave Draco a reassuring smile then reached up to kiss him. Before Draco could properly react, Harry was already walking through a small opening in the trees.

The first thing he saw was tall stands, each filled with hundreds of cheering people. Bright flashes of color waved and danced around heads, each flag proudly presenting a name of a champion. The second thing that drew his attention was the large dragon placed across the arena.

The Horntail's eye shone furiously, her wings fanned out in a threatening manner. Her entire body was crouched over a small clutch of eggs, and his golden ticket was right in the center.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. All he had to do was focus on the link. It only took a few seconds to find where Draco's mind met his, and only one more to feel his way across the bridge. Now, it was Draco's turn.

Almost immediately, Harry could feel Draco's magic fueling his own. Along with it brought new awareness. He could distantly feel Draco's emotions. Rage, protectiveness, anxiety, fear. It took all of Harry's willpower to tear himself away. Instead, he raised his wand and directed all of Draco's magic into this one spell. The only spell he would need, if everything went according to plan.

"Accio Firebolt!"

Harry waited with bated breath, eyes straining against the sky for any sign of his beloved broom. His panic slowly grew as time passed. The dragon's roars were getting louder, the crowd began to murmur quietly, and Harry could distantly feel Draco's rising worry, as well as the insistent pushing against his walls that he identified as Draco probing his mind. The touch was alien, but Harry couldn't help but relax as he sensed the defense stance Draco had already taken. He crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed for his broom to hurry.

The Horntail was now a mere hundred feet away from him, and Draco was about to make his move. Please, Harry gripped his wand tighter and prepared to cast a spell - any spell - but before he could raise his wand, he caught sight of a black object barreling through the sky towards him. Harry let out a huge sigh of relief as he help out his hand and caught the broom, immediately jumping up on it and soaring up.

He looked to the crowd and met Draco's gaze with a wince. His mate was none too happy with him. He had cut it too close, and they both knew it. He had a brief second to smile sheepishly before an earth-shattering roar nearly deafened him.

Harry changed direction and quickly flew high above the arena. He looked down at the small grouping of eggs that the Horntail had left, and right in the center there was a gleaming gold egg.

The dragon roared again and quickly took flight, flapping her powerful wings and opening her huge maw as she prepared to light Harry on fire.

"New plan," Harry muttered anxiously to himself as he swerved to avoid the huge fireball. "Definitely need a new plan…" He risked a quick glance behind him and saw that the Horntail had circled back to coast in circles around the eggs. Harry needed a distraction.

Deciding that his best option would be to attract the dragon's attention and lure her away, he swerved sharply and shot down to the rocky floor. Her black, beady eyes followed him cautiously, patiently waiting. Knowing what else had to be done, Harry increased his speed and jerked his broom up and into the direction of the nest.

The Horntail screeched loudly and flapped her wings agitatedly, rising from her passive position to fly straight towards Harry.

"Amazing!" Bagman shouted loudly, barely heard over the crowds gasps and cheers.

Harry tightened his grip around the handle and took a deep breath. It would be risky, but it was all he had right now. He turned sharply and flew straight towards the dragon. Her eggs were a mere hundred yards away, and the only thing blocking them was a dragon. Unfortunately, said dragon also had the ability to breath flames and eat Harry.

The Horntail reared backwards and roared furiously, but Harry had planned for this. He twisted his broom upwards, barely avoiding the jet of fiery heat given off by the dragon's newest fireball. Unluckily, where fire did not succeed, physical prowess and a long, sharp tail did.

In a small, detached part of him, he could feel the sharp burning pain. The bigger part was more focused on the eggs. 20 feet, 10, 5, and...Yes!

"He's got the egg!" Bagman screamed. "Extraordinary, Harry Potter folks, the fastest champion yet!"

If Harry were paying attention, he would have seen the Dragon handlers rushing out, or his friends waving to him, or judges giving his scores. But he wasn't, and his sole attention was directed to Draco.

"Harry!" In record time, Draco had reached the bottom of the stadium and pushed through all the crowds to get to the tent. "Harry," he said more urgently, a hint of a growl in his voice that Harry promptly ignored.

"I'm fine-"

"Infirmary tent, now Harry," Draco said firmly, his eyes filled with concern and anger.

Harry grimaced lightly and shrugged his left shoulder where the spike of the tail had cut into him. All-in-all, he'd had worse. "It's f-"

"I would think carefully before you finish that sentence," Draco growled lightly against Harry's neck before carefully wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and beginning the trek to the second tent.

"You know, it's my shoulder that hurts, not my leg," Harry pointed out dryly. With the speed Draco was walking, they wouldn't get there till nightfall.

"It puts unnecessary stress on your body. Stress that I can and will alleviate. Less you wish for me to pick you up right now and carry you there, we're walking at this pace," Draco answered in the same unyielding tone. His submissive was hurt, and yet he was still arguing! If Draco hadn't been so concerned right now, he might have even laughed. Stubborn was no small relative term when it came to Gryffindors.

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. Loath as he was to admit it, the pain in his shoulder was getting worse, and Madame Pomfrey was the only one qualified to help him with his injury.

Immediately upon seeing Harry, Madam Pomfrey rushed out and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. She reached out to pull Harry inside, but a warning growl from Draco made her reevaluate the situation.

Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's shoulder from a distance, not even turning around to talk. "He needs treatment, and you are unable to give him such. I am not asking you to leave the tent, but I must touch Mr. Potter," she warned Draco through pursed lips. If there was anything she hated, it was people getting in the way of healing one of her patients.

Draco evaluated Pomfrey for a few seconds before nodding briefly. "Any touch that I deem unnecessary…"

Ignoring the blond's threat, the healer immediately got to work. With careful hands, she picked up Harry's injured arm and assessed the damage. "It's a deep cut, Mr. Potter, but with the right care it should heal up nicely in a few days. I will give Mr. Malfoy a list of potions that you are to take daily until I approve."

At Harry's reluctant nod, she moved from his side to fetch a small jar of cream and a small cloth. "Hold still, this may sting," she warned while rubbing some cream onto the towel. Harry tensed but didn't have any time to react before she pressed the cloth into his arm.

He flinched away and instinctively reached for Draco. The Slytherin was by his side in an instant. He growled warningly at the matron and blocked her off, taking the towel in his hand and softly dabbing at Harry's wound until the edges started to look a bit less pink.

"Why I nev-" Madame Pomfrey indignant reply was cut of by Harry trying to sit up.

"I feel better know, honestly!" Harry defended as Draco and Pomfrey leaned over him and tried to force him back down. "My arm doesn't even sting!"

"Something else is going to be stinging if you don't lie down right now," Draco frowned firmly and raised a single eyebrow.

Harry blushed brightly but allowed the hands to guide him back into a lying position. "I can't believe you!" he hissed at Draco while Pomfrey looked on amused.

Draco shrugged and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "It was the only thing that could calm you down, so I said it. Not that it wasn't true of course," he mused, a smile twitching at his lips when he saw Harry's affronted expression.

"Harry, the champion are all meeting in the first tent, if you would?" Bagman beamed happily as he walked in.

Draco's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. How dare that man show his face, how dare he! Allowing his mate to participate in such a dangerous game.

Sensing Draco's darkening mood, Harry nodded quickly to Bagman. "I'll be there in just a moment," he said politely.

Once Bagman had left and Madame Pomfrey had busied herself writing down all the potions Harry had to take, Draco turned to Harry. "No. No, I will not allow it. You were hurt, Harry. Can you not understand that this is too dangerous for you?"

"It was unlucky, I wasn't paying attention to its tail," Harry argued. "Please Draco, then we can go back up to our rooms," he widened his eyes and looked at Draco pleadingly.

Draco faltered then mentally cursed his inability to deny Harry when he looked at him like that. "You have ten minutes, then we are going back to our rooms, and you and I will be having a discussion about you're little stunt."

Harry pouted but nodded obligingly. Draco chuckled and pressed a warm kiss to Harry's lips. He only stopped and puled away when Pomfrey cleared her throat behind them. "Your list," she said dryly.

Draco read over all the potions then nodded. "I will make sure he takes them every day," he said seriously before grabbing Harry's waist and helping him up and out the doors.

Once they reached the tent, Draco was reluctant to walk inside. "I don't like this, Harry."

"Well there's a lot of things you do that I don't like, so call us even," Harry smiled angelically then pecked Draco on the cheek. "Now come on."

Draco snorted but allowed Harry to tug him through the entrance. "The only thing you don't like are spankings, and I guarantee this tournament is magnet for them."

Harry jerked to a stop and turned to glare at Draco. "Thats not true, its not a magnet for that," he pouted again.

"Really?" Draco snorted amused. "Only the first task and you've already earned one."

Harry narrowed his eyes but before he could reply, Draco was already inside the tent and pulling him to a chair. "We'll talk about this later," he promised just as Bagman entered the room.

"Great job everyone!" he smiled cheerily. "Now, you're next task will take place on February the twenty-fourth, but that doesn't mean you get all that time off! The golden eggs that you obtained will tell you all you need to know about your second task, but you've got to figure out how to open them first," Bagman winked at them and nodded smugly, as if he'd designed them himself. "I'll leave with that, good day!"

All the champion's exchanged looks, the one by one the rose and walked out of the tent. Once they had all left, Draco stood himself and Harry up. "We need to go back to our room now, Harry," Draco said roughly.

"Why 'need'?"

Draco looked up and Harry saw that the gray eyes had darkened protectively. "Because you have been injured, and I have been unable to properly look you over and calm us both down. So I suggest you not protest too much, less you wish to be in an accidental state of perpetual calmness until I regain control of my instincts."

Harry narrowed his eyes doubtfully. "You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't have a choice. If you aren't settling down, then I'll turn on my dominant allure. It's not a choice Harry, its a circumstance. Sometimes I can turn it on or off, and sometimes you decide for me," Draco shrugged with a wry smile and kiss the tip of Harry's ear. "If you settle down properly and allow me to hold you, then I'll have no need of it."

"Huh," Harry said dumbfounded. "I didn't know that."

"I know," Draco smiled slightly and started to lead Harry up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, first off I wanna say thanks for the love. I'm glad you love this story. And I hope you continue to like it. Oh, and please check out some of my other drarry stories. I think you may like them just as much. Anyway, I wanna thank each one of you for the love. You rock. Okay. Onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Draco took the egg from Harry's hands and chuckled lightly when Harry stumbled from the sudden shift in weight. "Allow me," he murmured as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Obviously your body is too fatigued to handle such weight."

Harry spluttered in protest. "I am not! I am perfectly capable of-"

"Being quiet and allowing me to take care of it," Draco interrupted. "Now hush, or I'll pick you up instead," Draco's voice sounded more like a growl than anything else, but Harry ignored the warning.

"But-"

Draco cut Harry's sentence off with a firm swat. "No, Harry."

Harry whined quietly and immediately submitted to Draco's objective. Draco nuzzled Harry's cheek in approval, wrapping a firm arm around Harry's waist, and continued to lead him down the hall to their room.

"Bath first," he said decisively. Harry was much too tense, and it was putting strain on his injury, which needed to be cleaned anyways. Besides, it would give him time to talk with his submissive while he was still relaxed.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the clear demand but didn't protest, knowing it wouldn't be tolerated. When they finally arrived at their room, Draco walked straight to the bathroom to start heating the water while Harry undressed himself. At least, that's what Draco assumed he was doing. When he walked back in their room he found his assumption wrong. With a small snort of laughter, Draco walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You do have a problem with ties, don't you?"

Harry relaxed against Draco's chest and let of a derisive snort. "Do not. It's their fault! Why are these stupid things even required?" he grumbled under his breath.

Draco chuckled warmly and pressed his lips to Harry's neck. He reached around the Harry's front and quickly loosened the tie, pulling it off for him. "Do you need help taking off your other clothes?"

"Oh bugger off," Harry disgustedly threw the tie on the ground and pouted again.

"I'll bugger you," Draco smirked and his eyes sparked mischievously.

Harry spluttered indignantly then crossed his arms but Draco merely nudged his neck with his nose. "Bath," he insisted. "I need something that'll relax us both."

Harry blushed lightly but nodded and removed his shirt. It wasn't the first time Draco had seen him undressed nor would it be the last. Besides, a bath did sound wonderful, especially if Draco was in it with him.

Draco carefully followed Harry's movements to make sure he didn't need any help. After all, his shoulder was still sore. When he saw Harry start to tug down his jeans, however, he began stripping as well. Harry patiently waited for Draco to finish.

"Can I bring the egg with?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No," Draco kicked off his boxers then pulled Harry into his arms. "You won't be as much as thinking about the second task until your arm is fully healed, so I suggest you hide that egg so you won't be tempted." Seeing that Harry was about to argue, he patted Harry's bottom warningly. "I was only planning on ten, but if you continue to protest…"

Harry widened his eyes and flattened his ears at the same time. "Draco," he whined and tried to squirm out of his arms. "I promise next time I won't get hurt."

Draco sighed and lead Harry to the bathroom. "I am not giving you a spanking because you were hurt, Harry. You're being punished because you flew straight into the maw of a dragon, ignored my warnings, and tried to shrug off your injury. For Merlin's sake, Harry, you could have died today," Draco growled lowly and tried to hold back the instincts that demanded he just take Harry in his arms and never let him out. Harry didn't know how lucky he was that he had a dominant with strong willpower; most submissives would have already been asleep or cuddling with their mates by now.

Harry pouted and looked away from Draco's protective gaze. He could understand his mate's reasoning, though it didn't make him like it any more. For Merlin's sake, he was too old for a spanking!

Correctly guessing Harry's thought process, Draco prodded Harry into the bath. "No matter how old you are, you'll always be my submissive," he smiled softly and pet Harry's ears before stepping in the water as well.

The minute Harry stepped in the water, he could feel his muscles start to unknot themselves. Harry purred contentedly and let Draco pull him into his arms, choosing to ignore Draco's last statement. The warm water felt heavenly and Draco's arms around him were comforting and protective. "Draco," he purred as he settled comfortable on Draco's lap, not minding their state of undress.

Draco chuckled and nestled Harry's body closer to his own. "Are you sufficiently calm now?" he murmured protectively as he brushed through Harry's wet hair.

Harry blushed and tried not to squirm. "Yes, but that still doesn't mean that I want one," he looked up at Draco with a pleading expression.

Draco snorted and kissed the pout off Harry's lips. "If you wanted one, then it wouldn't be an effective punishment, now would it?" he reached down to pour some shampoo into his hands then lightly massaged it into Harry's hair. "Besides, we both know your bum barely stings afterwards."

"It stings enough!" Harry protested, but he couldn't help his kitten-like mew when Draco started to rinse out his hair.

Draco chuckled and affectionately nosed him. "Would you like me to wash your body also?"

Harry tilted his head at the question then hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to Draco. "Still don't like it, though," he warned before Draco could get the wrong idea.

"I know, darling," Draco picked up his favorite soap before pouring it onto a cloth and lowering it to Harry's shoulder, kissing the skin briefly before beginning to gently wash it around the long cut. Harry purred at the attention he was receiving and stretched his body out like a cat as the smiling Slytherin carefully moved down his body.

Draco snorted at Harry's submissive behavior. "Of course you'd be calm now. Before I had to threaten you with all sorts of things before you finally settled, and now it turns out all I have to do is put you in warm water."

Harry blearily opened his eyes and huffed at Draco. "Warm water can't talk," he pointed out, though he couldn't stop his lips from twitching upwards into a smile, mirroring the one on Draco's face.

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't try to hold back his chuckle. If Harry was joking and smiling, then he wasn't too concerned about his upcoming spanking. It was something that Draco always worried about; he didn't want his submissive to fear the punishment, or him indirectly. It was meant to put Harry in a submissive position, nothing less and nothing more. Pain was not the purpose, nor was it a desired effect. There was a reason he put the limit at 15; it was enough to sting but not enough for Harry to feel sore.

Draco shook his head of those thoughts then lightly stroked Harry's stomach. "The water's getting cold, my love."

Harry let out a heavy sigh but obediently rose from the bath and wrapped a fluffy towel around himself. Draco did the same a moment later then cast a quick drying spell on the both of them, as well as clothing himself in a simple black robe. Seeing Harry's questioning glance, he raised an eyebrow. "You'll just have to take it off in a few seconds anyways."

Harry blushed brightly at the reminder just as Draco took a seat on the only chair in their bathroom. Harry could guess easily enough what that meant. "Draco, I promise I won't do it again. I swear I won't even protest this entire week when you go crazy." Harry stared up at Draco with wide, innocent eyes.

Draco had to pause at that one. "I do not go crazy," he defended before shaking his head. "Stop distracting me," he scolded lightly. "No amount of pleading is going to get you out of this."

Harry shifted from foot to foot as Draco looked at him expectantly. "Harry, come here," Draco's voice was firm, holding a slight twinge of a growl in it.

Harry chewed on his lip silently before taking a few steps forward and stopping with a dream-filled sigh in front of Draco. The Slytherin gently took Harry's wrist then pulled him over his lap, allowing Harry to squirm to get more comfortable. To ensure that he couldn't move around too much though, Draco brought one of his legs over Harry's and trapped it. "As I said before, love, you'll be getting 10," Draco said calmly.

Harry let out a small whine and tried to shift away, quickly finding himself unable to move. Draco patiently waited until Harry figured out the position he was in before raising his hand. "You will not put yourself in danger again, understand?" he said firmly as he swiftly brought his hand down on Harry's bum.

Harry whimpered and tried to move away from the dull tingling. "Yes, Draco."

"Good," Draco nodded before raising his hand and repeating the gesture, making sure to time his swats about 10 seconds apart. By the ninth swat, Harry had given up on his wriggling and was waiting resignedly for the last smack.

Draco didn't disappoint.

"If you ever endanger yourself like that again, I promise that it'll be fifteen instead of ten," Draco growled protectively, tightening his arm around Harry's waist before lying a particularly hard smack in the center of Harry's bum.

Harry whined quietly at the sting, but didn't try to move, not yet anyways. Draco's hand returned to his backside, resting it there on the light pink skin. "I'm not going to allow you to risk your life like that again, little one. If that means I have to spank you in the middle of the Great Hall, then so be it." With that being said, Draco released Harry and stood up after him. "Now five points to whoever can guess what the rest of their punishment is."

Harry tried to rub the slight sting out of his bum, but his hand was swatted away by Draco. "Let it be a reminder to you," was his only reply as he took a seat next to Harry then pulled him into his lap.

"Draco, wanna lay down," Harry whined softly and look pleadingly at is mate. His bum was stinging, Draco wouldn't let him rub it, and now he wasn't being cuddled like he always was after a spanking!

"I know, love," Draco murmured adoringly as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and walked him into their bedroom. "Before I let you fall asleep though, we need to discuss the rest of your punishment."

"You spanked me!" Harry pouted indignantly. "I think that's enough."

"Normally I would agree, but your arm is injured, Harry. Now, Madame Pomfrey said that it should be completely healed in two-three weeks. Until that time, you aren't to leave my sight, other than the few classes we don't have together," Draco entwined one of his hands protectively around Harry's stomach then growled against his neck. "I mean it, Harry. I don't want you somewhere where I can't easily protect you."

Too tired to argue for the moment, Harry snuggled close to Draco and closed his eyes. Draco smirked and picked Harry up, carrying him the rest of the way to the bed then lying him down. He stripped off his robe and climbed in behind Harry, smiling lovingly when Harry instantly turned around to cuddle into him. He made sure to angle Harry's arm so that it was tucked comfortable into his body, then he settled Harry closer to him.

"I love you, Harry. I know you're unhappy about your punishment, but if you would stay out of trouble then we wouldn't have to have one, hmm?"

"I'm more unhappy about the fact that I'm going to have to deal with you going insane over the next week," Harry grumbled. "At least the spanking only lasts a minute."

"I do not go crazy!" Draco huffed. "I am perfectly in my rights to be protective of my submissive, especially when he's been harmed!"

"Crazy," Harry smiled sleepily against Draco's chest then snuggled closer. "But that's okay. I still love you."

Draco paused then relaxed against his pillows and possessively curled himself around Harry's body, keeping a careful watch on his injured shoulder. "I love you, Harry."

* * *

"Draco," Harry put his hands on his hips and glared sternly at his mate. "Tell me!"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, love, but you're just going to have to wait to find out like everyone else. Now hurry up. I want to bring you to the hospital wings before dinner."

"Madame Pomfrey said my shoulder would be healed in a week, it's been a week and a half, Draco!" Harry stubbornly crossed his arms and pouted at his mate. "I'm fine, really."

"Pomfrey said it would heal in a week, not be healed. Look at your shoulder Harry, the cut is still red around the edges, and you've said it yourself that it twinges sometimes, despite the pain potions." Draco walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Please let me take you to the hospital wing. If Madame Pomfrey gives her approval, then I promise it will be the last time unless it becomes a cause for concern again."

Harry wavered. On one hand, Draco had been insufferable the past week, not even letting him eat meals or walk to classes alone. He'd even forced Harry to go to the Hospital Wing every night to get his shoulder checked over. It had driven him to the brink of insanity. "You said that I'd only be a week," he finally said.

"I said that you wouldn't be leaving my sight in a week," Draco clarified. "And that was true, as reluctant I am to allow it, you can walk to all your classes by yourself now. Hopefully you'll chose to keep me for company," Draco gave Harry a distinctively pleading look. "After all, I always walked you to classes before."

Harry snorted. "So? You also ate all your meals and spent all your time after classes with me too."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Exactly, so then why were you pouting the entire time?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Because you were forcing me to do it this time, and I wasn't pouting the entire time," Harry smiled innocently at Draco.

"You're a little prat, you know that right?" Draco asked dryly.

"I know," Harry beamed angelically up at Draco. "But you love me anyways."

"I do," Draco chuckled warmly. "But I'm serious. Hospital wing, Harry. I'm not going to take any chances with it getting infected or opening again."

"Fine," Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and squirmed closer. "But this is the last time, right?"

"Unless your injury gets worse, or doesn't heal," Draco nodded in affirmation.

"Then let's go," Harry sighed resignedly and grabbed Draco's hand, practically dragging him out the door and into the hallway. "But that means you have to tell me the news."

"I'll tell you next week, Harry. I promise," Draco offered Harry a smile and a raised hand, as if he were actually swearing.

"Not one minute late!" Harry warned.

It turned out that Harry didn't need to wait for Draco to tell him, he found out the next day after transfiguration.

"Mr. Potter, if you could stay after class for a moment!" Professor McGonagall's clear voice rang over the shuffle of everyone packing their bags and walking out.

Harry obediently rose from his chair and walked to the front of the room, noticing the shadow behind him. "That's okay, Draco. I'll catch up with you in the Great Hall," he chuckled silently and waited for Draco's reaction.

Draco huffed at the request. Harry had been doing this for the past two days, trying to get back at Draco for holding him captive for seven days. He didn't know how much longer he could last before he locked Harry back in their room. Like a princess from those old muggle books he'd overheard someone talking about. Yes, that would do nicely. Then he could march in like Harry's knight, and the stubborn little Gryffindor would stop being so...stubborn, and would allow him to treat him like a princess, then they would-

"Actually, it'd be best if Mr. Malfoy stayed as well."

"What?" Both Harry and Draco's voices rang out simultaneously, Draco's sounding smug, Harry's confused.

"The Yule Ball is a tradition that has been with the Triwizard Tournament for centuries. Traditionally, the ball is held on Christmas night, with the three, in this case four, champions leading the first dance with their chosen partners," Professor McGonagall shuffled a few papers on her desk then looked up to address them directly. "As a Champion, Harry, you must choose a date to attend the Ball with. Formal dress wear is, of course, required. The Yule Ball will start at exactly eight, but you are expected to be prepared by eight thirty, so that you and the other champions may have time to line up and get ready for the opening dance."

Harry blanched. "I don't dance, especially in front of three schools!"

"Don't worry, my love. I assure you I am fully capable of leading you." Draco smiled and couldn't help reaching out to stroke Harry's ears lovingly.

"That is why I wanted you to stay, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall cleared her throat and looked at Draco sternly. "While you may give Mr. Potter dance lessons and socialize with him during the ball, you may not be his date. Following tradition, the partner is always a girl, or in Miss. Delacour's circumstance, a boy."

Harry could've swore the room grew at least two degree's cooler. "I will not allow some wrench to touch my mate!"

"Calm down, Draco," Harry took a step closer to Draco and settled into his side. Draco's arm instantly wrapped around his waist, but Harry could still plainly see the outrage painted on Draco's face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but the ministry is reluctant to change old customs. Now you have two weeks to choose your partner and get your formal robes, Harry," Professor McGonagall pulled a sheet of parchment towards her and dismissed them with a slight nod. "Now, have a good day."

Draco was fuming as they walked out of the classroom. "Ridiculous!" he scorned. "How dare they expect me to leave you in the hands of some scarlet, promiscuous girl!"

Harry choked on his breath of air. "For Merlin's sake, Draco. I'm as displeased as you are, but its only a few hours at a Ball."

"A Ball that I should be escorting you to. It's part of the courting ritual, Harry," Draco sighed frustratedly.

"Taking me to the Yule Ball is part of the courting ritual?" Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Despite his anger, Draco's lips had to twitch at that. "Not exactly, love, but by all rights I should be able to ask my submissive to a Ball. Telling me that I can't take you is one thing, but forcing you to accept some woolly-headed mistress-"

"Mistress!" Harry spluttered. "It's a dance-"

"-and expecting me to just stand by and let her put her hand all over my submissive is completely different. Who knows what kind of immoral tricks she'll use on you to get you into bed with her! They can't be trusted," Draco shook his head definitively. "Absolutely not. How dare they-"

Harry rolled his eyes and tuned Draco out, letting his mate snarl and growl. He knew it would be futile too try and calm him down right now. He'd give it another thirty minutes before he even tried to bring up dance lessons.

Wordlessly, Harry let Draco lead him up a few flights of stairs to their bedroom. Still growling under his breath, Draco tugged Harry to the couch and pulled him on his lap. "You know, I could always ask someone older, who I know has no interest in me," Harry pointed out after a few seconds of being smothered by Draco.

"No. No older women! Who what vile plans are in their head. I bet their just waiting until they can get their hands on my little submissive...well it's not happening!" Draco swore firmly, a low growl tugging at his chest.

Harry felt his body vibrate with the force of Draco's restrained snarls and rubbed his forehead. "Younger?"

"No, not them either! I can only guess what kind of harebrained schemes they've thought up! Probably have pink diaries full of horrible stuff that they plan on using on my sweet, adorable-"

"Draco!" Harry huffed loudly.

"-little Harry! It's much too risky."

"Our age?" Harry threw his hands up exasperatedly.

"Definitely not. We just learned how to brew a love potion! Not to mention all of the dirty things that people our ago are thinking about-"

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Well I won't have it! You're far too innocent to be thrust in with people of that sort," Draco slid further into the couch and dragged Harry closer.

"...are you done yet?" Harry asked expectantly. The low, rumbling growl he received answered his question. "I need to ask someone, Draco."

Draco didn't respond immediately, but Harry could feel, more than hear, the growl deepening in Draco's throat. Alright, later then, Harry thought with a wince. Clearly his mate was in no mood to discuss his date.

Harry cuddled with Draco until he could finally feel the growls lessening, then eventually disappearing altogether. "Finally!" Harry yawned and stretched his body out. It looked like Draco was relatively calm now, judging by the small smile that was adorning his face at Harry's movements.

"So when can you start to teach me how to dance?" Harry looked expectantly towards Draco.

"Never," Draco answered immediately. "Not if it gives those women an incentive to dance even more with you. I don-"

"Draco, honey, surely you wouldn't want me to dance as the submissive partner?" Harry tried his hardest to make his face look as innocent as possible. "Letting them take control…."

"They wouldn't dare try to take my submissive! I'll destroy them and all their love potions! They're more foolish than I thought if they believe I would just let them take control with my submissive. I'm your dominant, and no one else is allowed to even think about holding you like that. They so much as think about wrapping their arms around your waist-"

"Maybe I should've waited more than thirty minutes," Harry muttered under his breath as he slumped back against Draco's chest. He'd give it say...another hour before his mate calmed down enough to let him up. Actually, make that two. Draco was nearly frothing in his mouth at the idea of someone taking charge of him.

It was a good thing he had two weeks to choose his date.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In hindsight, Harry probably should've expected it. Bookish as she may be, Hermione was an attractive girl. So when Harry found that his first choice along with all of his friends already had dates, he was understandably upset. His entire plan down the drain. What was he supposed to do now, ask someone else? Nope, no way. Not only did he cringe at the idea of taking someone to the dance, but he knew Draco would quickly revert back to the furious state he was in right after the initial telling.

And Harry couldn't blame him. Draco was still snarling at every girl Harry walked past, and that was after Harry explained to him his plan. Then again, that conversation wasn't exactly calming.

 _"Draco, calm down already!" Harry growled quietly in irritation and fought against the arms squishing him to Draco's chest._

 _"I am not going to calm down! Obviously you need something to make up with your seemingly indifferent attitude." Draco tightened his arms around Harry's waist and growled lightly against his neck. "I'd like to think that I know you well enough to tell that you're just as displeased, so why aren't you showing it? You can't hide these things from me, little one. I can sense your malcontent and anxiety."_

 _Harry paused at that and for a second Draco had the feeling that Harry was going to continue struggling. Harry surprised Draco, however, by instead snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Because I know that my friends aren't going to do anything," he mumbled into the warm skin._

 _Draco froze at that. "Your friends?"_

 _"You didn't actually think I was going to ask some stranger, did you?" Harry's affronted expression actually made Draco chuckle. "I'm almost offended at that."_

 _"You're asking one of your friends? Last night you were suggesting different age groups though." Draco trailed off with a slight frown, but thankfully no more growls._

 _Harry rolled his eyes skyward and nodded. "Yea, like Hermione or Ginny or Angela."_

 _Draco let out a breath of relief. That would explain why Harry had appeared so accepting of this, though there was still the problem of the distress Harry was still feeling. "If you're asking your friends, then why can I feel your distress?"_

 _Harry blushed lightly and didn't answer Draco's question, at least, not until he could feel his body shaking with another one of Draco's growls. "Because I still don't want to go!" he confessed quietly. "I want to go with you, not my friends."_

 _"Is it bad that I feel happy right now?"_

 _"Yes!" Harry smacked Draco on the arm and buried his head in his shoulder with a huff._

And now, Harry had to somehow find a partner in less than a week. It wasn't as easy as it looked, especially with his busy schedule. He still had to go Christmas shopping, figure out the damn egg, and find a date that Draco didn't see as a threat!

Not to mention telling him about it in the first place.

"Draco?" Harry walked into their living room and stood in front of the arm chair where Draco was sitting.

"Yes, love," Draco smiled adoringly at Harry and reached out to tug him on his lap. Harry frowned and cuddled closer to Draco, lying his head on the broad shoulder and sniffing it. "Harry, what's wrong?" Draco murmured in concern. Harry rarely smelled him like that, and only ever when something was upsetting him.

"Draco, they all have dates." Harry looked up with a firm pout and snuggled closer.

"Who all has dates?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"All of my friends!" Harry growled. "Who am I supposed to ask now?"

Draco froze. "No one," he immediately answered. "Rules or not, you aren't going with anyone who I don't trust."

"I have to go with someone, Draco." Harry ran a hand down his face and squirmed to get more comfortable.

Draco narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply in thought. "If the idea does not displease you too much, then I will assist you in choosing someone," he finally said, looking up at Harry with dark grey eyes. "They will, of course, have to prove they're trustworthy enough not to...hurt you." Draco grinned maliciously and his eyes darkened even further. "Although I'm sure I could find a good enough incentive for them to be careful around you."

Harry winced at the threatening glint in Draco's eyes. "So you'll help me?"

"I will," Draco nodded. "But we do this my way. If I don't like them, then they won't be getting near you," he reached out and pet Harry's ears reassuringly.

Harry brightened considerably. Sure, Draco's over-protective tendencies could be annoying, and yes, this next week was going to be tiring, but at least he knew that Draco would be helping him.

That was the thought that helped him get through the next day, at least. They had began their search, with the help of Harry's friends of course, but Draco had yet to agree on anyone.

"How about Hannah Abbott? She's a nice girl," Hermione suggested, looking at Draco expectantly.

"I don't like the way she looks at you," Draco scowled and glared across the Hall towards the Hufflepuff table. "Not to mention the laughs and stares she sends you when you walk past her."

"Really?" Harry frowned and followed Draco's gaze. "Are you sure you're not thinking about someone else?"

"The entire school is doing it, darling, it's impossible to mix them up when they're all guilty," Draco responded dryly. "Next person."

"I heard that Katie isn't going with anyone. Why don't you ask her?" Ron advised.

"Not a chance," Draco immediately vocalized. "She could easily overpower Harry, little submissive that he is."

"Hey!" Harry swatted at Draco's arm indignantly.

"That one girl from Slytherin, oh what's her name…" Hermione frowned thoughtfully then perked up a second later. "Melinda, she seems...sweet."

"No, her family runs apothecaries. No doubt she had all sorts of love potions that she'd use on my little mate," Draco scratched behind Harry's ears and glared petulantly around the Great Hall. "No Slytherins. I know exactly how our minds work, and I'm not going to allow you to go with someone when I can't trust their intentions."

Harry groaned and nearly banged his head on the table in front of him. "Hufflepuff? Surely you don't think they're conniving!"

Draco regarded his question seriously then shook his head. "Too weak. What if something happens and I'm not there? No Hufflepuff would be able to protect you properly, and I can't trust that I'll get there before anything serious happens."

"It's a ball, Draco, not a battle ground," Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine then, Gryffindors?"

"They're all too brazen. How do I know that one of them isn't going to get too playful?" Draco shook his head firmly.

"Ravenclaws, then," Harry supplied.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all stared at Draco as he tilted his head consideringly. "That would be...acceptable. Let's hope their house traits stay with them, and they're wise enough to know not to be overly affectionate with you."

The Trio all let out relieved breaths. "Thank Merlin, I thought we'd be here for hours!" Ron muttered.

"I will find someone acceptable," Draco decided, standing up from the table and straightening his shoulders.

"Draco," Harry said scandalized. "You can't just walk over there and start evaluating everyone."

"You agreed on doing this my way, little one," Draco reminded Harry. "So unless you're truly upset by this, I can and will do exactly that."

Harry blushed at the fact that Draco had used that endearment in front of two best friends, but thankfully neither one reacted, save a small coo from Hermione.

When he heard no more protest from Harry, Draco nodded and gave him a small smile before turning in the direction of the Ravenclaw Table.

With a small grimace, all the teachers looked down to what a mess the Great Hall was.

The Gryffindor Table was the only area untouched by the chaos, although several amused smirks and cheers could be traced back to them. Which was, not doubt, the source of the Slytherin's irritation. All the Durmstrang students glared around the hall icily, although a certain member's eyes seemed to linger furiously on Draco. Not wanting to feel inferior, the Hufflepuff table had to add their two cents in, this all being led by Cedric, of course.

Draco ignored all of this, and focused all his attention on the group of girls he was interrogating. "-any questions?"

"Do we get to pet his ears?" A first year girl squealed happily.

"No!" Draco scowled heavily. "No, none of you are allowed to touch his ears. You, girl, leave," he commanded sharply to the girl who posed the question.

All the girls looked fearfully at Draco, who snorted in reply. "..acting like bloody Hufflepuffs," he muttered. "So, which one of you thinks yourself fit to take my submissive to the Ball?"

His question was met by uneasy silence. "I...already have a date," one girl winced fearfully then edged away from the group, all the other girls murmuring in agreement. There was only one who didn't flee the scene. "...And you are?"

"Luna Lovegood," she answered breezily.

Draco raised an eyebrow and shrugged lightly. "You are acceptable, so long as you take care of him."

"Oh, of course. One can never be too careful. Nargles often come out of hiding this time of year," Luna remarked gravely.

"What is that? Something you plan on using on my Harry?" Draco snarled confusedly.

"Small creatures that fly around and make your brain go fuzzy," she said knowledgeably. "You should always be cautious of them. They especially like dark hair."

Draco narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Harry. "Thank you for warning me," he said expressionlessly. "I shall talk again with you later, concerning the ball."

"Yes," Luna nodded and turned her eyes from Draco, humming contentedly to herself as she turned her attention back to the copy of The Quibbler.

"Odd girl," Draco scoffed but immediately made his way back to Harry. He'd have to research Nargles some; no chance he was letting any of them infest themselves in Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the love, guys. I appreciate it. Please keep sending it. Also, if you can spread that love to my other drarry stories. Any Veela fans might be interested in my story Stages of Friendship, Love, and Kisses. Please check it out. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

Chapter 9

"...Nargles?" Harry asked doubtfully. "You want me to go to the Hospital wing...to check for Nargles?"

"Yes," Draco said impatiently. "I won't take any chances. They're fond of dark hair, and I don't want your mind to be the least bit foggy during the Ball. Who knows what someone could do to you in your confused state?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry kitted his eyebrows and looked over at Ron. "Do you-"

"Nope," Ron mumbled with his mouth full. "But 'mione might."

Harry looked over hopefully at his other friend, only to see her head buries in an apparently very interesting book.

"Hospital wing," Draco insisted, grabbing Harry's hand and stalking out of the Great Hall, ignoring everyone's bemused expressions. Harry tumbled after Draco, voicing his protests whenever he could. "I'm sure I would know if something was...flying around my head," Harry squinted his eyes, trying to grasp the concept then shook his head. Obviously Draco's judgement had been affected by this dance.

"Not if they're already fogging up your brain," Draco increased his pace and turned the corner, sighing in relief when the Hospital wing sprung up in front of him.

"Yes?" Madame Pomfrey said exasperatedly when she saw Draco enter with Harry in tow. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Mr. Malfoy. Potter's shoulder is healing very nicely, and it should be completely gone by the dance, at the very latest."

Draco scowled. "I'm here because it's recently come to my attention that Harry may have an infestation of Nargles," He tugged Harry to stand in front of him and stared expectantly at the matron.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am in no mood for these practical jokes. I have several sick patients to take care of!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, "Go on, out."

Draco gave her a withering glare and was about comment when Harry covered Draco's mouth with his hand and nodded. "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey!" he said cheerfully before trying to push a stiff Draco out the door.

"Draco, there's no such thing as Nargles," Harry rolled his eyes skyward. "Who told you about them anyways?"

"Girl named Luna Lovegood, I believe. She'll be your date," Draco answered.

Harry could have face-palmed. "Draco, she's known for making up strange creatures. Please tell me you don't actually believe in Nargles," Harry looked up at Draco beseechingly.

Draco narrowed his eyes at this new information. "You do not like her?"

"That's not the point. The point is that Nargles don't exist," Harry said exasperatedly.

Draco still looked doubtful but he did not press the matter. He could find more information later, but for now, Harry was getting quite impatient. "Surely you don't have something that pressing to do," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I do not have a date. Which means you have to teach me to dance." Harry folded his arms and stared at Draco. "Please?"

Draco sighed but beckoned Harry closer with a finger. "I promise I'll teach you how to dance tonight. For now, however, I still need to finish my conversation with Luna."

Harry sighed but nodded. "Yes, Draco." He needed to finish his Christmas shopping anyways, and Draco was hard to shop for.

"Good, I'll see in you thirty minutes, alright little one?" Draco murmured as he pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. "If you need anything, just send me a jolt through the link, just like I was doing to you, okay?"

"It's thirty minutes, Draco. I'm sure I'll be fine," Harry rolled his eyes but at Draco's protective gaze, he nodded. "And I'll let you know if I need anything," he pacified his dominant mate.

Draco offered Harry a small smile and pulled away. "No later than six," he warned before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Bloody, over-protective, dominant," Harry grumbled exasperatedly. "Won't even leave me alone for thirty minutes without worrying." Harry slowly made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower, prepared to sit down near the fireplace with his friends and pick out Draco's present.

Turns out, picking a present for Draco was a far more difficult ask then he imagined. Everyone in the common room could feel the hopelessness radiating off him in waves.

Angelina, Katie, and Angela shot sympathetic looks over towards Harry. "Seems our youngest Quidditch member could use some help," Katie whispered.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to do it then," Angelina smiled brightly and led the three over to Harry. As soon as he noticed them, Harry looked up with a desperate expression. "Don't worry, honey, we'll help you," Angelina cooed, "Why don't you just tell us why your struggling picking out a present for Malfoy."

Harry returned his gaze to the magazine and let out a cry of frustration. "Because I don't know what he would want, and I don't want to get him the wrong thing," Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth and glared at the paper.

The three girls exchanged glances before turning back to Harry with wicked grins. "Well, Harry. You could always get him a piece of jewelry. Perhaps an engraved silver ring?"

"Do you think he'd like that?"

"Oh trust me Harry, put the right words on it, and he won't ever take it off." Angelina replied, her eye twinkling mischievously.

"Okay...so what do I pu-"

All the same moment, all three girls bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, making a bright blush appear on Harry's face. "You want me to put that?"

"He'll love it, Harry," Katie promised. "Now come on, we'll help you order it before he gets here."

The big smile crossed Harry's face the moment he caught sight of Draco. Despite his original hesitation, he was very happy with the gift he'd gotten for his mate, and he couldn't contain his excitement at the thought of Draco opening it.

"Surely dancing lessons haven't gotten you this excited," Draco said dryly after he had given Harry a long greeting kiss and an affectionate hug. Harry's smile just widened and he shook his head. Draco raised a single eyebrow but didn't question Harry any more. Obviously his mate didn't want to tell him, or he would have already known.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they set off down the hallways, wriggling his hips until Draco's arm rested comfortably around his waist.

"Room of Requirements, I believe you've heard the name…?" Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry nod in agreement. "I realize that learning to dance is going to be difficult-"

"Hey, I'm not that clumsy!" Harry defended himself.

Draco shot him an amused glance. "While I could argue your defense, that wasn't what I was implying. I simply meant that I'm going to have to teach you to lead. Naturally, you're going to fall back on the submissive stance, and I with a dominant one, however, we'll simply have to try and work past that." Draco honestly wasn't sure which one of them would have the harder time. He knew it was going to be damn-near impossible for him to just willingly allow Harry the leading position, but he also knew that Harry was just learning how to dance, and coupling that with the fact that he had to do so in an unfamiliar, most likely discerning position…

"I can't be too hard," Harry reasoned. "I mean, leading isn't so hard, is it?" he looked up at Draco with such and innocent, questioning expression that the Slytherin couldn't help but croon.

"It's not the leading part that'll be too difficult, dear. It's the discomfort that we'll have to try and overcome," Draco responded just as they reached the hallway. With a silent command for Harry not to move, Draco quickly paced the black strip of wall three times, asking for a room where he could teach Harry to dance.

When he opened his eyes, he found a grand door right in the center of the previously bare stone. Harry's hand found Draco's and he gave the Slytherin a happy grin before tugging him inside.

Draco smirked at Harry's enthusiasm but allowed the small Gryffindor to drag him inside. "Patience, darling," he chuckled as he took his place in the center and withdrew his wand, murmuring something unintelligible before starting the old record player. Immediately, a calming slow song came on, and Harry met Draco in the center of the floor.

Draco took a deep breath and took both Harry's hand, gently guiding his mate until one small hand was wrapped around his waist and the other was one gripping his hand. Draco placed his other arm around Harry's shoulder and frowned lightly. He didn't like this position at all, and judging by Harry's small pout, he didn't either. The fact that he was a good four inches taller than Harry didn't help either.

"I know you don't like this, but bear with me," Draco whispered calmingly. Harry frowned but nodded, after all, it was only one ball then he would never have to do so again. He could handle one night, right? "Take a step forward, that's right - no, don't hesitate," Draco instructed as Harry practically stumbled over his own feet, then Draco's as well for good measure.

"How am I supposed to-"

"First off, calm down. It's not going to do either of us any good if you're so anxious, not if you want me to be able to remain in this position at least. Second, you just need to relax more. All your doing is taking a step forward then sideways," Draco couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss to Harry's temple.

Determined to succeed, Harry carefully listened to Draco's instructions. He bit his lower lip and started to step to the song. He had almost made it a full round too, when Draco let out an almost inaudible growl. Harry immediately paused at the sound and tilted his head. "Dra-"

"I'm sorry, love," Draco grimaced and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek in apology.

"Why'd you growl?" Harry stared up at Draco with a confused expression.

Draco winced sheepishly. "Nothing that should worry you, darling." Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow he reluctantly elaborated on his previous statement. "This is a very...uncomfortable position to be in. I've never - well I've never let anyone lead me before now, and it's quiet startling to be a dominant in a submissive position."

Harry blushed slightly at his explanation. "Oh, I'm sorry, Draco," he looked up apologetically. "I didn't know."

"None of that," Draco immediately scolded Harry, not wanting his submissive to get the wrong idea. "It's not your fault, I'm just being a bit difficult," Draco offered up a wry smile. "Part of my upbringing, I suppose," he said in amusement, hoping it would help Harry relax again.

Harry had to smirk at that. Narcissa had delighted in telling Harry embarrassing stories about Draco over letters. His mate, of course, had no idea about them, and Harry didn't plan on telling him anytime soon. He just knew that Draco would burn those letters as soon as he saw the contents.

"Shall we continue? You almost had it there," Draco encouraged, still feeling a bit guilty for ruining how well Harry had been doing. He hadn't even stumbled once in an entire minute!

By seven O'clock, Harry was exhausted. He and Draco had danced for an entire hour, but he finally had the hang of it. He lead Draco for an entire song, without even messing up once, and he did so on beat to the music playing. Of course, the price he had to pay was also very high. "I get to hold you all tonight and tomorrow," Draco declared once they made it back to their rooms. "I would hate for you to forget that you're the submissive."

Harry stubbornly stuck his tongue out at Draco and twirled from his outstretched arms, "Draco, you're going to ruin all my hard work!"

"I doubt that holding you will be able to erase all you've learned today, Harry. Now stop making excuses and come here," Draco's tone was colored with amusement, but his face held firm. "Surely you don't want your dominant to go insane."

Harry rolled his eyes but walked over to Draco and let his mate pull him close. "You know, for a Slytherin you can be very dramatic."

"I know," Draco smirked and affectionately nuzzled Harry's neck. "I'm also very good at giving a show."

Harry titled his head confused then blushed brightly at what Draco was implying. "You are-"

"If the words 'the best dominant ever' are about to come out of your mouth, continue. If not…" Draco trailed of and nibbled at Harry's collarbone. "I could think of many more sounds I'd rather hear come out of your mouth."

"Draco-"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Christmas day dawned bright and early, waking the castle up with sounds of joyous laughter and singing. Outside the windows the sun shined brightly, coating the fresh layer of snow and giving an effect of ethereal beauty. Of course, when one is woken up at seven in the morning, that beauty tends to diminish.

"Draco, go 'way," Harry grumbled, turning over and whining when the bed next to him was cold. "Don't want to wake up yet."

Draco snorted and sat on the edge of the bed, resting an affectionate hand on Harry's stomach and using the other to caress Harry's cheek. "It's time for breakfast, darling, and you need to take a bath still."

"Take one with me?" Harry sat up and looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco was sorely tempted to take him up on that offer, but he knew that a bath together would take twice as long, and he was on a time limit. "Next time," he promised. "Tonight." Taking a bath before the ball would help him calm his nerves at least, and it posed as the perfect opportunity to remark Harry with his scent.

Harry let out a sigh but slid out from under the covers and dropped to the ground. "What are you in such a hurry for anyway?" he grumbled quietly as he stumbled to the bathroom.

Draco smirked and settled on the desk chair. He had an entire day planned out, and he fully well-intended to make use of it. He already had a breakfast and lunch planned, then the rest of the day was to be solely spent with each other.

Thirty minutes later, Harry came out of the bathroom dripping wet with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Draco asked suspiciously.

The smile steadily grew until it could only be called a grin. "Nothing," he sang innocently. He couldn't wait to give Draco his gift. He just hoped the Slytherin liked it. "So, when can I give you your present?"

"Patience, darling," Draco chuckled. "Right now, you still need to get dressed."

Harry shot the Slytherin a disgruntled face, then walked over to the dresser, half-heartedly pulling on his school uniform. Dumbledore had made a school wide announcement that, because of the yule ball, each school was to wear their representing uniform. If you asked Harry, he was going senile.

Once he saw that Harry was dressed, Draco excitably grabbed his waist and tugged him out the door, keeping a firm hold on him as he led him down the corridor. "Err, the Great Hall's that way," Harry pointed out.

"I know, love," Draco pacified him. "We're going someplace else to eat."

Harry frowned in confusion but allowed Draco to tug him hallway after hallway until he started to recognize some of the painting they were passing. "The Room of Requirements?"

Instead of replying, Draco stopped at the corridor where the entrance was located. With three quick paces, Draco was leading Harry through the old oak door and into a room that he had prepared just for this occasion.

Harry's smile turned into one of wonder when he saw the room. Instead of a wall, one side was looking out onto the snowy grounds of Hogwarts, and the ceiling showed off the radiant sun. Sitting directly in the center of the room was a small table covered in a white tablecloth, obviously meant for two people.

"I figured you'd appreciate a nice peaceful place where we could enjoy breakfast," Draco smiled and pulled out Harry's chair, making sure he was sitting down before pushing the chair in. With a snap of his fingers two plates full of Harry's favorite breakfast dishes were situated in front of them.

Harry turned to look at Draco. "How did you-"

"I'm far more observant than you give me credit for, my little love," Draco chuckled, happy that Harry seemed to like it.

The rest of the day passed too quickly, but Harry and Draco still had one last thing to look forward to before the ball. "Bath time," Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously and he took a step forward and impatiently began to tug off Draco's robe. "And I get to give you your present," he insisted.

Draco smirked and kissed Harry's forehead, helping Harry to tug off his own robes then moving on to Harry's. "As long as I get to give you mine."

Harry smiled and allowed Draco to pick him up and carry him into bathroom. "I like it when you're excited," Draco decided with an amused smile. "You're cute, and you let me carry you."

Harry's smile turned into a pout at hearing that. "'m not cute," he said firmly.

"Yes, you are, Draco corrected with light eyes and an uncharacteristic grin.

Harry's glare was quickly cut off when Draco practically dropped him in the hot water. "Dra-"

"Hush," Draco smirked and lowered himself into the bath as well. "I want to give you my present now."

Harry's eyes widened curiously and he settled back next to Draco. "I'll be back in a minute, darling," Draco promised as he rose from the water to go fetch Harry's gift. Why he hadn't just grabbed it before, Harry didn't know. Then again, he hadn't either.

And now he'd better get his too, or else he was never going to want to leave. Harry carefully climbed out of the bath to ensure that he wouldn't slip on any of the wet tiles, then he quickly padded to the bedroom. Draco's head immediately rose when he felt Harry enter the room. "What's wrong, my love, is there something-"

"I needed to get my present too," Harry explained as he clambered over the bed and reached inside the small bedside table. He rummaged around for a few seconds then triumphantly pulled out a small box wrapped in red and gold paper.

"You hid it in the table on my side of the bed?" Draco raised a single eyebrow then shook his head in amusement. "Silly Gryffindors."

"You wouldn't have thought to look there!" Harry protested, a sly smile crossing his face as Draco paused. "See, you admit that it was a good hiding place."

Draco snorted but didn't answer Harry, instead choosing to stand up and stalk towards Harry. Harry twitched impatiently as Draco took forever to lower his head to Harry's, only to have Draco's mouth miss his lips and move to his ear. "Right now seems like a good time to open presents," he reasoned, his quiet voice tickling Harry's ears.

Harry's pout turned into an indignant frown but he didn't have time to say anything. Draco had already lifted him into his arms and was on his way to the bathroom again. Seeing Harry's disgruntled expression, Draco's lips twitched upwards into a smile. "Wouldn't want you to slip and fall," he explained slyly.

"Hmmn," Harry said doubtfully before widening his eyes and slapping Draco on the arm. "Not allowed to drop me!"

Draco's snort turned into an amused chuckle and he nodded before stepping in the bath and settling Harry onto his lap. "Perfect," he purred in happiness when he felt Harry settle comfortably between his thighs.

He picked up his set aside present and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple before handing it to him. Harry smiled slightly and wriggled in Draco's lap, turning around so he was straddling his mate instead. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw Draco catch his breath at the new position and playfully shifted, causing Draco to quickly grab onto his waist and still him with a warning growl. "Open your present, you little minx," he grumbled.

Harry grinned and carefully tore at the paper, revealing a small black velvet box. He looked curiously up at Draco who merely motioned for him to continue. Harry titled his head and stared at the box, finally flipping the lip open. There, in the center of the box, lay a small silver ring. "Dra-"

"Hush, and let me explain," Draco soothed, removing his hands from Harry's waist with a stern look that Harry couldn't help but giggle at. Of course, Harry would deny having even giggled. No, that was too girly; Harry would insist that he laughed.

"This is a promise ring," Draco said softly, taking the box from Harry's hands then the ring out of the box. "I love you, my little mate, and one day I am going to marry you. Until we complete our bond, however, this will be my promise to you." Draco took Harry's hand in his own and slid the ring on his finger with a happy rumble. "On the back there is an engraving. I wasn't quite sure if you would like it or not, but I received some….assistance from three girls saying they were your friends."

Harry tilted his head to the side then realization dawned. "They helped me too," he admitted with a small blush before holding his finger to his face and twisting the ring around until he could see three engraved words.

 _ **Forever my submissive**_

Harry blushed at the words and squirmed to get closer to Draco, not even bothered by Draco's tensing or the hands that immediately held him still. "Yours," Harry agreed happily, feeling his ears straighten and flicker at Draco.

Draco froze and slowly dragged Harry closer to his body, a low growl forming up in his throat as he cuddled Harry against him. "Mine," he promised softly, reaching forwards to press an adoring kiss to each of Harry's ears.

After a second Harry pulled away from the affectionate touches and leaned over Draco to pull his own gift from the side. "Open it." he nearly demanded, his expression lit up with amusement and excitement.

Draco chuckled and repeated Harry's actions, carefully unfolding the paper and revealing another small velvet box. He raised an eyebrow but Harry simple shook his head. Already suspecting what he might find, Draco opened the box to reveal another small ring buried in the center. "Shall I assume that we had the same three people assist us?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Now read it."

Draco carefully picked up the ring and discovered that it was just like Harry's, although this one was slightly thicker, no doubt made for the male counterpart. He slid the ring on his finger and held it up, not sure whether to smile or pull Harry closer when he read the tiny writing, so he decided he'd do both.

 _ **Forever my dominant**_

"I'm surprised they convinced you to put that," Draco murmured against Harry's lips before hearing an impatient whine. With a short chuckle Draco molded his lips against Harry's then lightly nipped his bottom lip. Harry whined into the warm mouth and obligingly allowed Draco entrance to his own.

Their kiss was interrupted by a shrill ringing and Draco nearly cursed.

"What's-"

"You need to get ready for the ball," Draco grumbled. "I put an alarm just so you wouldn't be late."

Harry sighed in disappointment but stood from the bath tub, Draco following not a second later. "You're going to come too, right?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"You believe that I would just leave my submissive there vulnerable?" Draco growled, affronted at the quiet question. "I may have chosen this Luna girl, but that doesn't mean I trust her with you. Oh no, what if one of the other students told her to do something, huh?"

Harry really should've bitten his tongue. He had to be down in the entrance to the Great Hall in less than ten minutes, and Draco had been growling and snarling for the past forty. "Draco…" Harry began cautiously. "I really have to go down to the Great Hall now."

Draco looked up and frowned, looking as if he was having an internal debate. Finally, he sighed and pulled Harry closer for one last hug. "You will take this with you?" he ordered more than requested.

"Draco-" Harry spluttered when he saw what his mate was holding. "Where'd you even-"

"I've been meaning to give you this for quite some time, but tonight is the perfect opportunity," Draco explained before holding it out to Harry and closing his submissive's hand around it. "I'll be near you the entire time, but I want you to have it just in case."

"Nargles like pepper spray," Luna commented airily as she and Harry lined up with the other three champions and their dance partners.

"Draco's been going crazy since you told him about those," Harry replied with a small pout. "He dragged me all around the castle, and even made me go with him to the library to look them up. Madame Prince kicked him out," he said knowledgeably.

Luna's expression looked almost sad at the information. "Some people don't want to see them, so they don't. Nargles don't like people who don't believe them, so they hide."

"...right," Harry nodded, but before he could say anything else, McGonagall suddenly appeared in front of the group of eight.

"Alright now, all of the other students are being led in through the entrance doors. All of you are to form and orderly line with your partners, then I shall open the door and the first song will come on," she instructed quickly.

The back of Harry's neck tingled unpleasantly and he turned around to find Viktor and Cedric staring at him.

Harry's hands clenched into fists when he saw who Viktor had brought as his date. Hermione gave Harry a small wave then turned back to Viktor, whose black eyes were still steadily watching Harry.

How dare he take Hermione just to have an excuse to get next to him? Harry fumed and turned back to Luna, managing to get a glance at Cedric as he did so. Obviously the Hufflepuff had figured Viktor's plan as well, because he was glaring at the Bulgarian with clear irritation.

"They seem to have had a bought of wrackspurts recently," Luna shook her head, making her radish earrings jingle rather festively.

Harry could only nod before McGonagall shushed them all and opened the small side door leading into the decorated Great Hall. Despite his growing nervousness, Harry couldn't help but admire the beautiful setting. Clearly, Hogwarts had gone all out in decorations this year.

A huge, towering tree stood over all the student in the left corner, all of its lush green branches decorated with colorful baubles and candy canes and strings of ribbon. The floors of the Great all looked almost crystal-like, having been magically enchanted to look like frozen ice. Garlands proudly surrounded the entire Great Hall, each one glowing brightly and seemingly alive, each one filled with dancing fairies recruited by Hagrid and Dumbledore.

Harry's observations were quickly put in the back of his mind when he heard the music begin, a soft classic melody that was beautiful and daunting at the same time.

"I'm a good dancer," Luna said suddenly, her voice loosing the breezy quality she usually had.

"Err...good," Harry replied nervously as he tentatively put his hands around her waist and felt her respond by placing her own around his neck. They twirled and danced and spun to the song and Harry could barely restrain himself from stumbling or stepping on Luna's feet. No matter how many nights Draco had helped him practice, it still felt awkward leading instead of following, and feeling Draco's watchful gaze didn't help his concentration either.

Thankfully, the song soon ended and Harry and Luna escaped the front stage with the loud clapping and cheering serving as a distraction. Upon stepping down, Harry immediately felt comforting arms dragging him into a warm embrace.

"Hello, Draco," Luna greeted with a small smile. "I see that you got rid of all the Nargles surrounding Harry."

Harry's eyes rose to Luna's and he swore he could see her smile widen for a moment before she returned her gaze to the stunned Draco.

"Of course." Draco quickly caught himself and straightened in an effort to regain his composition.

Harry shook his head and gave Luna a beaming smile from behind Draco's back. _Thank you_ , his eyes said as they danced brightly.

"May I have this dance," Draco bowed his head elegantly as he offered his hand to Harry.

"I d-"

"I'll just be over by the table's. I think I saw some Blibbering Humdingers trying to get into the punch," Luna sang as she traipsed towards the long table in the center of the room.

Harry shook his head. He and Luna might become friends after all. He turned back to Draco and smiled happily at him and took his offered hand, wrapping his other one tightly around Draco's neck and snuggling closer. He sighed happily when he felt Draco's arm retreat to his waist and tug him even closer to the strong body in front of him.

Now this was how dancing was supposed to feel like.

All too soon the song ended, and Harry was released by Draco. "Aren't you supposed to keep me prisoner and never let me leave?" Harry demanded.

Draco snorted and pressed an affectionate kiss to the base of Harry's ear. "I like this Luna girl," he decided as he took Harry's hand and walked him over to the table where Luna was sitting and sipping on a glass of red punch.

"Hello," she said simply as Harry took a seat next to her and Draco a seat across.

Thirty minutes later and Harry was nearly dying. Draco and Luna had been discussing magical creatures since their arrival, and if Draco sent him one last concerned glance, Harry was going to kill someone. If it hadn't been for Luna telling Draco that the hospital wing wouldn't help, Harry was sure he would have already been in a bed being checked over by the motherly healer. He was almost hoping that either Cedric or Viktor would confront him at this point, at least it would provide for an entertaining distraction, as well as a reason for him to leave early with Draco. Then again, he had another idea that would work just as well, and it wasn't completely made up either. His stomach had been bothering him, but he put it off thinking it was just nerves.

"Draco?" Harry waited patiently for his mate to turn to him. "My stomach hurts," he widened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Draco who immediately was at Harry's side and gently covering his stomach with a hand.

"Do you mind-" Harry sent a puppy-dog look to Luna who immediately shook her head with a secret smile, leading Harry to believe she knew exactly what Harry was doing.

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Harry tried to pry Draco's hand off his stomach. "You know, I feel almost completely better!" Harry smiled innocently.

Draco clicked his tongue in a scary resemblance to Madame Pomfrey. "We're going back to our quarters, then you're going to lie down," he said firmly.

Harry pouted when Draco lifted him onto their bed after stripping him and tucked him under the covers. It was only when his mate started walking away did Harry let out a loud whine and lower his ears.

Draco rushed back to Harry's side and laid a comforting hand back on his stomach. "I'll be back in a minute, little one, I'm simply getting another blanket in case this is a cold."

"I feel better, really," Harry insisted as Draco walked away only to return a second later with a fluffy black blanket. He slowly stripped off his robes and and climbed into bed behind Harry, sitting against the headboard and pulling Harry to rest between his legs. He pulled back the comforter and spread the fluffy blanket over Harry's body, smirking when Harry relaxed despite his protests.

"I love you," he murmured in Harry's ear as the Gryffindor struggled to stay awake.

"Love you too," Harry returned, resignedly slumping against Draco's chest and breathing in the scent of his dominant that surrounded him like a heavy cloud.

"Hospital wing tomorrow," Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and tried not to laugh when Harry tried to protest but instead found he could only form sleepy whines.


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I wanna wish you guys a Happy Halloween. I'm a tiny bit peeved because I seriously wanted to do some Halloween drarry stories and also update other stories but sadly college has been eating up my time. Especially evil Chemistry. Anywho, I hope you guys have an awesome Halloween. With LOTS of candy.**

Chapter 11:

"Stupid, bloody, impossible, annoying-"

"Harry."

"Useless, irritating, stressful, loud-"

"Love."

"Horrible, horrible-"

"Harry!"

"Egg!"

"Are you finished yet?" Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned casually against the stacked up pillows on their bed.

"No," Harry grumbled, glaring at the heavy golden egg cradled in his arms. "I've tried everything! All it does is screech like a bloody Mandrake!"

"I remember quite well," Draco said dryly, recalling the previous morning. Harry had rolled out of bed at five in the morning and opened the egg. Suffice to say, he had been less than happy.

Harry's lips twitched upwards despite his frustration, his thoughts mirroring Draco's. "Well, that's your fault for making me more curious about it the night before."

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't disagree, instead holding out his hands expectantly. "Let me see it. Maybe there's some kind of magical sensor."

"Ah, of course, because you're such an expert at those," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm ready to just give up this entire thing!"

Draco perked up at the notion but Harry waved him off. "Not literally," he quickly corrected. "...like a bloody dog." he muttered under his breath but Draco heard him nevertheless.

With a snort Draco rose off the bed and smiled at Harry, smoothly walking over and taking the egg. He barely took a step away when he tilted his head, thinking for a moment or two, and stepped back, only to turn around and swat Harry with his trademark smirk planted on his face. "I don't know why I keep you around, what with all the trouble you cause."

"Obviously its because you've been around us Gryffindors for too long," Harry returned, reaching back to rub the nonexistent sting on his backside. "And because you like to abuse my poor bum." He sent Draco a mock glare.

Draco scoffed and settled back against the headboard, curiously turning the weighty object over in his hands. "We both know that's not true...mostly," he added as an afterthought. "I must say, seeing your cute pout afterwards is always...entertaining"

Harry pouted at that, proving Draco's point and making the Slytherin chuckle before returning his attention to the egg. He ran his fingers carefully across the thin sliver that cut the egg in half. "Hmm." He shifted carefully and pressed his thin digits into the crack, nearly dropping the egg in shock when loud wailing and screeching jumped out of the now open trinket.

Harry cursed and folded his ears in half, whimpering from the sharp, painful ringing resounding in his eardrums. Draco immediately looked up at Harry's painful whimper and shot him an apologetic look. "Come here, darling," he murmured softly, knowing better than to make any loud noises until Harry's ears readjusted.

Harry quickly padded to Draco and hopped on the bed, moving the egg off Draco's lap with an annoyed huff and replacing it with himself. Draco smiled softly and pulled Harry closer, looking to Harry for permission before picking back up the egg and setting on Harry's lap. "Comfortable?"

Harry made a face and wriggled relentlessly, making Draco release a strangled groan and grab his hips. "Please, just tell me instead." he nearly begged.

Harry twisted his neck to look at Draco with a curious frown before shrugging and giving another half-hearted wriggle. "Spread your legs." he commanded, blushing brightly a second later when he realized how bad that sounded.

Draco didn't think twice at the double-meaning, quickly parting his thighs and letting Harry settled comfortably between them. "Thanks Dray," Harry beamed.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and tugged him more firmly against his chest before once against picking up the egg. He could feel Harry flinch into his at the movement, and quickly set the egg back down. It wasn't very large, but it was big enough to be noticed and gain Draco's attention. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't expect it to open from that gentle a touch." he said quietly, retracting a hand from the egg to let it drift up to Harry's ear. Encouraged by the brief tilting of the head in front of him, he soothing ran his thumb across the flattened base.

Finally satisfied with the attention he was getting, Harry leaned into the hand and smiled softly. Draco returned it happily and continued his soothing movements even as he picked the egg back up. "Bagman? He said that this would tell you the next task, correct?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, but what's your point? How are we supposed to figure out what it's saying if all it does is sc -Oh!" Harry trailed off, understanding what point Draco was trying to make. "So you think that somehow we have to decipher terrible screeching that I can't even be in the same room as without excruciating pain and temporary deafness?"

"No, Harry," Draco rolled his eyes skyward. "Obviously the screeching isn't just a loud, annoying noise. That sound can be translated into words. We simply have to find out what kind of creature makes such a high pitches noise."

"Why don't you just ask Luna?" Harry said sarcastically. She really was a sweet girl, but pair her and Draco together with a list of "potentially dangerous creatures," and Harry might as well of been signing his death warrant. Since that first day, Harry had been helpless but to let Draco drag him to the library, Hagrid's hut, the greenhouses, the hospital wing, and even a jolly trip up to the Headmaster. If he wasn't so fond of the girl's crazy yet honest attitude, he would have said "see ya!" a long time ago, and begged Draco to do the same.

"I'll ask my father if he knows, and perhaps you could send a letter to Lu-Remus?" Draco frowned in deep concentration, still turning the egg over in his hands.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry poked Draco in the chest and pointedly tried to move the egg off his lap. "I'll go send them a letter now, shall I?"

"If you have any prob-"

"-just walk away and let you, my over-protective dominant, take care of it," Harry finished with a cheeky grin before hopping off the bed and practically dancing to the door, making sure to grab a sheet of parchment and a quill on his way out.

Harry found it odd walking down the hallways late. Unlike the usual bustling crowds that filled each corridor during the day time, there was barely a person in sight. It was relaxing and peaceful, being able to walk alone without the constant chatter of a friend or nearby group. The torches along the side of the walls illuminated the path just enough for one to walk without stumbling, or rather, they should have. Then again, most people don't make a habit of looking down as they walked.

"Ow!" Harry angrily rubbed his stubbed toe and pouted. "Stupid rock. What, is Hogwarts crumbling already?" Harry was so focused on nursing his injured big toe that he nearly toppled over when he heard a deep chuckle right behind him.

With a startled huff Harry dropped his foot and whipped around, immediately coming face-to-face with a very amused, very familiar Hufflepuff.

"It's not nice to stare, you know." Cedric teased, his eyes glinting in the romantic torch light.

"It's not nice to sneak up on someone either," Harry returned, quickly crouching down to pick up his abandoned parchment and quill. "Now, if you don't mind I need to write a letter to my Godfather."

"Perfect! I was just walking to the owlery as well," Cedric beamed and offered his arm out, his expression never changing even when Harry ignored his gesture and began to stalk towards the direction of the owlery.

"Wrong way, Harry," Cedric chuckled.

Harry could feel his face heat up but he steadily ignored it and just turned around. He didn't dare raise his eyes and meet Cedric's smug, amused eyes. "What do you need to go to the owlery for?" Harry wearily asked.

"Just sending a letter to my parents. They expected me to be home for Christmas, but the Yule Ball kinda got in the way," Cedric shrugged. "Now what's your mystery letter that you've yet to have written?"

Harry debated for a silent second on wether or not he should tell Cedric. Finally though, he decided that it couldn't do any harm; it wasn't like he actually had any information yet that could be useful. "I'm sending a letter to Remus to see if he has any ideas about the egg."

"Harry, you could have just asked me for help," Cedric pointed out.

"Why would I do that, and why would you help me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You know, I never did get the chance to properly apologize and thank you," Cedric mused.

"For what?"

"That game, of course. Last year, remember? You fell of your broom because of the dementors, and I caught the snitch." Cedric stopped walking and grabbed Harry's wrist, turning the boy so he was facing Cedric at a standstill. "The point is, I definitely owe you. Besides, I have other motives for telling you this," he winked and let go of Harry's wrist only to grab his hand instead.

"You won fair and square," Harry protested.

"I won because you passed out and were hurdling towards the quidditch field without a broom underneath you. Now stop protesting and listen."

Harry was tempted to just put his hands over his ears, but common sense ruled out. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed help. He was already going to ask Remus after all, and he would rather get help from a fellow champion than have to listen to his Godfather and Remus worry. "Fine, but only because I was going to get help anyways." He made sure to warn Cedric. He wouldn't have the older boy get the wrong idea, after all.

"Just go back and take a nice, warm bath. It will help clear your mind and find the answers you're looking for." Cedric instructed with a grin that Harry thought might be only slightly suggestive.

"Take a bath?" Harry repeated, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"With the egg," Cedric confirmed, giving Harry one last wink before grabbing his hand again and grazing the back of it with his lips. "I would help you, but-"

"Yea," Harry hurriedly agreed. "Well I'll just go now, thanks for the help."

Cedric laughed quietly and nodded, watching Harry nearly run to presumedly his rooms.

"Harry?" Draco looked up from his spot on the bed as he heard Harry enter.

"Cedric said that all we need to do is take a bath." Harry pursed his lips and plopped down on the bed next to Draco, almost instantly cuddling into his side.

Draco froze, "Cedric?"

"Uh-huh. He saw me on the way up to the owlery and offered his help. He told me that I just have to take a bath with the egg and the answers will come to me."

"I see," Draco moved the egg off his lap and pulled Harry there instead, snuggling his close and nudging his neck, growling quietly when he found Harry still smelled faintly of the Hufflepuff. "Bath indeed. Come, I'll run the water while you undress."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco's possessive growl but shrugged. "You'll take one with me, right?"

"Yes," Draco answered shortly, still unable to properly focus with the thought of that Hufflepuff boy. He knew what Diggory must have been thinking during his request, and it made his blood boil. He tilted his head when he heard Harry approach and he tilted his head before turning around. "Did you want me to-"

"No," Harry cut him off, blushing deeply. "I think I can handle taking my clothes off. Not that you wouldn't be welcome, of course, but-"

"You're rambling, darling." Draco pointed out with a small smirk.

Harry glared at Draco then pouted. "Are you mad about me getting help from Cedric?" He had to ask. It was obvious that Draco was feeling possessive, but there was something else in his gaze, something that made Harry just want to curl up on his lap and stay there.

Draco paused mid-reach, ignoring the small knobs on the bath in favor of turning to Harry. "I'm angry that I let you go alone. I'm angry that Cedric used that to his advantage. I am not, however, the least bit displeased with you, my love." Draco rose from his crouch and took the few steps necessary to bring him close to Harry. "I am glad that you received help. I just wish that I could've been the one to give it."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, nuzzling his head under the point chin happily. "I think I'd rather have you help me in the bath than anyone else, so it all worked out."

Draco couldn't help the instinctual growl that thundered out of his chest at Harry's words. "No one will be joining you in the bath but me."

Harry stood still as Draco tilted his neck and laid a perfect kiss on it, lingering for a second before pulling away and walking to the bath, quickly turning on the knobs to fill it with hot water. "You'd best finish getting undressed." He offered Harry a smile that was quickly returned.

"I'll get the egg." Harry offered once he was done undressing, but Draco simply shook his head.

"I will get the egg afterwards. First, there's something I need to do." he said firmly, his gray eyes darkened possessively.

"Er...alright," Harry agreed hesitantly. Despite his tone, he didn't disagree when Draco, finally undressed, walked over and kissed his cheek.

"I don't like it when you worry, little one," he murmured softly, frowning in concern as he observed Harry's still figure. Normally his little mate would be insistent on snuggling up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Harry made a face at Draco and shook his head. "I'm just curious as to what we need to do."

Draco smirked at Harry's expression and separated himself from him, grabbing his hand instead and leading him to the bath. Harry slowly lowered himself into the water and let a sigh of relief escape his mouth.

Draco chuckled lightly and followed Harry's example, slipping in then sitting down and pulling Harry on his lap. "You smell like Cedric. That's something I need to change."

Harry blushed brightly and nodded, trying to resist the urge to scrub himself down. Draco grabbed on to his hips gently, allowing Harry to settled comfortably against him before he slipped one hand from his hip to his lower stomach. Harry froze at the touch before surprising both himself and Draco by whimpering. "Draco…"

"Shh," Draco's lips twitched upwards but he made sure to contain his amusement. He could already smell his growing presence on Harry, no doubt in reaction to his intimate touch. "Stay still." he warned to Harry, who only nodded and quietly whined.

With careful hands, Draco tilted Harry's neck to the side and lightly rested his lips on the skin, patiently waiting to see if Harry would move. Other than another small whine, his mate stayed patiently. Still, he couldn't stop the growl of approval from slipping out of his mouth.

"Dra-" Harry's protest was abruptly cut off by a firm swat and a growled warning.

"Still, Harry." Draco reminded before nuzzling the neck comfortingly. "Be still. I don't wish to hurt you."

Harry let out a resigned sigh and relaxed against Draco's back. "No fangs." he pouted.

"No _sharp_ fangs," Draco corrected with an amused smile. "You know as well as I do that they won't even sting as long as you stay still and trust me."

"That's what you said last time!" Harry's voice rose in protest but he was quickly shushed by Draco.

"Last time you wriggled, and my fangs slipped. I'm sorry that I hurt you, little one, but I promise it will not happen again as long as you stay still." Draco reassured him.

Harry huffed but nodded. "Don't see why you can't just mark me with your normal teeth," he grumbled.

"Because it's about time I renewed your mark anyways. You know that my heritage demands I mark my mate appropriately," he reminded with another small apologetic kiss. "Being a quarter vampire does have some rules associated with it."

Harry grimaced but titled his neck to the side. "Fine, just bit me already."

Draco couldn't help the snort of laughter that bubbled out of his mouth. "Stop being so bloody dramatic. You know you'll enjoy this just as much as I will. The first time you wouldn't stop whining and purring for half an hour."

Harry scowled but didn't comment, waiting in silence until Draco pressed his lips against Harry's neck. "Don't so much as wriggle." he warned before carefully sliding his fangs into Harry's skin.

Harry's eyes widened right before he let out a deep purr and closed his eyes, fully relaxed. Draco smiled against the skin and soothingly stroked his stomach as he took his time in marking Harry's neck. By the time he pulled away Harry was nearly catatonic, not even reacting when Draco tugged him closer and kissed his cheek. "Silly submissive, I told you it wouldn't hurt."

Harry let out a sleepy sigh and shifted before reaching up to touch his neck, finding that not even a tiny pinprick remained from the gentle bite. "Hmm," he agreed, finally starting to rouse himself. After a few more minutes he was sitting independently, no longer needing his mate's hands to support him. "Egg." he said expectantly.

"Egg," Draco reluctantly agreed. "You stay here, I'll go get it."

Harry nodded in agreement and rose off his lap, allowing Draco to step out of the bath and stalk to the bedroom, returning a second later with the golden egg cradled in his arms. "We just put this in the water?"

"I guess so," Harry shrugged taking the egg as Draco slipped back inside the bath, handing it back as soon as he was settled. "You get to open it." he said as he covered his flattened ears with his hands, prepared for more loud shrieking.

Draco sent Harry a mock-glare before pushing the egg underwater and opening it, waiting for a few tense seconds before realizing that there was no loud screaming. With a suspicious frown, he ducked his own head under water just in time to hear a softly sung word.

He stuck his head up and took a deep breath before ducking his head back underwater and twisting the egg open, listening carefully to the words sung.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you re searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour-the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

"What does that mean?" Harry frowned when he heard Draco recite the poem.

Draco ran a hand through his wet hair with a small grimace. "It means that your next task will take place in the lake, where you'll have to find a missing object in an hour."

Harry whimpered and placed his hands over his ears, nearly cringing at the thought of them filling with water. "How am I supposed to-"

"I will take care of it, little one," Draco promised. "But right now all you need to worry about is not falling while you get out of the bath."

Harry glared for the last comment and crossed his arms. 'Not going to fall…"

"No, you're not," Draco smiled and offered his hand to Harry, smirking when his mate reluctantly took it and allowed Draco to help him out. He rose as well, still not letting go of Harry's hands as he led him back into the bedroom. One drying spell later, both mates were lying in bed with Harry comfortably curled on top of Draco's chest.

"Goodnight, my love," Draco whispered against Harry's neck, in the same exact spot he had bitten him on earlier.

"'night," Harry mumbled sleepily, loving and hating the effect Draco's bite had on him. "No more biting," he managed to warn just before he feel asleep.

Draco laughed quietly and nodded. "No more biting. Not for another month or two at least."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry groaned in frustration as he picked his abandoned quill back up. A single sheet of parchment lay in front of him, completely blank with the exception of a small black dot marking the place where he was supposed to begin writing.

"If you had done it last week when it was assigned, you wouldn't be struggling to start it now," Hermione reproved, wielding her own quill in a perfectly poised hand. "It's truly not that difficult a-"

"Oi, give him a break already. Not all of us like to do are assignments the minute they're given," Ron returned.

"Considering you haven't even started doing yours-"

Harry tuned out the bickering voices and retuned to the parchment lying innocently on his desk. It seemed almost a weekly ritual. He and Ron would get behind on their homework, Hermione would scold them, Ron would reply, then they'd start bickering and he would be stuck trying to figure out the properties of monkshood by himself.

 _Scratch._

 _Scratch._

 _Click._

 _Scratch._

"Harry!"

Harry glanced up at the clock and scowled when he saw it was only a quarter past seven. He still had to wait an entire half and hour until Draco rescued him. Maybe he could just…

"Your essay isn't going to write itself, Harry." Hermione harped, leaving Ron and their argument to stand behind the raven-haired boy.

"It would if I had a special quill." Harry looked up and shot Hermione a cheeky grin before returning his attention to his messy parchment.

"Now there's an idea," Ron muttered under his breath. "Too bad we don't have another Hogsmeade visit for another couple of weeks."

"Ronald! You cannot-"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the scene he walked in on. Ron draped across him bed with a book thrown over his face, Harry sitting at the desk with a piece of parchment covered with inky scratches and dots, and Hermione leaning towards Ron with a downright frightening expression.

"Draco!" Harry nearly tripped on his way to Draco's side, barely caught by Draco's quick thinking and even quicker reflexes. "Save me," he managed to hiss quietly in the Slytherin's ear before righting himself.

Draco's other eyebrow soon joined his right, and he slowly nodded. "May I ask-"

"No."

"Bloody unfair." Ron grumbled under his breath as Harry nearly dragged Draco out of their dorm room.

"Your friends are odd," Draco curled his lips upwards and shook his head, gently prying Harry's hand off his robes and instead placing his around the Gryffindor's waist. "Did you at least finish your essay?"

"No." Harry repeated innocently.

"Of course you didn't," Draco shook his head, unable to hold back his affectionate smile. "So I can only assume that you want my help?"

"You're good at potions. That means you have to help me." Harry said firmly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Draco snorted and tightened his arm around Harry. "Of course I'm good at potions. Now hurry up, I need to walk to my common room and back before curfew, and I barely even have enough time to get you back to our rooms."

"You know, you can use the marauders map. That way you won't run into anyone," Harry offered as Draco paused in front of their doors and muttered the password. He stepped inside and made a beeline to his trunk, rummaging around for a few seconds before pulling out a seemingly blank piece of paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he directed toward the parchment.

Immediately inky words and images began to form on the paper, making Draco raise an eyebrow. Harry smirked at his surprised expression and rose off the ground to proudly present it to the Slytherin. "It shows the entire castle and everyone moving. So now you don't have to worry about running into Filch or McGonagall."

Draco carefully took the object and slowly shook his head. "No wonder you're able to get into such trouble. This is definitely not something that should be in a danger-prone little Gryffindor's hands."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the last comment and huffed. "We are not danger-prone. You're about to be danger-prone if you don't leave soon."

Draco smirked at Harry's pout and proudly kissed it before straightening his back and unfolding the map. "I'll be back soon. You are not to leave either. I don't want to have to hunt you down, and you won't want that either."

Harry made a face at Draco's retreating back and flopped down on their bed, not even bothering to change out of his school uniform before shuffling under the covers and snuggling Draco's pillow close.

* * *

Draco breathed out a tired sigh as he finally made his way out of his common room. His book bag was easily tucked under his arm, leaving his hands free to consult Harry's map. He could clearly see Dumbledore's feet pacing in his study, and McGonagall walking towards the Gryffindor common room, no doubt to break up some party. Even Filch and his cat were safely placed in their office.

Draco had only taken two steps when something else on the map caught his eye. A miniscule black dot flitting around a corridor. The corridor where his and Harry's rooms just happen to be placed. Draco narrowed his eyes and quickened his pace, barely remembering to look down and read who the person was.

Bartemius Crouch.

Draco's grey eyes darkened into a steely black. That couldn't possibly be. Crouch was busy with the ministry currently. Why was he wandering around Hogwarts in the middle of the night? More importantly, what was he doing anywhere near Harry?

The map all but forgotten in his hands, Draco stealthily crept through the hallways, his heritage making it even easier to maintain his stealth and quick pace at the same time. Occasionally a portrait would turn towards him and call out, but a single glare from Draco quickly convinced them to go back to their slumber. Even the trick staircase gave him no trouble, and he easily jumped over the false step without so much as glancing down.

Unfortunately for him, his bag didn't have nearly as much dexterity. With a sharp clatter, his quill and ink bottles crashed against the stony floor. Draco froze and snarled under his breath, quickly snatching his remaining items up in his arms and ducking around the corner.

No doubt crouch had heard the crash, and Harry to for that matter. He was a mere matter of steps from their rooms, and there was no way either had missed the loud clangor.

"Who's there?"

Draco didn't know whether to be relieved or not that it was Moody's voice that called out instead of Harry's. That still pegged the question of where did Crouch go though.

"Come out!"

Draco was tempted to shout back, shout for the man to quiet down or he'd wake Harry. He resisted the temptation, however, and carefully set down his book bag, crouching down next to it so he could easily search for the map that he had carelessly thrown in. At least, he though he had thrown it in.

Oh bloody hell.

He slowly crept closer to the edge and glanced around it, nearly cursing when he saw professor Moody picking up the map, which still had the inky castle painted across its pages. "Malfoy!" Moody barked, nearly uprooting Draco from his carefully chosen position.

He straightened his shoulders and fluidly stepped around the corner, having no other choice.

"What is this?" the professor asked gruffly the second Draco came into view.

"A map," Draco answered warily, giving no more information than that. Something wasn't right here, and he well intended to find out what.

"Of course it is, boy. Where did you find this?"

"My family is one of the oldest pureblood wizarding families. We are in the possession of many thing," Draco smirked. It just so happened that his family did have many magical objects. The map just wasn't one of them.

"I see. Of course I'll have to confiscate it," Professor Moody's magic eye spun quickly in his socket, making Draco feel distinctively odd and exposed, something he didn't like at all. "Wouldn't want something dark magic floating around the castle, eh?" he leered.

Draco's lip curled upward in a threatening expression, his eyes growing even darker. "Of course," he said smoothly.

"Best to be getting back to bed. One shouldn't leave Harry unattended for to long. You never know who might be out wanting to hurt him." Moody commented, ignoring Draco's angry growl in favor of walking down the left corridor.

* * *

"I could do a bubblehead charm?" Harry suggested, mindlessly rubbing his forehead. He'd been unable to get rid of his headache that began over four days ago, and so far both he and Draco had been unsuccessful in finding something to help him breath underwater. To make matters worse, the second task was tomorrow, and it was already eight o'clock.

"Too risky. At any point the spell could fail," Draco shook his head and pulled another book from the shelf. "Unless we can find something completely safe in the next few hours, you won't compete."

"We've already looked at transfiguration, charms, and potions. What else is there?" Harry ran an anxious hand through his hair and tapped his feet against the ground. "There had to be something."

"If you vould allow me to assist you?"

Harry's ears quickly flattened to his head, expressing his surprise at the the sudden noise behind him. Draco was even quicker to react, and in less than a second he was standing next to Harry and glaring furiously at the Bulgarian. "I will assist him," he said firmly.

"Obviously you are not much of a help." Viktor said roughly, attempting to lean around Draco's form to peer at Harry. His sly movements were blocked by Draco, and the only thing he was able to get a look at was Draco's enraged expression. "It is not your choice. Let the kitten decide."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the nickname and leaned around Draco's to make a face at the Quidditch player. "Why would you want to help me so badly?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Viktor took a quick glance at Draco's unyielding expression then tilted his head. "Vould you like my help?"

"...yes," Harry grudgingly admitted, ignoring Draco's protesting growl.

"Harry, I am not going to-"

"The task is tomorrow, and I need help!" Harry returned, unable to stop the blush that was forming across his cheekbones at Draco's scolding tone. "And it's not your choice to make. I'm the one that has to dive into the lake, not you!"

Draco clenched his hands into fists and turned back to Viktor. "You have twenty minutes to find something that will help my Harry. You will not touch him, flirt with him, or otherwise advance upon him. Understood?"

Harry's blush darkened, and he smacked Draco's arm with an indignant huff. "Stop being such a possessive prat. Besides, you're going to stay here the entire time, right?" Harry's expression turned from irritated to pleading in less than a second, and neither Draco nor Viktor could restrain their amused snorts.

"I would never leave you in his presence alone," Draco promised, looking up to give the Bulgarian a distinctive sneer. "The twenty minutes starts now. Hurry up."

"You are in no position to make demands," Viktor said shortly, but nevertheless quickly turned his attention to Harry. "You have looked at transfiguration, charms, and potions, correct?"

Harry nodded silently, curiously watching as Viktor turned and stalked down their aisle, occasionally running his thumb down the spine of a book before moving on to the next. "What vould you prefer?"

"I can't do transfiguration that well," Harry admitted with a small pout. "And I haven't learned any useful charms yet."

"Ah, you are younger than us. Ve have learned much useful magic, you however, have not," Viktor pondered. His face was serious, concentrating, for a single seconds then a small smirk tugged at his lips. "Then ve vill find a magical herb to help you. Perhaps some Gillyweed."

Harry's eyes twitched and his face look on a distinctively green color. "Gillyweed? I've heard of that. It looks like a bunch of green worms, and you want me to eat it?"

"It contains no toxins, or any other potentially dangerous components," Draco said slowly, mentally cursing himself for not thinking of it early. He had first seen the plant while visiting the local apothecary with his father, but the plant had quickly been thrown out of his mind and replaced with more important matters. Now he was wishing he had remembered it sooner. "It will allow you to grow gills breath underwater for exactly one hour. You must not surpass that time limit, or you will quickly find yourself running out of air."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked tentatively, looked up at Viktor for assistance in answering his question.

Draco couldn't help the low growl the rumbled out of his chest at that. Harry was supposed to be asking him for help. He was supposed to be answering all Harry's questions and reassuring him of his fears, not that man. "It will feel distinctively odd, but it will not be painful." Draco answered firmly before the other had the chance to respond.

Harry relaxed slightly and nodded. "Now where can I find it? I don't think we grow it in our green houses."

"Don't worry about that, my love. I will take care of it tonight while you are sleeping. In our bed and my arms," Draco couldn't help but add the last bit, glaring at Viktor while he said it.

Harry's eye twitched and his face took on light blush. "Ah..yes. T-thanks for your help, Viktor," Harry's blush slowly grew as Draco reached out and pulled him to his feet, barely pausing to give Viktor a nod before solidly wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling the Gryffindor to his side.

"Will you stay in our rooms if I leave you there unattended while I fetch the Gillyweed?" Draco murmured into Harry's ear as they were walking down the corridor that led to their rooms.

"What if I say I won't?" Harry challenged, his eyes brightening mischievously as Draco roughly tightened his arms and growled quietly in his ear.

"Then I'll just have to make it so you won't have a choice, won't I, my little one?" he replied easily.

Harry smiled angelically up at Draco and nodded. "What would you do?"

Draco shook his head and stopped at their door, whispering the password before quickly tugging Harry inside and sending him to the bed with a firm swat. "Hush, darling. You need your sleep, and I'm intent on making sure you get it. Would you like for me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Harry unconsciously rubbed at his right ear as he glanced away from Draco's soft, amused smile. "Yes," he grudgingly admitted, but his answer was unneeded. Both he and Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep without his mate, not easily at least.

Draco didn't bother undressing, knowing that he would soon have to put the cloths back on. It only took his a few short seconds before he had drawn the covers back and lifted Harry into the bed after undressing him, and only two seconds after that to climb in himself and pull Harry on his lap. "You will stay here, hopefully asleep, and I will be back soon," he whispered into Harry's ear as the boy slowly shifted into a more comfortable position.

Harry tiredly nodded and lifted his head to press a kiss to Draco's neck. "Soon?"

"Soon," Draco confirmed, grinning slightly as Harry offered him a sleepy smile before slumping against him, obviously having fallen asleep. "Goodnight, my love," he chuckled warmly as he carefully lifted Harry from his lap and tucked him under the covers. He tilted Harry's chin upwards and curled one finger across his cheek before bending down to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

"You not let anyone other than me through these doors. I don't care if it's bloody Dumbledore or even Merlin himself, got it?" Draco ordered the portrait guarding his doors. His only reply was a short nod, but that was enough for Draco. The portrait could not disobey their masters, and Draco had made his orders clear enough. That didn't stop the unease in his stomach at the thought of leaving Harry so defenseless in their rooms, however. Leaving Harry while he was awake and with his friends was one thing, but leaving him sleeping in an empty room was a completely different situation.

Which was why he didn't even think to stop for a moment and figure out how he was supposed to make his way to Snape's room without running into anyone else. Not like he had an easy way either way. After all, Harry's map was now in Professor Moody's possession, something that Harry still had trouble realizing, and he knew that his little mate wouldn't let the cloak out of his sight. He was rightfully protective of the family heirloom, and no doubt didn't want to risk it getting taken away with the map. So that left Draco with little option other than using his natural stealth, and a little intuition.

The fact that he knew every way possible to Snape's rooms didn't hurt either.

"You had better had a good reason as to why you're wandering around the castle at this time, Draco," Snape drawled. Despite his seemingly careless words, his black eyes shone a little brighter, and his sneer didn't look quite so frightening.

"I do. I need help, Severus, or rather, Harry needs help and I am unable to assist him in this situation," Draco replied with a hopeful expression.

"I see," Snape said dryly. "And what does Potter need assisting with that you, as his dominant, cannot do for him."

Draco desperately tried to hold his tongue, but as he had learned several times over, his growls had a mind of their own. "I am a fully capable dominant, his capable dominant, and Godfather or not, I will not have you questioning is a situation that I would preferably take him as far away as I could from it. Unfortunately, Harry disagrees."

"The tournament then," Snape replied smoothly, not bothering to get ruffled by Draco's angry defense. He had expected nothing less, and was prepared for even more. "What potions ingredient do you need?"

"Gillyweed."

Snape's expression turned from indifference to surprise in less than a second. "The task, Draco? What is it?"

"He needs the Gillyweed to breath underwater. He will need to navigate the lake and find some object, all in less than an hour." Draco answered stonily.

Snape narrowed his eyes and evaluated Draco's face before straightening and giving the young Slytherin a short nod. "Come with me."

Draco breathed an unnoticed sigh of relief and followed his Godfather through his quarters and into his private potions lap. "I suggest you use this carefully," Snape warned before handing him a single glass jar containing a writhing ball of green worm-like plants. "Eat this just before entering the water. You will have exactly one hour before it wears off."

"Thank you," Draco offered up a simple smile before nearly running out of Snape's quarters and back to his own. The portrait didn't even ask for the password, instead he silently opened the door as Draco rushed inside.

To his relief, Harry was still snuggled in bed in the exact spot he had left him, and other than a pillow that Harry had snuggled up to, the room remained unchanged.

Draco shook his head and let out a short breath of air. He had been far too paranoid since the map incident, and he knew that Harry was starting to realize it too, at least judging by Harry's light teasing earlier.

"Draaa-co."

Draco instantly forgot his clothes at the soft whine and made his way to the bed. "I'm here, Harry," he reassured his mate, carefully lying a hand on the nearly still stomach.

Harry wriggled lightly until Draco's hand could more comfortable rest against his stomach, purring when he felt a second hand softly rub his ears. "Draco," Harry's whine was louder this time, and Draco needed no other urging.

He quickly stripped off his uniform and stuffed the Gillyweed safely in his drawer before climbing in next to Harry. "Hush," he whispered soothingly as he pulled Harry close to his chest and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Harry hummed in agreement and leaned up to give Draco a deep kiss before draping himself across his chest and snuggling into the covers. "Night, Draco."

"Goodnight, my Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Hope you had a happy Thanksgiving. Finals are looming over the corner for me, so I'll spend most of the time up to my eyeballs in notes. Not to mention working on final papers. Yea *grimaces painfully* To those of you facing finals, I wish you the best of luck.**

 **Hope you like the new chapter, and feel free to check out my other drarry stories. To those who are fans of veela-drarry and kiddie drarry, I highly recommend you check out my story, Stages of Friendship, Love, and Kisses. Vampire fans, I** **recommend my other drarry story, Alluring Crimson. Okay, without further ado, onto the story.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13

The first thing Harry noticed when he walked through the doors to the Great Hall was the very few stragglers still sitting down at the tables. The next was the big group of students rushing through the double doors into the corridor, obviously in a hurry to get down to the field so they could pick good seats, as if this were only a show, as if Harry and three other people just like them went about to dive into a lake to save something.

Draco, and Hermione for that matter, was nowhere to be seen, and when Harry had asked McGonagall, all he had received was a short reprimand to focus on the task instead of his teenage relationships. It had taken all Ron's strength to stop Harry from chasing the matriarchal women down and demanding a real explanation.

And now, Harry was walking down the empty Great Hall with Ron by his side and a small jar of Gillyweed in his hands while people whispered and stared and made excited noises.

Harry grimaced as a particularly eager girl nearly bumped into him, on purpose not to mention, and nearly made him drop his lifeline.

"Oi! Be careful, would you!" Ron shouted at the giggling girl, his mood obviously as down as Harry's with the absence of the third member of the Golden Trio.

When they finally made it out the large doors, Harry saw that his assumption was correct. Circling the lake were tall stands, each one filled with crowds of laughing and pointing students reflected down in the lake beneath them. Closer to the surface was a long table, obviously made to stand out from the rest of the scenery. A golden tablecloth was draped over its entirety, and every judge was sitting on a tall chairs, each decorated with an extravagant quill ready to write each Champion's score.

"I'll see you later," Harry offered Ron a small smile as he nodded to champions waiting beside the judge's table.

"Yea," Ron returned the smile, scratching at his head then giving an awkward half-shrug and patting Harry's back. "Good luck, mate."

Harry quickly walked to the table and stared around at this competition, quickly noticing the green tint to Fleur's face as she looked down at the murky brown lake water.

"Now that everyone's here," Bagman interrupted Harry's observations, broadly waving his arms out wide to encompass all four champions.

 _Not everyone_ , Harry thought, frowning slightly when Percy Weasley stood up to beam next to Bagman. Crouch was missing again, and Harry could only guess that he hadn't left a reason for his absence either.

"Everyone line up!" Bagman grabbed Harry's wrist and propelled him next to Viktor, who looked distinctly pleased to see him.

"You have ze gillyweed?" He bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, getting a bit closer than necessary.

Instead of replying, Harry merely brought the small jar from his back and unscrewing the lid. Bagman had now moved onto Fleur, and was tugging her closer to the waters edge, matching her feet up to the line as he had done with Viktor and him.

"Nervous Harry?" Bagman managed to whisper to Harry as he moved Cedric to Harry's other side. "You've got a plan right?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, unable to hide his disgusted expression as he looked down to the writhing green ball he was supposed to consume in mere minutes.

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table, drawing his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at his throat, mumbling a quiet, "Sonorus."

"Now that all our champions are ready for the second task, I will soon blow the whistle. They will have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. For every minute past the hour, points will be deducted. Now, the task will begin on the count of three. One… two… three!"

Harry's ears folded back at the sound of the shrill whistle echoing in the frigid air, surrounded by the noise of hundreds of screaming students, but he barely had any time to react. He hurriedly shoved off his shoes and socks, barely feeling the scratches he knew he must have given himself, and unscrewed the lid to the jar.

Viktor and Fleur had already taken off, both waist-high into the water. Harry risked a glance in Cedric's direction and saw that the Hufflepuff had his wand out, but his eyes showed hesitation when he returned Harry's stare.

He was waiting for him before he started, Harry realized with a start. He wanted to yell at him, tell him that he was being stupid, but that would only waist more valuable time, time that he was going to need if he wanted to find his missing possession before the gillyweed wore off.

"I hope this works," Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took a fistful of the gillyweed, shoving it in his mouth before he had a chance to think to hard on what he was swallowing. It felt unpleasantly slimy and thick in his mouth, making it hard to swallow. It took several long chews before he was finally able to force the weed down his throat, but once he did, the chance began immediately.

His sensed heightened. He could feel the power behind the cruel wind blowing around his tense body, raising goosebumps everywhere it touched and making him shiver. Before he could think much of it, he felt an odd tear at his throat.

His hand flew towards his neck and he let out a gasp, nearly choking when he realized that he couldn't draw in any air. He spluttered and tried to take another breath, clawing at his throat until he felt two small slits at the base of each ear.

Gills.

Harry took his hands off his neck, and without thought, dove into the water, his heart beating furiously in his chest at the lack of air. He struggled in the water for a second, waving his hands and trying to gain his bearing in the murky water clouding his vision. Another second passed, then another, and finally, Harry couldn't hold his breath any longer.

His first gulp of water was thrilling. He could feel the water slowly traveling through his gills, making the terrible spinning vanish and giving him a sense of calmness.

Now that he could think clearly, he brought his heavy hands in front of him, stretching out his fingers in awe. There, right between each finger, was a thin slimy membrane stretching from knuckle to knuckle. He took another relieving gulp of water and twisted to look at his feet, already knowing what he was going to find.

Harry Potter had become part fish.

The water didn't feel icy anymore, in fact, it felt warmer than the air above water, lighter too. He experimentally stretched his fingers and toes wide and propelled himself forward. Definitely lighter.

Harry struck out once more, amazed at how fast his hands and feet pushed him through the water. He took another long breath and took a few seconds to look at his surroundings, finding that the murkiness had faded, leaving only a grayish blue hue that was easy enough to see past.

It was deathly quiet now, the water surrounding him holding not a plant or creature in sight, so Harry dove down deeper, and deeper, until he could see the tips of black weed beneath him. Deeper now, most tangled masses of black assaulted his vision, disorienting him. Beneath him was a sprawling plain of sludge, completely unmarked save for the sprouting weeds and occasional craggy rock.

Harry quickly moved on, swimming further away from the surface until he was level with the weed, noticing, now that he was close enough. The small silver fish darted through the patches, seemingly unaffected by his presence, almost as if they were used to people flittering through their waters.

He strained his eyes into the distance, glimpsing through the tangled grass a small opening, leading way into a green-painted meadow. Surely that must be the spot.

Harry picked up his pace, his arms and legs now moving on their own accord in a mechanical rhythm, back and forth, back and forth, back and-

Harry started. There, right there. A shape, a moving shape. This was much bigger than the small fish he had encountered before. No, this looked more the size of a small child.

Harry took a calming breath and tried to focus his eyes on the flickering shadow, but it was just too abstract, vanishing one second only to appear the next in a completely different spot. He was so focused on tried to see ahead of him that he failed to notice the small creature rising out of the plants below him.

Harry let out a pained gasp as he felt small horned hands dig into his ankle. He twisted his body around and saw a grindylow clinging onto his food, its long fingers clutching tightly at Harry's skin, desperately trying to pull him down into the forest of weeds.

Harry strained his arms upwards to no avail, the grindylow's strength surpassing his own. Finally, Harry made a desperate reach for his wand, his webbed fingers stumbling inside the pocket of his swim trunks until cold wood met his touch. By the time he was able to pull it out, three more had joined to first one, grabbing his other leg and pulling him down.

"Relashio!" Harry tried to yell, realizing a second later that the only thing issued from his mouth were big bubbled that only seemed to put the small creatures into a frenzy. Sensing his rising panic, his wand acted on his own accord, shooting bright red sparks at the grindylows, reminding Harry of the same sparks it had shot off when he'd first received his wand.

He yanked his ankle out of the grindylows grip and swam, as fast as he could towards the opening he'd seen in the distance. Once he was an acceptable distance away form the grindylows, Harry slowed dow slipping his wand back in his pocket and taking a long look around him.

It was darker here, the only light coming from the entrance, and even that was faint, revealing nothing but blackness surrounding it. _Almost there,_ he told himself. _Just a little fast. You're so close._ But every time he felt he was getting close, he'd look up and realize that he'd barely moved at all.

He swam on for what felt like twenty minutes, slowly noticing the chance of scenery. The foreboding dark weeds were gone, now replaced with vast expanses of earthy mud. He could've sworn that he saw a few jewels glittering too, though he dared not pick one up.

He was just about ready to turn back when he heard a lovely voice singing. It was so soft, so loving, but it carried a haunting tune that instantly caught Harry's attention.

 _"An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took…"_

Harry picked up his pace, hope rising in his chest after every civilized building he passed.

 _"… your time's half gone, so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"_

He passed another building, this one resembling more of a house than any other he passed. Straining his eyes, Harry could barely made out pale faces pressed against the window, tracking his movements with their eyes.

Harry couldn't help but shudder.

These merpeople carried no resemblance to those in muggle cartoons. No, these were dark creatures. Instead of beautiful blond hair, theirs were colored a algae green with knots and tangles making up the expanse of it. Their staring eyes were bright yellow, making them appear as if they were glowing while they leered at him from their grimy windows.

Merpeople were coming up form all sides now, pointing and gurgling happily to one another, their silver tails flickering behind them. A few of them held pointy spears, and those Harry made sure to stay clear

He must be getting close now.

He eagerly turned the corner then abruptly stopped. Surrounding him in all directions was an entire crown of merpeople, each one raising their voices and singing, calling the champions towards them.

Harry hesitantly swam forward, nearly stopping for a second time when he noticed the large looming statue placed in the center. It was enormous, standing at least as high as the ceiling of the Gryffindor dorm room, and right there, in the middle, were four bodies tied to arms of the stone merman.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Draco's form. His head was slumped forward, his arms bound to each side, and it was obvious he was unconscious. He tore his eyes away from the disconcerting sight and almost moaned when instead he saw Hermione, tied up in the exact same position.

Next to her was Cho Change, and next to her a tiny girl who bared a striking resemblance to Fleur; no doubt her little sister.

The merpeople looked encouraging enough, but Harry still half feared they would attack him as he hurried to the hostages. As soon as he got close enough he could tell that the ropes would be very hard to cut through, and he had nothing to even cut them with.

He looked around and briefly thought about requesting to use one of the merpeople's, but one look at their harsh expressions changed his mind. He would receive no help here.

Something sharp…something able to cut… Harry scanned to bed of mud underneath him and smiled in triumph. The jewels. Except they weren't jewels at all, Harry realized when he picked on up, but multicolored rocks, almost like the ones you would find at the bottom of a fish tank.

He dived and snatched up the sharpest one he could find before returning to the statue and beginning to saw at the rope holding Draco. It took several minutes, but finally, the rope fell apart, releasing Draco until he gentle floated to the bottom.

This was obviously his most valued possession, but what about the others? There was no sign of the other champions, and surely they should have been ahead of him. His run in with the grindylows slowed him down, and even before that, he wasn't rushing, so where were they?

He couldn't just leave them here. What if the others never showed up? Didn't the merpeople sing something that they would be left here to rot?

Harry frowned and raised his rock again, fully prepared to begin hacking at Hermione's bonds, but before he could begin, strong hands seized his wrists and tugged him backwards towards Draco's still sleeping form.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others…"

"What do you mean just leave them!" Harry tried to growl, but only bubbles came out of his mouth.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend… leave the others…"

"She's my friend too!" Harry yelled, gesturing toward Hermione, an enormous silver bubble rising from his lips and past his flat ears, making him flinch at the odd feeling. "And I don't want them to die either!"

He tried to swim back towards the hostages, but three merpeople stepped up and barred his way with their spears. Still though, Harry refused to retreat, only getting angrier and more desperate as the time passed.

Just as he was about to fight the merpeople, he heard a rumble of excited chatter build up. He turned and saw Cedric swimming towards them. There was an enormous bubble surrounding his head, making his face look distorted.

He seemed to notice Harry and Draco as well as waved a hand in greeting. Harry ginned, relieved to see another champion, and Cedric swam up next to him and pulled out a knife to cut Cho free.

He paused once he had her free and turned towards Harry, but the stubborn Gryffindor merely shook his head and waved him off. He was determined to wait until everyone had come.

Cedric's eye's were wide and concerned, but at Harry's insistent urging, he pushed off and began towing Cho upwards until Harry could no longer see them.

Harry settled back neck to Draco, feeling slightly guilty for not bringing him back up to the surface yet, but did he really have much of a choice? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour…

The merpeople began to chatter loudly again and Harry turned around. Barreling straight towards them was a shark. No, not a shark, Harry realized with a start. It was Viktor, who had somehow transformed his head into that of a shark.

He swam right next to Harry and began to snap at Hermione's ropes, making Harry flinch at how utterly large his teeth were. It only took a second before Hermione was free, and only a few more seconds for Viktor to gesture towards Draco and nod at him.

"I'm good," Harry mouthed back, feeling grateful for Viktor's immediate nod. He didn't question Harry any further, instead he picked her up and began to weave to the surface.

Harry looked down at Draco again and looked around for something he could prop him against. Finding nothing, he guiltily heaved him upwards and laid him down in the mud next to the statue.

Now what? He thought anxiously. Surely time was running out, but there wall still no sign of Fleur, and Harry could swear that the young girls face was getting more pale every minute.

He had no choice but to try and save her again.

Harry shifted the rock in his hands and bravely approached the merpeople standing guard, not even flinching when they pointed their spears right at him. Harry pulled out his wand and threateningly pointed it at the merpeople, his intention clearly understood even without having to speak any words.

All eyes immediately focused on his wand and fear shone in their eyes, clearly they knew no magic.

"Let me past," he shouted, bubbles streaming through his nose and mouth, and it seemed the merpeople understood because they quickly stepped aside.

Harry darted forward and began to saw at the bind wrapped around the small girl until at last she was free. Wasting no more time, Harry lifted the girl by her waist and grabbed Draco's arm and began to swim upwards.

It was hard, but Harry was by no means weak. Fleur's sister couldn't weight more than eighty pounds, but Draco…he was a bit more difficult. Every time he would surge upwards, Draco would drag him back down, and Harry was starting to get tired.

His hands and feet were beginning to ache, and his throat felt as if he hadn't been getting enough air for awhile. He could barely continues, but then, right above him, Harry began to see a yellowish light filtering in his vision. He was getting closer to the surface. With renewed vigor, Harry picked up his pace, ignoring the burning of his lungs...er...gills and the aching of his legs.

He struck out furiously, only to discover that his feet were not longer webbed. His eyes widened and he tried to pull in a deep breath, only to find that his gills were no longer working as they should. Water filled his mouth and he gagged, feeling dizziness begin to overtake his brain.

No, Harry had to get to the top. It was only fifteen feet away...ten now.

 _Come on, Harry_ , he urged. _You're almost there._

Harry ignored his pain and fatigue and gave one mighty stroke, chocking and spluttering when his head broke the surface. All around him the crowd was screaming and shouting and cheering, but Harry couldn't have cared less. Draco was like a leaden weight in his arms, and Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold both of them.

Then suddenly, Harry felt someone relieve his burden and he looked over to see the merpeople, although now they were smiling. Harry tentatively smiled at them in return.

"What-" Draco opened his eyes and hurriedly looked around for Harry, finding what he wanted a feet feet away. He turned and nodded to the merperson holding him then swam over and helped Harry's tired boddy stay afloat. "Harry," he said softly, only to cut off at the sight of Fleur's sister, who was also now awake, lying in another merperson's arms.

"Fleur didn't turn up. I couldn't leave her," Harry tried to explain past his pants.

"Harry!" Draco's eyes widened in exasperation and frustration, "Surely you couldn't have believed that Dumbledore would leave any of us down there to drown."

"The song said -"

"The song meant nothing, darling," said Draco. "I very much hope, for your sake and mine, that you didn't stay down there to play the hero."

That was easy for Draco to say. He hadn't been to one surrounded by scary swear-wielding merpeople telling him that the hostages would rot down there if they weren't found. "I would have been able to get up much faster had no weighed a brick ton either," he returned. "Now can we please begin swimming back? I'm tired of this lake."

Draco, still looking unhappy, grabbed hold of Harry's waist and tugged him over to the judges table with all the singing merpeople following.

Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Draco from the bank as they swam nearer, and a feet feet from them stood all the other champions save Fleur wrapped in thick, fuzzy blankets.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

Harry and Draco turned to see a hysterical Fleur rushing over to the waters edge, her hands reaching out for her little sister.

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly form words in his burning throat.

Bagman reached down and grabbed Harry's then pulled him over the edge of the dock, making Harry wince at the assault on his already bruised wrists. "Grindylows," he tried to explain, but Madam Pomfrey got to him before he could.

"Oh Dear," she fussed, wrapping a blanket tightly around Harry. "We'll need to get you to the tent so I can heal those bruises."

Bagman was pulling Draco out of the water now, and the Slytherin quickly followed Harry and Madam Pomfrey to the tent set aside.

"Now sit down, the both of you!" she ordered, nearly shoving Harry down onto the small cot in the center. Draco followed and sat down next to him, watching silently as the healer brought over two steaming potions. "Drink up."

Harry grimaced but at Draco's stern glance he gulped it down, grimacing when steam blew out of his already damaged ears. The water had not been very pleasant for them.

Draco took off the blanket that Pomfrey had just put around him and wrapped it around Harry. "He had bruises on his wrists and feet," he spoke loudly so Madame Pomfrey could hear.

Harry didn't speak any protests. They were really aching, and they were turning a very ugly red-ish purple.

"Hold out your arm."

Harry quickly obeyed and stuck his hand out, wincing when the healer rubbed some yellow cream onto it. "That should sting for while, but I'll wrap it up and it'll soon be as good as new," she promised as she got out a roll of gauze and wrapped it tightly around his wrist, doing the same to his other.

"Feet now."

Harry closed his eyes and held out his leg, feeling well past exhausted. He could feel his legs being swabbed and bandaged, then he heard the healer's voice telling Draco that he could go, so long as he didn't do anything too strenuous on his hands or feet.

Apparently that meant walking as well. Harry yelped quietly when he felt himself being lifted in the air. "Draco, you can't carry me while everyone's watching!" he hissed, but the blond simply ignored him and tightened his grip.

"Harry!"

Harry groaned and let his head fall back onto Draco's chest as the sound of Hermione's voice filled his ears.

"Oh Harry, you had us so worried! You were well outside your time zone. We'd though something bad had happened!"

"Yea mate, was it the squid?"

"No," Harry had to snort at Ron's theory. "I didn't even see the giant squid."

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with the grouping of merpeople. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "I believe a conference is on order before we give the marks."

Soon another voice joined Ron and Hermione's. It was Fleur.

"You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yea," Harry sighed, wishing that Draco would either put him down or carry him back up to the castle. He was beginning to feel quiet ridiculous, being cradled by Draco as if he were a small child.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, bending down slightly do she could exuberantly kiss Harry's cheeks.

Draco growled loudly, startling Fleur and making Harry blush brightly. "Draco," he whispered quietly but before he could continue, Ludo Bagman's magnified voice called out loudly, causing everyone to go silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. The merpeople of the lake have told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Fleur could easily be heard over the lukewarm applause. "I don't deserve anything," she muttered quietly.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour."

Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd, and Harry swore he saw Cedric looking over at him to see if he was cheering.

"We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff was echoes by loud cheering from the stands.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merpeople inform us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Draco growled quietly and Harry grimaced when he saw a small flash of the fangs in Draco's mouth.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks, therefore Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points," Bagman cheered.

Harry's stomach leapt - he was now tied for first place with Cedric.

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't acting like a prat, you were showing good morality!"

Once again Draco growled, and Harry took that as a disagreement.

Fleur was clapping very hard too, as were Cedric and Viktor, both of whom were staring at him.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, finally able to relax. He closed his eyes and ignored the voice of Madame Pomfrey instructing him to come to the hospital wing tomorrow. He could feel Draco's steady footsteps as he carried him up to the castle, and that was enough for now. "I love you, Draco," he said softly.

Draco growled soothingly in reply, his fangs slipping further out of his mouth. He was going to wait until Harry rested enough, then he was going to remark him. Then they would get to talking about Harry's crazy stunt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's that time again. Updated chapter. Yea :D Before you start reading, I wanna say this. I wish each and every one of you a very Merry Christmas, Happy New Year's, and Happy Holidays in general.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

By the time they had reached the castle Harry was shivering quite violently, despite the two blankets wrapped around his shoulders. He had been in the freezing lake water for over an hour and the Pepper-Up potion was already beginning to wear off. Seeing his plight, Draco managed to wriggle a hand away from Harry to grab his wand from his pocket. He cast a quick warming charm on Harry and himself that would last until they reached their rooms.

"Shower or bath?"

"Shower," Harry answered as Draco gently set him down. "I want to get all the lake muck off me."

Draco grimaced and lightly touched his hair with a hand. Oh yes, they definitely needed a shower. "I'll go turn it on while you get undressed."

"But I wanted you to watch," Harry couldn't help the teasing remark, especially not when he noticed the way Draco tilted his head interestedly.

Draco tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him to turn around and snog Harry senseless for that comment. Harry really ought to know better than to tease him in the state he was in now, then again, Gryffindors were widely known for having no sense of self preservation. He closed his eyes and choose not to comment in favor of turning towards the bathroom. There would, of course, be plenty of time to snog him senseless in the shower.

Harry smirked as if he were able to read Draco's thoughts. Part one of his plan was complete. Distracting Draco with dirty thoughts had been surprisingly easy, and Harry wasn't sure if he should be more disturbed or grateful for that fact. He thought it over as he pulled of his pants, then decided that it was definitely a good thing.

After he was finished undressing he walked in the bathroom and saw the Draco was waiting for him outside the shower. As soon as he saw Harry enter, Draco was by his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Harry," he whispered possessively against his throat.

Harry shivered at the feel of Draco's fangs against his throat and he unconsciously titled his neck. Draco smirked at the action and led Harry into the shower, barely letting shut closed before he busied himself with backing Harry against the shower wall.

Harry yelped at the sudden movement and his arms instantly attached themselves to Draco's neck. "A warning would have been nice," he said sarcastically before he found his mouth otherwise occupied.

Harry blinked at his mate's sudden exuberance and placed his hands on Draco's chest, knowing very well that he didn't have the strength to push him away.

"Harry?" Draco pulled away and stared in concern at his mate. "Harry," His voice took on a gentler quality and he stepped closer once again so he could press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Am I...progressing too quickly?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally regained control. "No! No," he said thickly, trying to swallow past the sudden arousal he was feeling and Draco's fangs once against brushed past his skin. "I'm just...wondering why your sudden...want?" Harry's tumbled, trying to find the right word.

Draco smirked and bent forward to drag his mouth across Harry's neck, finally catching on to the effect it had on Harry. "Not sudden at all, my love. However, your desire is. Can you not honestly tell me that this is the first time you've truly wanted to consummate our bond?"

"Ah, no," Harry struggled to get his next words out. "But this is just your quarter vampire talking. You've admitted it yourself, that your vampire wants to claim me."

Draco sighed and stepped back so he could give Harry room. "Yes, the vampire in me does want to claim you, but I only have to mark you to do that. He is not capable of swaying my thoughts, little one, and I think you'll find that even after I mark you my desire will remain. I have wanted you since our initial meeting after the bond, Harry. And yes, I do admit that some of the need stems partly from my possessiveness and your recent adventure, but not all of it," he explained carefully.

Harry frowned and closed his eyes. Was he ready for this? He was only fourteen, after all, and he knew without a doubt that after this his and Draco's bond would manifest itself more powerfully. Harry's entire life would become Draco's as well, and from all the books he had read, he knew that Draco would become even more protective afterwards.

Despite all that, Harry knew what he wanted. He knew, even without all his questions, that Draco's love extended past his heritage and that his own desire extended past his.

"Harry, if you aren't ready-"

"I am," Harry took a deep breath and spoke the final words. "I'm ready." He peeked one eye open to see Draco's excited expression and his own mouth moved to match it. He just had one more thing to say before they began. "This means that I get out of any punishment," he smirked.

Draco chuckled shortly and pressed a feather-light kiss to his ear before stepping closer and pressing his body against Harry's, blocking all the water from hitting him and making Harry shiver in response."Oh really?"

Harry hummed and lifted his face up so Draco would kiss him again. "Hmm, my arse will be sore enough anyways."

"I will be careful," Draco promised firmly, all teasing gone from his expression. "I will not hurt you, and if you decide you aren't ready, then we can stop."

Harry rolled his eyes and softly ground himself against Draco's hardening member. "If I wasn't ready then I would have said no. Now stop being so ridiculous and kiss me."

Draco smirked at the command and hastened to obey. Harry moaned lightly and and relaxed into Draco's embrace as his mate did his very best to make him forget everything but his tongue. Unfortunately, his brain couldn't forget the fact that Draco was still blocking all the water from him, and cold definitely wasn't doing anything for his arousal.

Thankfully Draco seemed to get what Harry was trying to convey through his muffled whine and rearranged them so Harry was directly under the hot spray and Draco was now against the wall. "I think I like this position better," Harry teased lightly before his mouth was once against overtaken by Draco, although this kiss could only be described as rough and possessive. Clearly the Vampire's restraint could only last so long.

"Up," he commanded shortly, placing both his hands on the curve below Harry's arse.

Harry hastened to obey the arousing voice and, along with Draco's help, managed to jump up and wrap his legs around Draco's waist. Harry had expected the position to be uncomfortable, or at least straining, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it not only comfortable, but also extremely gratifying.

Draco smirked at Harry's surprised expression and softly squeezed his arse, hinting at what was about to come. "Close your eyes, Harry," he instructed softly before switching them once again and supporting Harry against the wall. Harry looked at Draco suspiciously before doing as was instructed and closing his eyes. Not a second later he felt a warm mouth attach itself to his nipple and he gasped and snapped open his eyes at the unexpected sensation.

"Keep them closed," Draco growled around the hard nub, making the vibrations travel straight down Harry's stomach and to his groin. "Harry."

Harry reluctantly closed them again, not liking not knowing what to expect next. It was a dominant play, he knew it, and it served as no other purpose than to elicit noises that Harry wouldn't normally make under other circumstances.

Draco seemed to sense what he was thinking and pulled away chuckling. "If you really were opposed to the idea you would just ignore the command. Obviously you aren't."

Harry glared at his smug tone but as soon as Draco ran the pad of his thumb across his growing erection, Harry couldn't think of anything else besides how wonderful it felt.

Wanting to feel some semblance of control, Harry reached down to run his own fingers along Draco's length.

"Harry," Draco rasped, feeling his own control stutter at the pleasant touch. "I'm supposed to be the one controlling this," he reminded more for his own sake.

Harry's lips curled upwards in a smile and he wriggled lightly, reminding Draco of their current position and simultaneously rubbing their erections together. "I believe this speaks for itself," he whispered before grinning and curling his arms back around Draco's neck. "Now do something before I decide to."

Draco as tempted to see exactly what Harry would do to himself, but his domineering personality won out and he growled quietly and let one of his hands drift underneath the spray.

Not wanting to have his eye closed for this part, Harry peaked them open and watched Draco's movement's with a cloudy gaze. Thoughts of pain flittered though his mind but they vanished just as soon as they had appeared, and were instead replaced with a growing sense of urgency. "Draco," Harry whined and shifted but his movement was met with a firm hand on his backside and another growl.

"Be patient," Draco insisted firmly. After he was sure that his hand was sufficiently slippery he pressed it lightly against the ring of muscles and watched as Harry's face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and worry. "Tell me if it's too much," he instructed before breaching the barrier and pushing his finger in.

Harry grimaced and wriggled lightly, trying to get used to the feeling of something inside of him. Draco lightly wrapped his fist around Harry's member and began to gently fist it in time with his pushes, and soon, Harry was whimpering and mewling in pleasure.

Taking this as permission to add another one, Draco pushed a second then a third finger into Harry's entrance with little resistance. Despite the gentleness in which Draco entered him, Harry still tensed and bit down on Draco's neck to hid his whimper. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it could get, but even so, it was enough to send sparks of pain up his spine.

"Shh, It's alright, my love," Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist to provide comfort and hold Harry's frame up, knowing that his arms wouldn't be able to hold himself up. "The pain will go away," he promised.

Harry mumbled something in reply and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few minutes of Draco slowly thrusting with his fingers his prostate was hit. Harry's eyes widened and this time his whimper was of pleasure.

Draco smirked and gently teased the small bundle of nerves until Harry couldn't take it any longer. He pushed back against the finger and keened loudly as the nub was struck again by the Slytherin's talented fingers. "Draco," he mewled in need.

Draco pulled out his two fingers and chuckled quietly when Harry mewled in dissatisfaction and thrust against him. "Patience," he scolded again, his tone laced with amusement as he wet the same hand then used it to slick up up his appendix. For a second he thanked his inner instincts for setting Harry in that position before hand, making it easier for him to line his erection up with Harry's entrance.

Harry's brain was filled with a thick, pleasurable haze, so really, he couldn't be blamed for his less-than-intelligent actions. With an impatient whine, Harry pressed down, forcing the tip of Draco's cock to enter him. Draco grabbed Harry's hips to still his movement as the exact same moment as Harry gasped and tensed from the burning pain radiating up his spine and down his arse.

"Harry!" Draco tried to scold but his voice sounded more like a groan. It took all his restraint not to just let Harry slip the rest of the way down, and even then, it was close. "Just relax. The pain will go," he tried to sooth Harry with the tight heat still surrounding half his member.

Harry whimpered and once again bit into Draco's shoulder to try to take his mind away from the pain. "Just move," Harry panted. "It will feel better when you move."

Draco looked at Harry doubtfully and ran a soothing hand down his chest, stopping to tweak the pert nipples and smiling slightly when Harry let out an unwilling mewl. Slowly he pushed himself the rest of the way inside and let out a moan of his own, unable to restrain it any longer when the heat completely enveloped his aching cock. Still conscious of Harry's pain, he reached down and began to firmly stroke Harry's appendix, drawing a few pleasured whines from Harry. "There, now just tell me when your ready."

Harry nodded then took a deep breath and moved his hips a bit, wincing from the burn but feeling a little pleasure added to it. He build up a rhythm, rocking his hips against Draco's, and for the time being, Draco allowed Harry to take the lead and set the pace.

Harry let out another loud keen when his prostate was brushed again, and Draco took that as his cue to take back control. He let go Harry's erection to grip both of Harry's hips then used that to pull Harry down to meet his thrusts. He rumbled quietly in Harry's ear, prompting his mate took look up into his possessive eyes.

Draco would have smirked at the nebulous quality Harry's eyes had taken on if he wasn't so stimulated himself. With every thrust he rolled his hips forward, making sure to hit Harry's prostrate each time. With the option of burying his face in Draco's shoulder now gone, Harry had no choice but to clench his eyes shut and let Draco hear all his horribly embarrassing noises. He grabbed at Draco's shoulders to anchor himself and roughly shouted out Draco's name as he felt the feeling that had slowly been building up in his stomach erupt.

Draco groaned at the feeling of Harry's inner walls clenching around him and thrust forward one more time before he himself came with Harry name on the tip of his tongue.

Harry muttered something incoherent when Draco pulled out of Harry then set him down, making sure he kept him arms around Harry's tired frame. He felt a sense of pride and smugness at the fact that Harry couldn't even stand without his help and he could tell that his vampiric instincts agreed with that assessment.

"I love you, Harry," Draco leaned forward and whispered the four words into his mate's ear, smiling when Harry just curled closer to him and nudged them both under the warm spray.

Harry couldn't believe that he and Draco had taken this long to finally have sex. It had felt wonderful, save the first pain, and even though he ached in placed he'd never even felt before, the feeling of Draco taking such gentle care of him made all that disappear.

Draco looked up from his task of washing off their bodied by a soft hand pressed against his chest. "Bed," Harry insisted and Draco agreed a second later, carrying him out of the shower and casting a quick drying spell before lying Harry down next to him. He barely had time to mark Harry before his little mate was sound asleep, Draco following not a minute later. They could, after all, finish their shower tomorrow.

Hp

Harry slowly blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and turned to cuddle back into Draco's side. Or rather, he tried to turn. The second he shifted he felt a dull aching spread from his arse up.

Draco bolted awake at the sound of a pained moan coming from his previously asleep mate. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"My arse, that's what's wrong!" Harry groaned and threw a glare at Draco.

In hindsight, Draco probably shouldn't have laughed. Really, really shouldn't have laughed. But Harry's furious face really did look amazingly adorable, especially in light of their recent activities.

But laugh he had, and now Draco found himself locked out of their bed chambers with the growing urgency to see to Harry. "Harry, darling, I'm sorry for laughing."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds, and then the door opened just enough for Harry to peak his head out. Draco winced at the angry gleaming in those previously beautiful eyes and quickly tried to come up with something that might ease Harry's irritation. "I love you?"

Harry's eyes darkened and he slammed the door shut again. Draco pressed his ear against the door. Faintly he could hear Harry muttering quiet curses and yelps of pain, obviously Harry was more sore than he let on. "Please open the door, Harry. Let me help you, then if you're still angry, I'll leave again," Draco pleaded.

Harry was silent for a few seconds then he grudgingly opened the door again, allowing Draco to step in. Draco immediately stalked forwards and lifted Harry into his arms, making sure that he held Harry in such a way that he had no chance to struggle and hurt himself more.

"You'll lie down and not move," he said firmly then, ignoring Harry's indignant splutters, walked into their conjoined bathroom to gather a few potions.

When he walked back in the room he was gratified to see that Harry hadn't disobeyed him and was still lying down in the same spot he had placed him. "Drink this," he instructed, handing him the pain reliever first and then the muscle relaxant.

Harry took the offered potions and drank them in the order Draco had given them, grimacing at the taste before handing the empty vials back to Draco.

"You're still a bloody prat, you know," Harry mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Ah, but I'm your prat," Draco bent forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Now, if you still want me to leave, I'll do it under one condition, and that is that you don't leave this bed until you feel better."

Harry sighed and grasped Draco's wrist, pulling him forward until he tumbled forward to lie next to Harry. "You can stay, but only under one condition."

Draco raised an eyebrow and bent forward to kiss Harry's smirking lips. "And what's that?"

"That you don't leave this bed either."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Time lapsed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was time to visit his godparents for the holidays. Spring Break was scheduled to begin tomorrow, and neither Harry nor Draco were looking forwards to meeting with the two overprotective parents-especially with all that had happened recently.

After Harry and Draco had consummated their bond together, their minds has slowly began to connect, and with that new-found connection had come Draco's new, more...well, animalistic, tendencies. After reading several books on the matter, and even asking Dumbledore-as mortifying as that had been-Harry had been reassured that it was all part of the bonding ritual, and Draco's new attributes were in fact normal.

That didn't mean Harry had to be happy about it though.

Of course, the books had also said that such extreme instincts would only last a few weeks. It just happened to be Harry's luck that they mated before just before break began. Harry blamed Draco and his damn hormones for this...never mind the fact that he was a willing participant for it.

"Draco, I have to pack." Harry said impatiently, tapping his foot and stubbornly refusing to return the taller boy's embrace, even when the part-vampire leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I can pack for us both." Draco murmured in Harry's ear, grinning when he felt the body relax slightly.

Harry shook his head and pushed on Draco's chest, trying his best to ignore the pheromones that he could feel radiating off his mate. "No, I don't trust you not to pack only clothes that either say your name or have your family crest. Don't think I didn't realize all my clothes suddenly sport your mark." Harry glared threateningly at his mate, desperately trying to fight off the blush that wanted to overtake his face at the meaning behind the action.

"It is only proper that you-"

Harry rolled his eyes and stubbornly pushed Draco away. "Yes, I will wear your family crest after we tell my godparents of our development. Do you want your head on a wall? Because that's what will happen if they find we've already completed the bond without their consent." he threatened.

Draco growled softly in protest at Harry leaving his arms but he didn't try to corner him again. Harry's body language said clearly enough that any more affectionate touches from him would only result in an angry submissive and him being kicked out of their rooms again.

Still though, Draco couldn't stop what came out of his mouth next. "Yes, kitten."

Harry whirled around to glare at Draco with icy green eyes, and for a minute, Draco feared for his life. He was beginning to think that his mate might be pregnant, what with his quick temper and sensitive feelings.

"Don't call me that!" Harry drew back his ears and gave a weak growl that paled in comparison to Draco's. "I'm not your kitten!"

"Of course not," Draco soothed, resisting the temptation to correct his mate and tell him that he was indeed his kitten. There would be a time for that later, preferably in bed. For now, however, they had to pack, and Draco had to find a way to sneak a few claiming outfits into Harry's bag.

"Harry," Draco waited patiently for his little kitten to turn around, and once he did, Draco smiled in an affectionate manner. "I love you."

Harry's expression softened and he offered his mate such a shy, adorable smile in return. Draco found it hard to believe he was glaring and growling at him not five minutes ago. He would definitely have to see the healer about his mate, or even, as dreadful as the idea seemed, Harry's godparents.

Hp

"Draco." Harry nestled closer to the blond and kissed his neck.

"Yes, darling?"

"I hope you know that you're going to be the one to tell Sirius and Remus about our bonding." Harry smiled innocently and cuddled closer to his dominant.

The Slytherin coughed in surprise and looked down at Harry. "Planning on sacrificing your mate to the angry in-laws, hmm?"

Harry nodded and gave Draco a lingering kiss before wriggling from Draco's arms and rising from the bed.

"Harry," Draco began warningly but his mate merely turned his head and flashed him a teasing smile.

"What are you going to do about it?" he flaunted, knowing fully well that Draco would indeed do something. Then again, who could blame him for teasing his poor, strung out mate when it had decidedly pleasing consequences.

Draco snorted and followed Harry's movements, his seeming much more graceful and predatory. "Harry, love, surely you want to rethink that decision," he purred, taking another step closer to Harry's relaxed form.

Harry's eyes brightened mischievously as he tantalizingly licked his lips and shook his head no, only to step out of reach when Draco took another step forward.

With a short growl, Draco lunged forwards and playfully crushed Harry to his chest. With his mate efficiently restrained, Draco let one of his hands wander downwards into an area that Harry decided was off limits unless he specifically allowed it. He would not be showing up to his guardians house sore and tired.

Following his internal thoughts well enough, Draco let out a snort and lightly bit the neck in front of him before moving his hand up to the Gryffindor's hips. "I suppose there are other ways we could entertain ourselves...with you under me, of course."

Harry made a sound of protest that was quickly cut off by a pair of lips. "Surely you didn't expect to escape untouched after such a display," Draco purred into Harry's ear as he pushed them both backwards towards the bed. "And if you refuse to wear my symbol on your clothes, then I suppose I'll just have to find another convenient way of marking you, won't I?"

Harry couldn't find it in himself to protest the softly spoken words. After all, any mark Draco gave him could be covered with the right clothing and perhaps a scarf. "I suppose you will," Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed his lips against the taller boy's as he was backed towards the bed.

"I believe I like you like this," Draco said thoughtfully at he studied the shirtless man lying down in their bed.

"Yes, well, I believe that we'd both like it more if you would do something other than stare," Harry retorted, wriggling his hips enticingly and invitingly spreading his legs wider. He could never really understand his mate. First he nearly makes Harry fall with his impatience to getting to the bed, then he stalls as soon as he was in it!

Draco smirked at the impatient words and took a step closer before reaching down to smooth his hand over the Gryffindor's neck and caress his collarbone. "You're right," he practically purred before pausing his hand right above Harry's chest. "Unfortunately we're going to be late if we stall for any longer.'

Harry paused at the amused words and flushed in both embarrassment and indignity. "Like you would care," he retorted, squirming lightly on the bed and pouting up at his lover. "You...you can't just leave me like this! What about marking me! What about supporting our bonding!"

"As you pointed out earlier, my love, there will be plenty of time after we've gotten acquainted to inform them of our development."

"Hey, you can't use my own argument against me!" Harry growled but the effect was lessened by the pout that was still planted on his lips. He gave one last glare to Draco before muttering under his breath something around mating Slytherins and why it was a bad idea.

A smug smile answered his mumbled and Harry pointedly ignored it before rising from the bed and tugging a shirt on, all while maintaining a bright blush that Draco decided was more from irritation than anger.

"I'll make it up to you later," he promised with a sly smirk as he walked to stand behind Harry. "Once we're away from the eyes of your parents and in no danger of being late for anything."

Harry snorted and turned in the arms to kiss his mate on the cheek. "You'd better," he returned in a teasing matter, his previous irritation forgotten with the promise the his mate would make up for his teasing. He gave Draco one last kiss for good measure then stepped out of the arms and gathers both his and Draco's trunks, his mood already brightening.

Draco smiled slightly at the smile that filled Harry's expression and leaned down to pick up their trunks and walk them to the door with Harry in tow. "The train should be here in a few minutes," he added as Harry frowned at his carrying the luggage.

"I'm not that slow," he said reproachfully before approaching the Slytherin and taking his trunk out of his hands and pointedly opening their door and starting down the hallway, Draco's exasperated voice following his path.

"I know you aren't, but it will be faster-"

"If each of us carries one trunk. Now come on, you're the one that's falling behind," Harry smirked as Draco pulled up his eyebrows in an affronted manner and stalked forwards to match his pace. If reasoning doesn't work, attack the pride. That was a lesson Harry had learned some time ago when dealing with his arrogant mate - and judging by Draco's silence, it was still quite effective.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, however, Draco's theory had proved correct and Harry was lagging behind and panting as he tried to wrestle his thick trunk through the doors. With a small growl of frustration Harry finally just looked up wordlessly at Draco who quickly stepped over with a smug smile and easily lifted it with one hand.

Harry pouted at the ease in which Draco carrier both of their luggage before trotting after him. "You know, it wasn't my fault. It was the door. Who makes an edge that big anyways?"

"Of course not, darling," Draco appeased the sullen Gryffindor. He held open the door for his mate with his foot and, still chuckling, followed him all the way to the train stop where he promptly set down the trunks and pulled Harry into his arms to wait.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you," Harry narrowed his eyes and looked up at the part vampire suspiciously, noting the twitching lips and brightened eyes. "We'll just see how funny it is when we get to the station and the first thing my godparents happen to see is you obviously molesting me."

"Oh?" Draco raised a fluid eyebrow and smirked slyly. "And how do you propose you're going to get me to kiss you now, hmm?"

Harry snorted and didn't bother replying. Both of them knew that Draco had little restrain when it came to kissing him, and Harry very well planned to exploit it. Well, exploit that and some other things…

A shrill whistle interrupted Harry's mischievous thoughts and he flinched backwards into Draco's chest, mentally cursing the wizarding world's need for loud noises. Merlin, did every magic item have to made some screeching noise? A soft hand carefully smoothed back his ears before placing a kiss on each one then turning to the newly arrived train.

This time, Harry didn't protest when Draco picked up both their trunks and lifted them up into the train.

Since most of the student's were staying at Hogwarts during the break, Draco and Harry had relative ease finding an empty compartment and settling down with their luggage safely packed away in the space above their heads.

With his plan already thought out and his body tired from dragging his trunk down long flights of stairs and winding corridors, Harry pushed Draco back against the seat and promptly snuggled on his lap and wrapped himself in his cloak.

Draco raised a single eyebrow at Harry's demanding actions before chuckling quietly and pulling him closer. His mate had been quite demanding lately, although Draco did have to admit, it had decidedly pleasing results.

"Shut up," Harry remarked casually from his place nestled into Draco's cloak.

"I didn't say anything!" Draco's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared down at his still conscious mate.

"You we're thinking it," Harry returned, his eyes still peacefully shut and his body relaxed. "I'm comfortable, that's the only reason," he warned.

Draco's wrinkled eyebrows smoothed out as he shook his head slightly then lightly began to stroke the inky hair beneath his chin. "Of course, darling," he placated.

Harry allowed the soft hands brushing his hair and occasionally an ear to lull him into a sleep state. "Wake me up before we get there?"

Draco would barely hear the sleepy question but he nodded nevertheless, sure that Harry understood he would even if he couldn't see his head nodding.

Hp

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose at the featherlight touch on his skin. With a soft growl Harry tiredly reached up and batted at the touch. His actions were met by a soft chuckle and another soft touch on his cheek.

"Harry, love, we'll be at the station in less than twenty minutes," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, now know after several months of sleeping together than any loud, unexpected noises would be met by a sharp hissing and the possibility of being unintentionally hit by the Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes peaked open at that and he instantly became alert. Oh yes, the station. Harry's sleepy expression slowly morphed into a less than innocent expression as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and slyly rearranged himself so that he was straddling the older Slytherin.

His subtle movements, however, we easily caught by the blond who was now raising a single eyebrow and staring down in surprise as the overly-confident boy.

"Draco," Harry softly pushed Draco back against the seat and scooted closer, intentionally rubbing along the way.

"Hmm?" Draco said distractedly, his eyes carefully watching Harry's movement even as his hands reached out to grasp the hips, unsure if it was a move to urge or stop them. Shaking his head slightly he let his hands travel ever further downwards, internally smirking at Harry's surprised expression. "Shall I take it this is your attempt to seduce me before we reach the platform?" he bent down and murmured the words softly in Harry's ear, now unable to withhold his amused smile when Harry opened him mouth slightly and stared at him.

Harry growled quietly to himself and glared slightly at his mate. How in Merlin's name did he remember that from a couple of hours ago? He stared calculatingly at the Slytherin for a few more seconds before straightening his shoulders and resolving himself to seduce his mate anyways. After all, his mate might know of his plans now, but that didn't seem to be hindering him in the least judging by the hands on his arse at least.

Still though...Harry couldn't help but be suspicious at the compliance of his mate. Draco never took risks unless he had a plan, and he had no doubt that Draco would suddenly get careless now. What could he be planning? Maybe he would tease him again, then leave him unsatisfied and wanting to go meet his godparents, or

"Harry, stop," Draco commanded, his silver eyes narrowing as he noticed Harry was no longer concentrating on his hands but rather his own thoughts. "Merlin, what is it with all you Gryffindors. Always overcomplicating things and looking for an ulterior motive."

Harry paused at that and raised his voice in indignity. "Hey! I'll have you know that it's Slytherin's who are always paranoid! At least I have a valid fear of you leaving me after I'm already aroused," he pouted at his mate before widening his eyes and moaning unwilling. "Stop that, no touching. I'm supposed to be seducing you, darn it!"

Draco chuckled quietly at his mate's tirade before shaking his head. 'I assure you, my mate, I have no intention of leaving you after me teasing," he lightly nipped Harry's neck with his teeth them smoothed it over and began sucking on it, making a prominent mark that Harry had no doubt that his godparents wouldn't be the only ones to notice. "And I believe I'll handle the seducing part now."

Harry's noise of protest was cut off by a pair of warm lips massaging his own and a firm hand boldly fondling him. Unwilling to let go of his mission so quickly, Harry let out a weak sounding growl and pushed Draco back.

His actions were met by a warning growl that he promptly ignored. "What do you get out of this? You're the one who was pushing for us to wait before we tell them we've bonded. Showing up after having sex will not accomplish that mission!" Harry managed to get out before a whimper fell past his lips as the hand that had previously been fondling him now began to stroke firmly.

"You'll know my reasoning eventually," Draco discarded the question then easily slid Harry closer and began to gently kiss lips before traveling down his neck and finally his collar bond where he stopped only to move up to whisper something in the waiting ear.

Harry's eyes widened and a bright flush overtook his featured at the dirty words before his eye closed as pleasure assaulted him. Neither of his options pleased him so he decided on a compromise. He'd let Draco seduce him, but he'd make sure to stop before things got too far. He would not be seeing his godparents for the first time in a while sweaty, tired, and looking like he'd just played with Draco. With his decision made up in his mind, Harry let his hands relax around Draco's neck and gave in to the sensations.

Draco smirked at the change, and correctly guessing Harry's plan, moved Harry off his lap then kneeled down on the floor. "Pants off." Watching Harry comply with nothing more than a shiver of arousal had decidedly effecting results of Draco's lower anatomy and only fueled his desire to do what he was about to.

He got more comfortable on his knees before pushing Harry's pale thighs apart and nuzzling the skin above the knee, ignoring the startled and embarrassed noises Harry was making upon realization of his intent.

"Draco-" Harry whined, his face flushing brightly. He had never given or received one, and on a train traveling back home was definitely not his first option in places.

Draco raised his eyes to take in the bright green eyes, red cheek, and yet somehow unresistant body even as he pushed the trembling thighs father apart. He stared up for a few seconds before placing a brief kiss on the pale skin of the leg and moving down so he was staring at Harry's hard member. He smirked wickedly as pressed another, more teasing, kiss to the tip before widening his lips and letting the barest part of red skin past his lips, enjoying the reactions he got as he did so.

Harry gasped and reflexively tried to clench his legs shut only to find that they were still firmly held by Draco's hands. At the knowledge of this, a soft moan escaped his lips, only to be followed by several more as Draco more of his appendage into his mouth and began tracing his tongue around it.

"Draco-" Harry clenched his eyes shut and reached out to wrap his hands in Draco's hair, partly to anchor himself and partly to urge him. "Please." All thoughts of stopping before they had reached the station fled from Harry's mind when Draco took his entire length into his mouth and began to bob his head.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Harry to come to completion, but judging by Draco's smug and satisfied expression, he didn't mind in the least. "that, my submissive, is how you seduce someone," the Slytherin whispered in Harry's ear, laughing at the weak sounding growl he got in response. "Now, seeing as the train has been stopped for approximately seven minutes, I believe it's time for you to get dressed!"

All tiredness forgotten, Harry jumped out of his seated and hurriedly pulled on his clothing as Draco gathered their luggage. "This was your plan? To make us late?" he asked in a calm manner that belayed his inwardly panic.

Draco's smirk was the only answer he needed to confirm that that was not the case.

Unfortunately.

 **Okay, guys that was the last chapter HPSSflufflover. From here on out, the rest of the chapters will be done by me. I won't lie. I'm a bit nervous since HPSSflufflover (the original writer) did such an awesome job with the story and I'm really compared on how my set of chapters are going to be handled and received by you readers. Hopefully you'll like what I do.**


End file.
